Twisted Passion
by Lizoune
Summary: Défi de Drudrue : Lily et James se detestent, un coup de trop et Lily craque, elle veut se venger, et va tout faire pour que James rompt avec sa copine. Et les sentiments la dedans?
1. Prologue

**Twisted passion**

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling

**Défi de Drudrue : **James et Lily se détestent depuis leur tout premier jour à Poudlard. Mais lorsque Lily craque des coups stupides du binoclard, elle décide de se venger. Elle va tout faire pour qu'il rompe avec sa petite copine. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent...

_J'ai décidé de relever le défi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée donc j'ai tenté. Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Lily Evans, jeune préfète, était tranquillement allongée sur l'herbe près du lac, un crayon à la bouche et un livre ouvert déposé entre ses jambes, profitant de ces moments de décompression qui lui étaient si rares. Ce moment si doux et calme fut interrompu par un cri aigu et strident qui lui était adressé, mais désormais habituel.

- EVANS!

Le dénommé James Potter se mit à courir vers sa cible.

- Oh mon p'tit binoclard ! C'est un réel plaisir de t'entendre crier mon nom, quel est donc le motif de ta charmante visite, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ironique en lui adressant un de ses sourires les plus éclatant.

- Très bien, tâches de rousseurs, tu vas me dire où tu as caché ma carte ! cracha-t-il furieusement.

- Quelle carte ? cria-t-elle de sorte que les étudiants autour l'entendent.

Le cher binoclard s'accroupit directement, la menace implicite de son interlocutrice avait l'air de marcher.

- Evans, arrêtes ce jeu tout de suite, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, alors rends la moi _s'il te plaît_, articula-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Ce n'est pas ton "_s'il te plaît " _qui va faire que je vais te la rendre gentiment, ta saleté de carte . A** cause de toi**, continua-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton, je suis en retenue pendant une semaine, je te rappelle que je suis préfète, et je suis dans l'obligation de montrer l'exemple, et maintenant tu vois l'exemple que je ferais lorsque je nettoierais les couloirs sous la surveillance de Rusard.

James pouffa. Une retenue à ses yeux ne lui faisait rien mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lily.

- Alors pour me rattraper, j'éviterais à certaines personnes l'occasion de pouvoir sortir le soir grâce à un simple bout de papier, ajouta-t-elle en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la tête inclinée sur la droite, avec un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Evans, je m'excuse profondément de cette incident pendant le cours de McGo, dit-il d'un ton las et monocorde, mais si tu faisais fonctionner ta tête de préfète, tu réaliserais que ce soir la lune sera pleine, et que mon joli bout de papier sera très utile pour une personne que nous deux, nous affectionnons, ce qui est rare. Alors Evans pour la dernière fois, me feras tu le plaisir de me rendre ma carte?

- Tu as de la chance, _cette fois-ci_, souligna-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant je te rends absolument rien, parce que je sais très bien que tu aideras Remus le soir, or si tu remarques bien, il fait encore jour, patientes encore quelques heures binoclard ! lui lança-t-elle satisfaite d'avoir trouver l'élément qui le contredirait.

Sans attendre la réponse de James, elle reposa sa tête sur l'herbe, et recommença à lire son livre.

James, rageait tout en fond de lui, même l'excuse de Remus n'avait pas fonctionné, il devrait attendre que la nuit tombe pour récupérer ce morceau de carte qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

Sirius l'attendait impatiemment dans la Grande Salle.

- Elle te l'a pas rendue?

James répondit en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- J'y crois pas ! Toujours à gâcher nos plans, comment on va faire pour aller à Pré au lard avec Dora et Stella? On avait tout prévu, du début à la fin et maintenant on va devoir rester là, à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demandes parce que mademoiselle nous en veut pour ses retenues!

- Ouais, mademoiselle veut remplir à tout prix son rôle de préfete, et l'année prochaine ça sera pire elle sera préfète-en-chef, elle nous lâchera pas. Au faite, où est Dora?

- Elle est partie avec Stella dans leur salle commune, tu vas les prévenir que notre petite virée est foutue?

- Ouais je m'en occupe, je ferais les yeux doux à Dora, tu me connais.

Dora, Dora, James n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, elle était en septième année, c'était LA fille populaire à Poudlard, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus, un regard hypnotique d'un bleu clair profond, c'était une sorcière assez douée, elle s'illustrait surtout en potions, dès la première année, elle avait montrée l'étendue de son talent.

Cette année,elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs, qui avaient un an de moins qu'elle, elle fut tout de suite sous le charme de James, cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un record des deux cotés, tous deux sont connus pour leur passades de courte durée. A présent , Sirius reste le seul électron libre de Poudlard, il sort occasionnellement avec Stella, leur relation n'est en rien officielle, ils passent juste leur temps ensemble quand ça les arrangent, rien de sérieux.

James partit, décidé, en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles, il possédait le mot de passe grâce à sa petite amie. Il la vit allongée sur un canapé de couleur bleu, il commença à l'embrasser, mais les bruits de toux de Stella le stoppa.

- Hum hum, la chambre est en haut je vous rappelle. Elle marqua un temps remarquant que James était seul, et tenta de voir si Sirius n'était pas caché derrière lui. Mais où est Sirius? On y va ou pas? lui demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

- On a changé nos plans, désolé on reste là, enfin on va dans la salle sur demande comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi? Partir à Pré-au-Lard était une bonne idée, pourquoi changer?

- Evans m'a piquée la carte, donc nos plans tombent à l'eau, dit il d'une traite avant d'embrasser Dora.

- Ah celle-la, toujours là à ajouter son grain sel ! Bon vu qu'on doit rester ici je vais aller rejoindre Sirius dans notre charmante salle de demande, fit elle d'un air dédaigneux.

James s'assit près de Dora, il la contempla quelques secondes lorsqu'elle le tira vers elle pour échanger un baiser plus que passionné. Ils passèrent toute la fin d'après midi dans la chambre de Dora.

Ils sortirent enfin lorsqu'ils sentirent tous deux leurs ventres gargouiller. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, James avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que lorsqu'il était monté, arrivés devant la grande salle, ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant rapidement, Dora rejoignit ses camarades à la table des Serdaigles et de son coté James chez les Gryffondor. Il fonça directement vers Lily :

- Alors Evans, je crois que maintenant il fait nuit, et la carte devrait retourner à son propriétaire.

- Tiens , mais la prochaine fois, le prétexte « ballade nocturne pour Remus » ne marchera plus.

James ne l'écoutait plus, il s'en alla sans la regarder.

Ce soir-là, les quatre Maraudeurs n'étaient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, James, Sirius et Peter s'aidèrent de la carte pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils passèrent la soirée en compagnie de leur ami devenu loup garou pendant l'espace d'une soirée...

Lily, de son coté, nettoyait les trophées de Poudlard, elle en avait marre, marre que ce stupide garçon lui fasse toujours des coups bas pendant les cours, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'énerver. Dès la première année, âgé tous deux de 11 ans, il avait fait en sortes que Lily n'est aucun ami, à chaque fois il l'humiliait, Lily tenta de l'affronter plusieurs fois, ils se lancèrent des défis, Lily voulait montrer qu'elle n'était pas une froussarde. Dès sa première semaine, James avait parié qu'elle n'arriverait pas à franchir la foret interdite.

Ensuite James s'apercevait que bien qu'elle soit d'origine moldue, Lily était très intelligente et s'était adaptée en un temps éclair au monde de la magie, elle levait toujours le doigt en classe, jaloux James faisait de même, juste pour la faire enrager .

Tous ces souvenirs revenaient en tête, Lily commença à pleurer, elle se demandait comment passer une année de plus en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'elle ne supportait plus, elle craqua littéralement. Elle voyait de plus en plus floue, les larmes étaient de plus en plus abondantes. Après quelques minutes, elle se reprit, "pourquoi pleurer ? Il ne mérite même plus une de mes larmes, pensa-t-elle. Je vais le faire regretter d'avoir toujours eu le dernier mot ! Maintenant ça va changer, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir gâcher mes six dernières années Potter ..."

Elle passa tout le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à un moyen de régler définitivement ses comptes avec James Potter, et par la même occasion se venger pour les 6 années de malheur qu'il lui avait fait passé. Elle élimina directement ses amis, contrairement à James, même Sirius avait été gentil avec elle, pendant un moment de sa scolarité. L'idée lui vint enfin à l'esprit, 'pourquoi n'y ai je pas penser avant?', James semblait être très attaché à sa chère petite amie, Lily sentait que l'idée était sadique, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que James réalise tout le malheur qu'il a causé à Lily. En plus, Dora n'avait jamais été aimable avec Lily, à chaque réunion de préfet, Dora qui était préfète-en-chef, insistait toujours sur le rôle de Lily: ses rondes étaient trop longues, elle n'aidait pas assez les premières années lors de leur arrivé ( en effet James avait poussé son chariot juste après être arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et tout fut renversé sur Lily ). Lily s'étonna elle-même en voyant toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour ces deux personnes.

Tout à coup, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, elle vit trois silhouettes s'approchaient, elle les reconnue immédiatement.

- Alors Evans, on frotte à ce que je vois! J'aurais bien voulu t'aider mais excuse moi il se fait tard.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier Potter ! lança-t-elle.

James se semblait pas comprendre. Lily essaya d'imaginer quel scénario adopter pour faire rompre le couple, où du moins pour l'instant créer une dispute entre les deux . Il y avait diverses manières de mener à une dispute, mais Lily était décidée, demain elle mettrait son plan à exécution ...

_Voila, un peu court mais c'est un prologue, la mise en situation, dîtes moi si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non?_

_Lizoune_


	2. Ce n'est juste que le commencement

**Chapitre 2: Ce n'est juste que le commencement**

Lily se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres, l'envie de se venger de James Potter ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Elle commença à réfléchir, comment faire rompre un couple, compte tenu du passé agité des deux: Potter s'extasiait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une jupe courte et Dora ne résistait pas aux avances que les garçons de Poudlard lui faisait. Mais elle ne pouvait que se baser sur les rumeurs qui courraient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle ne les connaissait pas réellement. Le seul contact qu'elle avait avec Potter était les disputes. C'était une manière originale de faire connaissance.

Lily n'hésita pas une seconde, elle s'était décidée : aujourd'hui elle commencerait à draguer son ennemi. Quite à se rendre ridicule, elle voulait le remettre à sa place, se venger tout simplement. Un plan machiavélique s'acheminait dans sa tête.

D'ordinaire, Lily était évoquée comme une fille coincée, l'intello de service, la parfaite petite prèfete connue pour son sincère attachement aux règlements de l'école. Elle prenait soin de ne jamais trop montrer son corps, même en été elle arborait des jupes longues, ne dépassant jamais le genou. Elle respectait tout simplement le réglèment.

Mais depuis la veille, c'était une nouvelle Lily qui émanait, elle choisit avec soin les vêtements qu'elle porterait pendant toute cette journée : une jupe assez courte, elle imitait les jeunes groupies des Maraudeurs, et choisit un débardeur blanc, classique . Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur ces cheveux et prononça "Lissus !". Ses cheveux d'ordinaire mal coiffés, toujours attachés n'importe comment étaient devenus magnifiquement lisses et doux.

« Soft et sexy » pensa-t-elle tout en s'admirant et tournoyant devant le miroir.

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle espérait du fond du coeur que James y soit en compagnie de ses amis et sa chère petite Dora. Elle franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, et vue que son voeu était exaucé, monsieur Potter était bien présent, mais tout seul . Elle se souvenait alors de la veille, et la pleine lune, il y avait une raison à l'absence de Remus mais pour Peter et Sirius, c'était le flou total. Le hasard, sans doute.

Lily avança d'un pas décidé dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des garçons la regardèrent ébloui, les filles lancèrent des regards lourds de sens et James la fixa, en effet il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, son visage lui disait quelque chose, c'est lorsqu'il la détailla et qu'il aperçu qu'elle était rousse qu'il réalisa enfin. Le choc, il avala son biscuit de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, ce détail s'échappa pas à Lily _'je marque un point' _pensa-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir devant lui, elle agissait comme si de rien n'était, James la regardait avec insistance, la dévisagea pendant un instant, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne blague de la part d'Evans.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit Evans? lança James d'un air qui frôlait tout juste l'arrogance.

- Voyons James, appelles moi Lily, on se connaît depuis assez de temps pour devenir plus intime tu ne penses pas? répondit une Lily charmeuse en clignant plusieurs fois les paupières.

De nouveau, James faillit s'étouffer, il fit les yeux ronds, comme si il n'avait pas comprit et croyait à une hallucination.

- Eva..euh..Lil..qu'est ce que...euh, balbutia-t-il en recherchant ses mots, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Lily faisait mine de ne pas comprendre en secouant la tête, et en lui lançant un regard perplexe et continua à manger. Pourtant à l'intérieur, Lily criait déjà victoire, elle se retenait pour ne pas exploser sa joie, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Elle voyait rarement James totalement désemparé, perdant ses moyens alors qu'il ne parlait qu'à une simple fille.

Elle se leva après avoir finie de manger, James n'avait toujours pas terminé, tête baissé, il ne semblait pas vouloir recroiser le regard de Lily, si c'était bien Lily et non une hallucination.

- A tout à l'heure James, j'espère que tu me réserveras une place en cours de Potions, proposa-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

James n'y croyait vraiment pas, il avait devant lui une autre Evans, ou plutôt une autre Lily, il ne savait plus quoi penser, l'espace d'un instant il avait oublié sa petite amie.

_« Elle est vraiment canon Lily. Non non Dora est magnifique, pense à Dora, Dora, ma jolie, ma douce __Dora » _se récapitulait intérieurement James. Il n'avait toujours pas fini son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vit Sirius et Peter.

- James tu n'as toujours pas fini ton petit-déj ! On t'a quitté il y'a plus d'un quart d'heure!

- Moui, j...j'ai bientôt fini.

- Remus est à l'infirmerie, tout va bien, informa Sirius, et j'ai vu une nouvelle élève, une vraie beauté, je sens qu'elle va atterrir dans mon ...

James coupa Sirius dans son élan.

- Arrêtes de rêver, ce n'est pas une nouvelle élève mais c'est Lily enfin Evans, lâcha-t-il troublé.

Sirius fit une grimace, Peter n'avait toujours rien comprit, il les écouta d'un air absent.

- Evans, t'es sûr? Non non c'est pas elle, j'y crois pas ! persista-t-il. Mais elles n'avaient pourtant rien à voir ! Evans, c'est une préfète, soit une coincée de la vie. Et, je peux témoigner devant Merlin, que la nouvelle est loin de l'être.

- Oui mais les deux ont des cheveux longs et roux et des yeux verts! fit-il agacé. Puis si c'était une nouvelle, je pense que Dumbledore aurait fait un dîner spécial pour l'accueillir, or il n'y en a pas eu! lui fit-il remarquer.

- J'y crois toujours pas! Evans ... non c'est impossible! On la connaît depuis six longues années !

- Crois moi Sirius, c'est Evans ! Elle est à Gryffondor déjà ! Elle est rousse ! De taille moyenne ! C'est elle! récapitula-t-il rapidement.

- Si tu le dis ... je ne regrette pas son changement après tout, un peu de renouveau ne lui fait pas de mal !Mais je crois que l'idée de la conquérir va aller tout droit aux oubliettes, rétorqua t-il en grimaçant.

- Mouais, mouais, mais elle a pas changée que physiquement, ce matin elle était sympathique, et elle ...

Il fut interrompu, Dora se tenait derrière lui, elle avait mit ses mains sur ces yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent sans rien se dire. Peut être qu'en sa présence, il l'oublierai cette drôle de matinée...

**xxx**

En cours de Potions, il n'y avait pas de mélange Serdaigle/Gryffondor, Lily se réjouissait à l'idée de troubler à nouveau James. Elle arriva légèrement en retard, elle vit la place vide à coté de James, et profita de cette occasion pour partager ses _bons_ moments avec lui.

- Excusez moi professeur, fit-elle d'un air mutin, en se mordant le doigt.

Arrivée à sa table, elle se posa tout naturellement à coté de James, l'air ébahi. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à côté? Pourquoi voulait-elle lié l'amitié tout à coup?

- Attention James tu vas gober une mouche si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche, lança-t-elle sur un ton coquin.

« _Elle n'arrête pas! _» pensa-t-il .« _Comment vais je me concentrer en cours! Oh non je divague en plus, depuis quand est ce que je suis assidu au cours moi. _»

Pendant tout le cours il évita soigneusement de regarder Lily, ce qui était dur étant donné qu'ils sont en binôme et qu'ils devaient s'entraider. A la sonnerie, il s'en alla discrètement, fuir était sa seule solution. Face à elle, il perdait tout ses moyens. Elle était déstabilisante. Il ne savait comment elle y avait réussie. Et pourquoi maintenant? Il était habitué aux enguelades avec elle. Voilà, qu'elle devenait sympathique ... et aimable.

Pendant toute la journée, il ne cessa de se cacher aux quatre coins de Poudlard, connaissant le collège par coeur, il n'avait aucun mal à trouver une bonne cachette. Cherchant Dora pendant les pauses, il passait son déjeuner avec elle, essayant d'oublier le trouble qu'il avait eu en face de Lily. Eviter était son seul mot d'ordre.

Fonçant directement vers son dortoir après le dîner, il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle ne le suivrait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas où elle était. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant le dîner.

Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il souffla. Si elle l'avait suivie, il l'avait bien semé.

- Tiens James, enfin te voilà, regarde qui est ici! lança Sirius.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers son lit. Son coeur se mit à accélerer, il déglutit avec difficulté. Lily était assise, jambes croisées, sur son lit. Un sourire aux lèvres.

- On a discuté cette après-midi, continua t-il, et elle a eu la mauvaise idée de faire un jeu débile de nana, comment il s'appelle déjà?

- Action et vérité, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix douce en fixant James.

- Voilà! J'ai parié qu'elle ne pourrait jamais joué au Strip Poker avec nous, mais elle a voulu relever l'action, alors on attendait plus que toi!

- Et t'as accepté ! cria-t-il en direction de Lily l'air furieux et agacé .

- Je la comprend! Attends un strip' poker avec les maraudeurs c'est Noël avant l'heure, bon d'accord Noël est passé, mais si elle faisait pas cette action, le défi c'était d'aller embrasser Rusard.

Une grimace apparut sur tous les visages des personnes présentes dans le dortoir.

-Tu comprends son choix désormais, allez maintenant bouges tes fesses, je commence à mélanger les cartes, chantonna Sirius, heureux de jouer à un jeu que peu accepterait de jouer.

James n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi était-il attiré par elle? Pourquoi son coeur se cognait-il contre son torse lorsqu'il croisait son regard? La vérité le frappa : il était attiré par elle. Il se concentra sur l'image de Dora, et évita de croiser le regard de Lily chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Son seul souhait à présent était une bonne nuit de sommeil afin que ses idées soient plus claires, et que cette attirance ne soit plus aussi intense.

Face à Sirius, il ne pouvait pas se défiler, il savait que cette partie lui tenait à coeur. Il se devait d'y aller jusqu'au bout.

- J'espère que tu connais les règles Ev..Lily, balbutia James visiblement encore troublé par sa présence.

- Non justement, clarifia-t-elle, d'un ton satisfait en souriant.

La partie fut catastrophique émotionellement pour James, et au niveau du jeu pour Lily, elle enchaînait les paires alors que Sirius sortait des fulls, des quintes, James tenta à chaque fois d'avoir un jeu exécrable pour être le dernier, il ne voulait pas que Lily se déshabille. Ceci le troublerait encore plus.Sirius lui lança à chaque fois des regards noirs en direction de James. Sirius qui gagnait à chaque fois était dégoutté de devoir dire à James le perdant d'enlever ses vêtements. Au bout de 7 parties, les nerfs de Sirius lâchèrent.

- MAIS TU FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI! hurla-t-il en direction de James, vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

- Patmol, ce soir j'ai pas de chance que veux tu, on devrait arrêter, j'ai sommeil.

Il émit un faux bâillement et commença à ranger les cartes.

Un soupir de déception sortit de la bouche de Sirius et ne prit pas la peine de ranger quoique ce soit, il se roula en boule dans son lit. James se leva et tenta de trouver son pantalon pour être plus vêtu que d'un simple caleçon. Il n'eut le temps d'en trouver un, Lily s'approcha de lui.

- James, tu m'apprendras à jouer un de ces jours.

Elle lui pinça la fesse délicatement .

- A demain, lui dit elle d'une voix douce.

« _J'en peux plus. _» pensa James .

_**WOW!** J'étais bouche-bée en voyant toutes les reviews! Mille mille mille mercis, particulièrement à :_

_Drudrue, Laeticia Osborne, Juline Black, Dede111, AngelinaJohnson4, SusyBones, Emi, Amandiine, rosee, joomy, Tance, Greemy, hp-dafie-hp, Arie-Evans, TheBlackVenus, hedwige09, cerisevanille, sadesirius, 'clochett' et molly ! _

_Lizoune_

_Je l'ai fait rapidos, je remettrais à jour après le BAC,j'espère que vous avez aimés._


	3. Persévérance

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ! Bonne lecture .**

**Chapitre 3: Persévérance**

Lily regagna sa chambre doucement, d'un pas lent. Fière de la réussite de sa première journée. La facilité de troubler James était déconcertante, toute la journée il avait essayé de la fuir, ça ne lui avait pas échappée, il était troublé et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvée son point faible, elle ne le lâchera pas de sitôt, elle avait déjà son plan pour le lendemain en tête, elle jouerait de ses points faibles, beaucoup trop évidents à son goût. Elle s'endormit rapidement, avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres ...

**xxx**

Même la nuit fut pénible pour James, Sirius et Peter semblaient faire un concerto de ronflements, James ne tenu que quelques minutes avant de lancer un sort qui insonoriserai son baldaquin pour dormir en paix, mais apparemment l'image d'une certaine rousse lui hantait l'esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit tout à coup? Et surtout pourquoi moi merde ! Elle ne pouvait pas draguer Sirius non non, il fallait que ce soit moi...Comment peut on changer en l'espace d'une journée? Elle était la fille typique qu'on remarque jamais, et il a fallut qu'elle se dévergonde, et qu'elle mette cette jupe...Non Dora aussi est très belle en jupe, elle est même magnifique, mais Evans enfin Lily rooh Evans...Bon tu vas bien dormir et demain tu ne seras plus attirée par elle, fini !_

Son monologue intérieur ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil, il tenta de se rassurer, une espèce d'auto-thérapie qui tournait sans cesse en rond ...

- James réveilles toi ! cria Sirius .Allez lèves toi, je t'attends en bas à toute !

- Nooon !

Sirius sursauta devant le cri inhumain qu'avait poussé James

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Il est à peine 8h et tu fais déjà des vocalises !

- Non attends je m'habille vite fait, mais descends avec moi s'il te plaît, dit James avec un ton enfantin mais sérieux.

Sirius éclata de rire devant le jeu de son ami.

- Mais t'es plus un gamin Cornedrue, tu veux peut être que je te tiennes la main? Il y'a toujours un risque que tu tombes en descendant l'escalier ! Non mais je rêves! T'es grand, allez !

- Tu serais à ma place tu ferais la même chose, quoique...

James leva un sourcil, en pleine réflexion, non, Sirius aurait sans doute agit autrement.

- De quoi tu parles?Je te suis plus là ...

- E.V.A.N.S !

- C'est plus Evans, il ne faut plus la réduire à son simple nom de famille, mais à sa vraie nature soit Lily la coquine, torride à souhait.

Il regarda son ami qui ne semblait pas partager son avis

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas son changement? demanda Sirius incrédule.

- Justement! Hier elle a pas arrêtée de me faire du rentre-dedans, je suis cassé merde!

Il marqua une pause, finalement cette nuit ne l'avait guère aidé, il continua,Sirius était bien la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a pas laissé indifférent, c'est purement physique, son caractère de chieuse est toujours bien ancré mais y a un truc, que j'arrive pas à décrire, c'est flou, je suis perdu, vraiment. Depuis que je sors avec Dora, j'étais plus "cadré", j'avais oublié les autres filles, et là il a fallut que Eva.. Lil.. enfin l'aguicheuse se ramène, confessa-t-il la tête enfouît dans ses paumes.

Sirius, compréhensif, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le remède à la situation

- Hum si elle aime le rentre-dedans, alors elle trouvera en moi son rival , il leva fièrement la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste sexy. On va voir si mon charme opère, conclut-il, comptes sur moi aujourd'hui tu n'entendras pas parler d'elle!

Il marqua une pause, pensant à la soirée d'hier, il comprenait enfin la stratégie de James, il ne la partageait pas, et ne perdit pas de temps pour le lui faire savoir.

- Par contre hier, même si t'avais pas envie qu'elle se déshabille, moi si ! Alors la prochaine fois réfléchis avec autre chose que ta tête !

- Je pense que vous allez vous entendre bande de pervers, je te remercie quand même.

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, James ne chercha même Lily des yeux, il se concentra sur ses pieds, marcha tout droit jusqu'à rejoindre Peter et Remus, Sirius affichait un air charmeur sur son visage, le plan "draguer Lily" était déjà en place.

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle .

Il lui fit un baise-main. Lily fit tout pour cacher son étonnement et à quel point il était ridicule de lui faire son numéro, elle se concentra pour ne pas rire. Son plan marchait aussi avec Sirius, elle trouvait ça plutôt louche qu'il se mette à l'aborder, il aurait pu en profiter lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre hier soir avant la venue de James.

Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit James tentant de se faire le plus discret possible, il semblait fuyant, ne levant pas les yeux au ciel, les yeux en permanence rivés sur son bol.

- Bonjour Patmol, tu permets que je t'appelles Patmol bien sûr?

Elle lui parlait normalement, sans appuyer sur son nouvel aspect d'aguicheuse.

- Oui oui, tu as le droit de m'appeler comme tu veux, même par des surnoms les plus coquins, lui murmura-t-il. D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà un pour toi, hier soir tu m'as beaucoup inspiré ma _coquine_ .

Il ne la lâchait plus du regard. Face à ce spectacle Lily voulait exploser de rire, elle se contrôla à nouveau de tout son être maintenant qu'elle avait commencé le jeu, autant le poursuivre pensa-t-elle.

- Non toi je n'en ai pas, tu ne m'as pas trop inspiré, fit elle d'un air tout à fait désintéressée. Par contre James ..., elle se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de se cacher .

Sirius semblait incroyablement déçu, il pâlit légèrement. Lily s'extasiais encore plus, elle arrivait à troubler James mais aussi Sirius.

- Ah oui et lequel?

- C'est ... non finalement c'est trop _intime._ Elle accentua légèrement le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcée et prit un air faussement interdit en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu sais James est déjà pris, contrairement à moi, et après les cours je pourrais t'inspirer à me trouver un surnom plus _intime_ ,fit il en appuyant sur son sourire charmeur et en posant une main sur sa taille.

- Hum laisses moi y réfléchir, fit elle en matant James de haut en bas.

Elle se leva et quitta la table, sans aucune réponse précise. Sirius alla s'asseoir près de James, légèrement abattu, mais il se reprit et essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Écoute, j'ai commencé mon travail, mais elle est tenace, et elle a l'air d'avoir envie de toi, mais bon j'ai pas sorti l'artillerie lourde , en cours de DCFM je vais la faire succomber!

Même avec l'intervention de Sirius, la situation devenait de plus en plus désespérante, James s'enfouît la tête dans ses mains, une idée soudain apparue...

Gryffondors et Serdaigles entrèrent ensemble dans la classe de DCFM, James s'empressa de tenir la main de Dora, et de la mettre bien en évidence devant Lily, ils s'installèrent ensemble dans les tables faîtes pour deux personnes. Sirius empêcha Lily de feinter, ils se mirent côte à côte, Lily fit une moue décevante qu'elle s'empressa de cacher.

- Dis moi, le surnom de James chez les Maraudeurs, c'est Cormbrue?

- Non Cornedrue, rectifia-t-il rapidement. Mais profitons de ce moment privilégié, c'est rare qu'on soit ensemble en cours, parlons de _nous_. Tu sais qu'hier je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu étais, enfin tu es si...belle.

Cette déclaration n'avait eu aucun impact sur Lily, elle lui adressa un sourire furtif, et regarda en direction de James, le couple était en pleine discussion, mais James _semblait _totalement sous son charme. Il espérait bien qu'elle regarde en sa direction pour qu'elle réalise que le draguer ne servirait à rien.

_Si tu crois que c'est tes vieux regards doux envers ta p'tite Dora qui vont me faire renoncer, tu me connais mal **Potter**!_

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Lily, c'était le geste de trop, il commençait à être trop saoulant, elle retira sa main.

- Écoute, je veux pas te blesser, mais tu n'es pas du tout mon type, tu es beau mais il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas et que James as, je ne veux pas être méchante, loin de là, juste franche, hier quand on s'amusait c'était beaucoup mieux...

Sirius pensa la même chose, mais il prit un air de chien battu pour dramatiser la scène.

- Si tu le souhaites...

Elle lui adressa un sourire amical, et commença à gribouiller sur un papier, après avoir fini de l'écrire elle l'envoya à la table du couple, elle attendait un moment d'inattention de la part de James pour que le papier soit ouvert par Dora. La plan de Lily échoua, Dora fut interrogé par le professeur, et ce fut James qui récupéra le papier, il commença à le lire :

"_J'ai passé une charmante soirée en ta compagnie James, ce strip poker m'a drôlement amusé, on devrait se le refaire un de ces soirs, d'ailleurs je n'oublie toujours pas tes cours sur les règles du poker et qui sait peut être que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui aurais la chance d'enlever tes vêtements... Lily, ta ..." _

Il refusa de lire la suite, il était encore choqué qu'elle puisse continuer à le draguer alors qu'il y avait Sirius à ses cotés, Dora avait remarquée le papier, et voulut le lire, James conscient du danger, le mit par réflexe dans sa bouche.

"C'est un bonbon moldu qui a l'apparence d'un papier" Elle ne répondit rien, et lui adressa une moue mécontente. James s'en voulait il n'aimait pas lui mentir, décidément il sentait que cette semaine allait être difficile à vivre.

Pendant tous les cours de la journée il réfléchissais, fuyait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une tignasse rousse, et pourtant à Poudlard, Lily n'était pas la seule . Finalement après mûre réflexion il se décida d'aller s'expliquer avec Lily après le dernier cours de la journée.

**_Je suis toujours étonnée quand je vois le nombre de reviews lol, merci du fond du coeur surtout à dumbledorette, Drudrue, twinzie, lily08, Arie-Evans, molly, Laeticia Osborne, greemy, MX, SusyBones, lilynatou, likyboy's, sadesirius et cerisevanille._**

_Lizoune_

_J'espère que vous êtes pas déçus, y a moins de piquant par rapport aux actions de Lily, j'ai quelques pannes d'inspirations lol._


	4. Une tentative bien vaine

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre après un mois d'absence avec le bac et ses révisions, un manque de motivation et d'idée, mais ce temps est révolu, je vous laisse en compagnie du quatrième chapitre !_

_Ps : annelaure0617 m'a fait remarquée que j'avais fait une belle erreur, Dora et James étaient en cours ensemble alors qu'ils sont respectivement en 7ème et 6ème année, mais pour la suite, ils doivent avoir une année de différence, alors dans mon Poudlard, les 7ème et 6ème années peuvent avoir cours ensemble (désolée si ça ne respecte pas le Poudlard de base)_

**Chapitre 4: Une tentative bien vaine**

James avança d'un pas déterminé en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, cette situation l'étouffait, il avait besoin d'explications, sa version des faits, pourquoi avait elle changée du jour au lendemain, et surtout pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur James à ce point. En chemin il rencontra son cher ami Sirius, qui apparemment avait totalement oublié son plan pour faire céder Lily car il draguait une jeune fille innocente de troisième année.

- J'espère te revoir un de ces quatre, dis Sirius tout en replaçant délicatement une des mèches blonde de son interlocutrice derrière l'oreille. Ce geste l'a fit tout simplement fondre sur place, elle resta à l'admirer tandis que Sirius se retourna pour parler à James.

- Alors Cornedrue?

- Dis moi, je rêves ou tu draguais une troisième année?

- Effectivement, elle est très charmante tu ne trouves pas?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Notre limite était les cinquièmes années, mais les troisièmes sont encore des gamines!

- Je pourrais même draguer une première année, elles sont toutes sous mon charme au moins! Pas comme cette saleté d'Evans, murmura-t-il avec agacement

- Evans? Tu recommences à l'appeler Evans, je croyais que c'était ta nouvelle amie.

- Apparemment je ne suis pas son style, elle a une case en moins je crois, apparemment elle préfère les bruns mal coiffés, portant des binocles... fit il d'un air désolé

- Pèses tes mots s'il te plaît, ce sont des lunettes et non des binocles.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, notre préfète préférée est sous ton charme, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

- Tes binocles sont peut être aphrodisiaques, ou alors quelqu'un lui fait boire des potions qui rendent les personnes moches belles et vice versa, je penche vraiment pour la seconde solution.

- Sirius, fit il d'un air grave, il y-a Dora et Lily continue toujours à me tourner autour, bon je vais aller la trouver, mademoiselle doit être en train de bouquiner

- Bonne chance vieux, je vais aller voir Stella.

- Attends une minute, je sais que Lily t'a rejeté et que tu veux te rassurer à propos de ton charme, mais là tu es tombé bien bas.

En guise de réponse Sirius lui fit une grimace, apparemment Lily l'avait déprimée en le repoussant ainsi. En enfonçant un peu plus Sirius dans sa pseudo remise en cause, James retrouvait le sourire qui s'échappa rapidement lorsqu'il repensa à Lily...

La discussion devenait imminente, si Sirius n'avait pas réussi, James n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : clarifier les choses en discutant calmement...

_"Ou peut elle être? Deux solutions : l'horrible pièce que l'on nomme bibliothèque ou notre chaleureuse salle commune? Bon essayons les deux ..." _pensa-t-il

Il parcouru la bibliothèque mais aucune fille aux cheveux roux ne s'y trouvait, par contre il remarqua que Dora y était, il s'éclipsa rapidement, elle avait l'air en rogne contre quelqu'un, il se doutait que c'était lui à cause de leur dernier cours ensemble où James lui avait sorti une excuse bidon pour le mot de Lily. Dora n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarquée quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de James, et elle avait sentie la présence de James dans la bibliothèque.

- James, dit elle doucement. D'apparence elle semblait calme, au son de sa voix elle n'avait rien laisser transparaître pourtant au fond d'elle-même elle bouillonnait de rage, et tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle recula.

- James, où en est on? lui demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux avec insistance.

_"Oh non tout sauf ça, pas les discussions de vieux couples par pitié"_

James sembla déboussolé, il fuyait ce genre de questions, il la fuyait du regard, préférant regarder les petites pierres sur le sol.

- James réponds moi! sa voix tremblotait légèrement.

- Dora, depuis quand on se prend la tête? fit il tranquillement. Depuis le début, on est bien ensemble, on est heureux, on prend du plaisir, si on commence à réfléchir à notre relation c'est le début de la fin!

- Oh alors, à tes yeux je ne suis qu'une partie de jambes en l'air c'est ça? fit elle furieusement

- Écoute c'est quand même comme ça que notre relation à débuter!

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche de James, il regretta de ne pas avoir assez réfléchi.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'elle va se terminée!

En effet, leur histoire avait commencée lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Sirius a eu la bonne idée de les enfermer dans la salle de cours, l'excitation de leur situation les avaient menés à des câlins très poussés qui ne faisaient pas faute à leurs réputations. Cependant ce soir-là, ce fut différent, ils continuèrent à se voir régulièrement jusqu'à accepter de sortir ensemble officiellement. Depuis leur histoire suivait un chemin précis, une espèce de routine où le dialogue était relativement peu présent mais pourtant ils restaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

Dora n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, elle aussi attendait une explication.

- James, continua-t-elle, depuis quelques jours je te trouve vraiment bizarre, d'ailleurs hier j'ai bien vu ce qui se passait avec la sage petite préfète des Gryffondors, tu lui passais des mots en douce, et tu oses me prendre pour une conne en me disant que c'est un espèce de bonbon moldu.

Lors de sa dernière réplique elle avait perdue tout son sang froid laissant éclater la colère qu'elle retenait depuis quelques jours.

- Quoi ! Evans? Sage? Ce sont deux mots qui ne peuvent être associés ! C'est une allumeuse, rien de plus!

- James, c'est le monde à l'envers : Lily Evans; miss-je-respecte-le-règlement-de-Poudlard-ligne-par-ligne te draguerait peut être. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confessions, James, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de chercher des excuses et commences par être honnête, si tu n'as plus envie d'être avec moi dis le moi ce sera clair au moins!

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux couleurs azur, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler de nouveau.

- Dora tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu sais très bien que je veux continuer d'être auprès de toi, fit il d'une voix assurée.

Elle tourna le dos à James, ses yeux se gonflant un peu plus, et prononça une phrase qui fit paniquer James

- James, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Si elle s'était retournée c'était pour une bonne raison, elle appréhendait la réaction de James.

James s'avança lentement et lui enlaça la taille et déposa une baiser sur son cou

- Dora, je t'apprécie, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais tu sais ce que je pense de ça, on est jeunes, on aura le temps de se prendre le tête plus tard...

- Tu as raison, fit elle timidement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, on s'est pas vu depuis quelques jours, je pensais que tu m'évitais et j'ai imaginé toutes sortes de choses.

Ils restèrent enlacés silencieusement, James décida de le rompre

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il l'enlaça une dernière fois et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

James, rassuré de cette discussion avec Dora, n'oublia pas qu'il devait trouver Lily, il fouilla les coins qu'elle fréquentait mais elle n'y était pas, maintenant qu'elle avait changée, ces endroits habituels doivent lui sembler extrêmement fade. Fatigué il préfère donc reporter sa recherche et monter se reposer dans son dortoir.

Il ouvrir la porte, et écarquilla ses yeux, elle était là, encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lança-t-il à Lily qui était tranquillement allongée sur son lit

- Oh James, fit elle d'une voix chaleureuse, je t'attendais justement

James fouilla du regard son dortoir

- Je suis rentrée sans Sirius, confirma-t-elle

- Ah, soupira-t-il, ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls?

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative avec un sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres.

- Je me suis permise d'entrer, j'espère que ça ne te poses pas de problème, son ton était doux, sage, son regard se baissa comme si elle avait commis une bêtise.

Dommage qu'à Poudlard, le théâtre n'était pas une matière enseignée, Lily était brillante, depuis le début James tombait dans son piège, et elle ne lâchait pas prise.

- Alors que voulais tu si tu es entrée? fit il d'un ton légèrement cassant et dur

- Tout doux mon chéri, je voulais juste te demander conseil au niveau vestimentaire.

- En ce moment il y a de belles capes à Pré-au-Lard...

- Oh James, coupa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas parler de capes, mais de lingerie, ses yeux brillèrent face à la réaction de James, sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Qu..quoi? De lingerie? Pour..pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? balbutia James

- Tu dois t'y connaître un minimum ou je me trompes? A Poudlard, toutes les filles, elle insista sur le mot _toutes _, sont folles de toi, et je me disais que tu devais avoir certaines préférences.

- Question lingerie, j'aime les culottes de grands-mères, fit il le plus naturellement possible

- Tu n'es pas très coquin, répondit elle d'un air mutin tout en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

- Non, répliqua-t-il avec hésitation

- Moi je pencherais pour tout autre chose...

- Tant mieux, coupa-t-il

- Et au niveau des couleurs?

- Tout sauf rouge, son teint avait viré à la couleur écarlate, son malaise face à la situation commençait à être de plus en plus remarqué.

- Pourquoi pas rouge?

- Trop vulgaire, répondit il d'une traite

- Merci je vais te laisser apparemment tu as envie de rester seul

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte

- Lily, attends, il faut qu'on se parle

- Volontiers, elle s'assit sur le lit de Peter qui était face à celui de James, où était justement l'intéressé

-Voilà, depuis quelques jours j'ai une question qui reste en suspens, bon je me lance, comment cela se fait que du jour au lendemain tu es tellement changée?

- Mon changement ne te plaît pas?

- Je préférais m'abstenir de répondre.

- Oui j'ai changée, et je m'acceptes mieux ainsi, il va falloir t'y faire, d'ailleurs tu as une part de responsabilité là-dedans... à présent elle le fuit du regard

- Je te demande pardon?

- Non je ne peux pas, il vaut mieux que j'y ailles

Elle se dirigea de nouveau rapidement vers la porte, mais James l'entendait autrement, il la retenait fermement par son poignet

- Dis moi

- Puisque tu insistes, elle fit semblant d'hésiter, marqua un temps et reprit la parole, voilà depuis quelques temps je fais des rêves très significatifs sur nous deux, dit elle de façon détachée, et un matin je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas tenté ma chance, mes rêves peuvent devenir réalité si chacun donne de sa personne, elle commença à caresser l'avant bras de James.

Apparemment cette délicate attention troubla James plus qu'autre chose.

- No..non je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu veux parler de Dora? Pourtant ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu tromperais une fille.

- Avec elle c'est différent, et oui, maintenant je préférerais être seul.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille, au lieu de cela elle s'avança vers lui, sa main caressa son dos pour finir sur sa fesse gauche

- James Potter, notre attirance est indéniable, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Son cerveau eut à peine le temps d'assimiler les évènements et de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie.

Au fond de lui même, James était toujours tiraillé, cette discussion confirmait donc que Lily était sous son charme, du moins il en était persuadé, il fut pourtant fier de lui, il avait réussi à lui résister et à montrer à nouveau qu'il tenait à Dora.

Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui ce n'était qu'une apparence et que Lily avait raison.

Tout était flou, sa situation, ses envies, Dora avait raison, où en étaient ils dans leur relation, ces questions qu'il fuyait avec soin revenaient à la surface.

Et le problème Lily, un sentiment bizarre imprégna son être, Lily n'avait jamais été une personne qui l'attirait, et en quelques jours elle avait réussie à changer la donne, et ces derniers jours, James ne réalisait toujours pas, comme si il vivait la vie d'une autre personne.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, s'enfouît la tête profondément dans l'oreiller, et sombra dans un sommeil profond en espérant que ces derniers jours n'étaient en fait qu'un long rêve...

_Lizoune_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vous remercie pour vos reviews postés pour le chapitre précédent, especially to: Drudrue, SusyBones, greemy , cerisevanille et annelaure0617_


	5. Nuit blanche

**Chapitre 5: Nuit blanche**

Les Gryffondors étaient tous impatients, le match de Quidditch contre l'équipe Serpentard arrivait à grand pas, pourtant un Gryffondor avait oublié ce match si important, qui plus est il en sera un des protagonistes : James Potter, le jeune homme qui était surmené par divers problèmes. Il fut absent aux séances d'entraînements de la semaine, et le capitaine des Gryffondors le réprimanda dès son arrivée à la Grande Salle où il avait prévu de prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, Johnson, le capitaine en avait tout simplement décidé autrement. Il passa toute la matinée à rattraper son retard pour être prêt le soir-même. Cette entraînement fut un bon moyen d'éviter Lily, et il se blâma intérieurement de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, mais le mal était fait...

Lily avait tout de même réussie à suivre James dans les vestiaires, situation délicate, mais Lily n'était venue que pour l'encourager, comme une amie le ferait, les matchs contre les Serpentards étaient connus pour être plus rudes que les autres.

James avait fait un match brillant, et avait permit, en partie, la victoire méritée des Gryffondors. Qui disait victoire, disait aussi une fête pour la célébrer, grâce à Sirius, la salle commune aux couleurs rouges et or était prête pour la fête, il avait réussi à trouver de l'alcool avec l'aide des nombreux souterrains que cachait Poudlard. Cette fête improvisée était ouverte à tous les âges, mais aussi à toutes les maisons, sauf celle des perdants, Stella et Dora se joignirent à la fête, pour le plus grand plaisir de James à être distant d'une certaine rousse.

**X**o**x**o**X**

Miss Evans s'était littéralement ennuyé devant le match, elle avait pourtant essayé de chercher l'intêret que cette activité dégageait mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle s'était forcée à venir pour continuer à troubler James, cependant elle s'était calmée, le Quidditch est vraiment la passion de James, et même une fille ne le déstabiliserait pas. Elle se résigna à faire les devoirs qu'elle avait négligée ces derniers jours, peut-être qu'elle ferai une pause pour profiter de la fête.

Elle descendit pour voir comment se dérouler la fête, apparemment très bien, certains dansaient, d'autres parlaient, des couples se formaient dans cette salle commune, et finalement d'autres buvaient. Sirius aperçu Lily, et en profita directement pour lui soumettre un défi de taille.

- Lily, joins toi à nous. Elle accepta directement, elle n'avait rien à perdre, Sirius était en compagnie de Remus et Peter, derrière eux se tenaient James et Dora qui fêtaient la victoire d'une autre manière...

- Tu passes une bonne soirée, demanda gentiment Remus

- J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre, et j'ai décidé de faire une pause

- Heureusement que tu fais une pause, j'ai un défi à te proposer, lança Sirius le sourire aux lèvres

Lily haussa un sourcil

- Je tiens le pari que tu n'arriveras pas à boire autant de Whisky Pur Feu que moi, allez accepte, on est ici pour faire la fête.

Elle paraissait indifférente, mais au fond d'elle même, elle voulait redevenir la préfète d'avant, celle qui s'acharnait sur Potter et sa bande, mais elle devait patienter, bien que donner un avertissement lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

- Sirius, je suis préfète et je peux m'amuser autrement, répondit elle en lançant un clin d'oeil furtif

- Moi j'accepte

Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter se retournèrent, et virent que c'était Dora qui avait parlé. Elle fixait Lily au lieu de Sirius avec un air de défi mélangé à de la fierté.

- Tu...tu es sûre ? demande James l'oeil inquiet

- Absolument, après tout on est ici pour fêter vos exploits, et puis j'ai envie de remettre Sirius à sa place

- Tu peux parler cocotte, je sens que tu ne résistes pas à l'alcool, répondit Sirius, il agita sa baguette en marmonnant un sort pour faire apparaître plusieurs verres remplis à ras bord.

_Une heure et demie plus tard_

- Encoreuh une autreuhh, dit Dora sur un ton suppliant, elle avait l'air de ne plus savoir où elle était, elle regardait James comme si c'était un parfait inconnu

- Elle est très charmante dans cet état-là, se moqua Remus

En guise de réponse, il eut un soupir de la part de James.

- J'avais dis à Sirius que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Et moi je n'ai pas empêché Dora, se lamenta James

- Vaaaincoeurrrr, cria Sirius avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Dora somnolait depuis quelques minutes, James se chargea de la raccompagner à son dortoir, c'était la moindre des choses à faire.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas relevé ce défi, souffla Lily en direction de Remus

Il lui sourit et la fixa du coin de l'oeil.

- Je savais que Sirius allait trop loin, tu as peut être changée, mais pas à ce point.

Son regard était étrange, et il continua à la fixer.

- Bon, vas-y je t'écoute, lui dit elle au bout d'un certain temps. Toi aussi tu veux me faire remarquer que j'ai changée?

- Lily, tu me connais, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, de ton corps, mais ne te perds pas en route...

Elle attendait à ce qu'il la sermonne, même si il n'était pas de ce genre, mais il l'avait quitté comme ça avec ces quelques mots. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup plus qu'une simple phrase. Remus était toujours de bon conseil, elle songea à prendre en compte celui-ci, bien sur au fond d'elle même si elle avait changée ce n'était que par vengeance, et ce changement n'était que provisoire, mais il se peut des fois qu'on tombe dans son propre piège.

_"Ne te perds pas en route"_ cette phrase n'avait cessé de se répéter dans la tête de Lily, elle se promena seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard et décida de se diriger vers son dortoir, sa pause avait été très longue, mais le sommeil ne l'avait encore gagné, mais le lendemain elle avait cours, elle irait donc dormir sagement.

Et c'est au pied des escaliers des filles de Gryffondor qu'elle l'aperçu, le fruit de sa vengeance.

- James

Il était assis, et la tête enfoui dans ses mains, il releva sa tête, l'air morose. Lily ressentit de la compassion à son égard.

- Oh Lily, il se poussa vers la gauche afin que Lily puisse monter

Au lieu de monter se coucher, elle s'assit à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle avec douceur

- J'ai dû ramené Dora ici, il émit un bâillement et ne continua pas.

- Je comprends pas tout là...

- Excuse moi, fit il en souriant, j'ai voulu ramener Dora dans sa salle, mais ils ont changés le mot de passe cette nuit, alors je l'ai ramené à Gryffondor, mais elle a commencé à vomir, et Jersey, une de ses amies m'a proposée son aide, elle connaissait des sortilèges contre les vomissements, apparemment c'est une habituée, à cette phrase Lily éclata de rire, alors je n'ai pas refusé.

- Jersey est la soeur de Dora, James, elle a un an de moins que moi, et elle partage ma chambre, donc je sens une bonne nuit en perspective.

- Bon courage d'avance, fit James un brin malicieux

Le silence s'installa, et Lily se mit à nouveau à réfléchir à propos des paroles de Remus, il ne savait pas son plan, mais malgré cela, elle se remettait en cause, elle s'était rapprochée de James, jouant avec ses désirs, et ses sentiments, elle s'était trouvée machiavélique, peut-être trop, mais elle _avait_ aimée ça, mais à présent...

James la coupa dans sa réflexion

- Tu n'as pas sommeil?

- Pas trop, votre soirée n'était pas si assommante que ça.

- Dora et Sirius en sont les protagonistes, tu les remerciera plus tard. D'ailleurs, moi j'ai raccompagné Dora, mais qui c'est chargé de Sirius?

- Stella s'en charge...

- ...à sa manière, termina James toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Hum, si tu n'as pas sommeil, j'ai un défi que tu pourrais peut-être relever.

- Si tu suis le chemin de Sirius, tu connais déjà ma réponse.

- Non, non, c'est autre chose, est-ce que tu pourrais faire une nuit blanche malgré tes responsabilités de préfète?

- J'ai déjà fait plusieurs nuits blanches dans ma vie, même lorsque j'étais préfète.

- Oui mais jamais en ma compagnie, son regard en disait long, et puis élimines tout de suite le fait de ne arriver à dormir dans ton lit comme une nuit blanche voulue, Lily sourit à nouveau.

- J'accepte, il se leva et lui sourit timidement, mais tu as prévu quelque chose de précis?

- J'improviserais, mais il faut que j'aille prendre le matériel nécessaire, attends moi en bas de l'escalier de la salle commune.

James s'était littéralement jeté dans la gueule du loup, c'est lui qui avait proposé à Lily de faire une nuit blanche, alors que jusqu'alors, c'était Lily qui faisait tout pour être avec lui, il avait pourtant fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la fuir. Mais ce soir-là, il l'avait trouvé différente, elle n'avait pas cherchée à le séduire, elle s'était calmée ou peut-être était elle trop fatiguée, et il songea à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lily, avec laquelle elle avait dû tout simplement comprendre le message .

**xxx**

- Voilà, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Il lui montra sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs.

- C'est la première fois que tu acceptes de me montrer ta cape, j'ai toujours essayé de te la piquer tu sais.

- Oui et tu n'as réussi à avoir la cape, seulement.

- Bon tu as prévu quelque chose?

- Non, je suis à court d'idée, et un peu fatigué à vrai dire, toi tu en as?

- Non plus, je comptais sur toi, fit elle faussement vexée

Ils marchèrent sans but discutant de tout et de rien, James parlait de sa passion pour le Quidditch, en tentant de convaincre Lily que ce sport était très intéressant, Lily évoqua rapidement sa passion à elle, la lecture, apprendre, elle dérapa sur le sujet de sa famille, mais elle ne l'évoqua que très rapidement, James lui raconta l'histoire des Maraudeurs, elle savait déjà pour Remus, mais en savoir un peu plus ne la gênait point.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de marcher, pour se reposer, Lily prononça un sort pour faire apparaître _comme par magie _un banc au milieu du couloir qui assurait la liaison entre la salle de cours de Métamorphose et la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Devant eux, le soleil faisait timidement son apparition, James avait évoqué brièvement Dora, mais la curiosité de Lily était bien éveillée.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, ça se voit.

James semblait perdu, il fixa ce qui se trouvait devant lui pendant plusieurs secondes sans cligner des yeux.

- C'est tellement étrange, lâcha-t-il enfin, j'avais de l'affection pour elle bien avant qu'on soit ensemble, on avait les mêmes envies, être avec quelqu'un tout en sachant qu'on se quittera un jour ou l'autre, profiter tout simplement.

- C'est quand même un record de ta part d'être restée avec une fille, je dirais même, un miracle.

- Peter est allé jusqu'à faire des paris derrière mon dos, si je reste plus de trois jours avec une fille, même moins par moment. Je sais que je vais dévié de sujet, mais j'essaie de me remémorer les conversations que nous avions avant.

- Elle ne dépassait pas plus de deux mots: _la ferme_, ou une phrase un peu plus longue : _dégages de ma vue_ ou _tu vas me le payer._

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du tort, je sais que je n'ai jamais été très sympathique avec toi, surtout les premières années.

_'C'est trop tard', pensa-t-elle_

- Ce temps est révolu n'est-ce pas? fit elle pour le rassurer

- Heureusement, la preuve, on est là, qui l'aurais cru.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le bras de James se posa sur ses épaules à elle, il caressa machinalement son bras, elle se retira avec douceur de son épaule, et le fixa avec intensité, il suivi le même chemin qu'elle, et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux à la lumière du soleil, il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques

Dès l'entente de son compliment, ses joues se rosirent directement, elle souffla un timide 'merci', mais son regard était loin d'être timide, elle ne le fuyait pas, James non plus. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, leur baiser était pudique, doux, les mains de Lily se glissèrent dans les cheveux en bataille de James, celui-ci entourant, avec son bras, sa fine taille. Dans la tête de Lily, elle embrassait James, et non _Potter_...

_Lizoune_

_Voilou c'est fini pour le 5ème chapitre,( j'aurais voulu développer un peu plus leurs conversations ) je remercie **Maïly**, **Drudrue**, **sadesirius**, **dumbledorette**, **lauralavoiepelletier **et **cerisevanille** pour leurs reviews ! _

_C'était le dernier chapitre parce que je pars en vacances cette fin de semaine, et j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic qui portera sur Remus.OC, j'espère que vous avez pas été déçus par ce chapitre, Lily est moins machiavélique , peut être que ça vous déplaît, mais elle est humaine avant tout lol, j'attends vos commentaires si le coeur vous en dit._

**Bonnes vacances !**


	6. De nouvelles envies

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances, les miennes ont été géniales bref je ne m'étend pas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews postés au chapitre précédent, ca fait toujours plaisir de revenir et de les voir !_

_Merci à : **sadesirius, Twinzie, lolita, Arie Evans, moimoiremoi, Dark Mione, Miss Hell Black, cerisevanille, Lilli-Puce, tite-lolo, SusyBones, Laeticia Osborne, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, didy **et **greemy !**_

_Je v**O**us laisse avec le n**O**uveau chapitre. _

**Chapitre 6: De nouvelles envies**

Le couloir, éclairé par le soleil éclatant, demeurait silencieux, seuls deux élèves y étaient présents, passionnés par un baiser qui les lié et qu'aucun des deux ne voulut briser. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas pensés que dans quelques minutes ce même couloir serait envahis par les Poufsouffles souhaitant aller en cours de Métamorphose.

Lily, confuse, rompît le baiser sans prononcé un mot, détournant son visage de James, elle demeurait silencieuse et interdite. Ses pensées se bousculèrent, l'une d'elle, l'horrifia tout particulièrement, elle avait appréciée ces moments passés en compagnie de James, et encore plus, ce baiser qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé.

L'intéressé, assis à ses cotés, regardait Lily, l'esprit tourmenté. Mélangé entre deux sentiments, celui d'une lourde culpabilité envers Dora, et celui d'une envie nouvelle, naissante, celle d'être avec Lily, une envie sincère de la connaître, de partager des moments privilégiés avec elle.

La fuite . Ce fut ce que Lily avait instantanément décidée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Sans un regard vers James, elle se leva, baissa la tête, elle accéléra au moment où elle entendit James criait son nom, qui se leva pour la rattraper. A l'entente de l'approche de ses pas, elle commença à courir, courir toujours plus vite. Par chance, James ne put la rattraper, la venue massive des quatrièmes années qui avaient cours ralentit sa course, Lily se faufila parmi les élèves pour brouiller les pistes, il abandonna lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux le picotait, la fatigue l'avait rattrapé, il avait beau avoir passer une très belle nuit blanche, son corps avait des besoins, celui de dormir, par conséquent, il décida d'aller se reposer, ses cours ne commençant pas tout de suite, au pire, louper un cours n'était pas une nouveauté.

Dans son dortoir, les autres maraudeurs dormaient profondément, James fit tout son possible pour ne faire aucun bruit, jeter un sort, sa main sans force n'en était plus capable malheureusement. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, le contact de son lit était tellement moelleux qu'il soupira de plaisir, il s'endormit comme un bébé.

**xxx**

- Lily.

Sirius hocha un sourcil, et tourna lentement sa tête vers le lit de James, le seul qui était toujours endormi, celui ci serrait son coussin au niveau de sa tête. Amusé par le spectacle, Sirius ne chercha pas une seule seconde à le réveiller bien qu'ils soient en retard pour aller en cours, il continua à l'observer. Un sourire bênet se dessina sur les lèvres de James.

- Quel spectacle attendrissant, chuchota Sirius .

- Lilou.

_Il me fait tous les prénoms en L_, pensa Sirius.

James s'approcha plus près de son coussin et lui fit un bisou.

_Il a un soucis c'est pas possible_, pensa il à nouveau le regard incrédule devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Peter entra en furie dans la chambre, tout angoissé, il se dirigea vers son lit, retournant sa couverture, son drap, son coussin.

- Je l'ai enfin ! cria Peter tout joyeux d'avoir retrouvé sa plume.

- Mais pourquoi tu cries?

- J'ai réalisé devant la salle que j'avais oublié ma plume.

- Quelqu'un pouvait t'en prêter une Peter!

- Mince, murmura ce dernier réalisant sa bêtise.

- Oh non ! James vient de se réveiller, fit Sirius visiblement mécontent.

- Bon j'y vais, je vais être en retard, et vous aussi !

- Mouais, répliqua Sirius sans réel empressement.

Il regarda son ami émergé de son sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, pour ne pas changer, baillant et s'étirant en même temps. Il réalisa qu'il était dans son dortoir où un Sirius était là, toujours à le fixer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? C'est ma tête au réveil qui te fait rire?

- Non c'est ce que tu dis avant ton réveil qui me fait rire, toujours souriant.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Allez, un petit effort, de quoi as tu rêvé cette nuit?

Il réfléchissait, un peu paniqué, de quoi avait il rêvé, et comment Sirius pouvait il savoir?

- Je, je ne vois pas, répondit James totalement perdu.

- Dans ton sommeil tu disais juste le prénom de 'Lily', puis tu as dis 'Lilou' et t'as fini par embrasser ton coussin.

Les yeux de James faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

- J'ai, j'ai, j'ai quoi?

Sirius acquiesça en clignant des yeux.

- Elle te rends fou jusqu'à dans tes rêves la petite Evans.

James repensa directement à la nuit passée, son rêve lui revenait en tête, il avait rêvé d'elle et lui dans ce couloir, il avait retranscrit la réalité dans son rêve. Elle avait fuit et lui avait tenté de la rattraper, sans y parvenir.

- J'ai aussi vu que t'avais pas couché ici cette nuit.

- Comment tu sais? T'étais pas bourré hier? interrogea James

- Ouais au bout de deux heures, j'allais mieux et Stella m'a saoulé, pire que les Whisky Pur Feu, alors je suis revenu ici et j'ai vu ton joli lit tout seul, j'ai voulu voir où tu étais avec la carte mais tu l'avais prise, alors où étais tu?

- Avec Lily.

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

- On a pas couché ensemble, enlève tout de suite ce sourire pervers de ton visage.

Il obéit en remarquant que James était sérieux.

- Vous avez fait quoi toute la nuit alors? demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas comment passer la nuit une fille sans rien faire.

James lui expliqua alors tout, Dora qui tenait plus en place, Lily qui avait accepté de passer une nuit blanche en sa compagnie, le fait qu'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle Lily, ce n'était plus la préfète coincée, mais plus l'aguicheuse de ces derniers jours, elle était simple, timide, bavarde, attachante, et le baiser, il savait que ce n'était pas un baiser comme les autres, et il finissait par expliquer sa fuite, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Elle était peut-être fatiguée, fit Sirius peu convaincu par sa propre réplique.

- Je n'en doute pas mais pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit? rétorqua James légèrement paumé

- Bizarre, peut être qu'elle osait pas te dire que t'embrasser mal.

- Sirius ! répliqua James en colère

- James ! fit il en l'imitant.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Peut être c'est parce que tu es déjà pris, et qu'elle n'est pas du style à briser les couples, émit Sirius

Ils loupèrent la première heure de cours, Sirius continua de le réconforter,et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était partie, chercher une réponse, qui resta en suspens.

A 10h, ils regagnèrent leurs sièges en cours de Sortilèges, James lança un coup d'oeil furtif à la table de Lily. Vide. Sa table était vide, il n'y avait que sa voisine Bell qui était installée. Il cligna des yeux, puis les frotta, croyant à un mirage, mais rien ne changea, le siège était toujours vide.

- Je lui fait autant d'effet que ça, se venta James auprès de Sirius.

Cette phrase fit rire le dernier. Même si il plaisantait, son absence fut tout à fait exemplaire, jamais Lily Evans n'avait été absente à un cours de sa vie. Il envoya un mot discret à Remus pour savoir si Lily était présente au cours précédent, il répondit par la négative. Encore un mystère de la part de Lily, tout d'abord une fuite, et maintenant une absence en cours, pendant toute la durée du cours il se posa un tas de questions. Il n'avait pas fini de s'en poser ...

**xxx **

Dans son dortoir, assise en position du lotus Lily s'était emmitouflée d'une grosse couverture, elle avait fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient désordonnés pour lui donner une mine malade et fatiguée. Elle parlait toute seule, ses réflexions ne pouvant être contenues dans ses pensées.

- C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je perds totalement le contrôle.

_Tu l'apprécies tout simplement, lui dicta sa conscience._

- Oh toi ramène pas ta fraise!

_Il faut voir la vérité en face._

- C'est vrai, c'est une toute autre personne que j'ai connu hier, fit elle le visage attendri.

Elle s'allongea pour essayer de dormir, et de rattraper les heures perdues. Toutefois, elle continuait à penser à James, elle admettait qu'elle l'aimait de plus en plus, et que tout deux s'étaient mal jugés, et une question restait sans réponse: devait elle continuer son manège ou tout arrêter là?Elle ne sentait plus la rancoeur qui la portait tant avant, elle avait évoluée, changée et grandit. Elle était perdue, ne sachant plus que faire, elle avait arrêtée de le draguer, ceci ne lui ressembler pas, elle trouvait ce jeu amusant, mais maintenant elle ne trouvait plus de piquant à déstabiliser son ancien ennemi. Pour l'instant elle décida de dormir profondément, ses yeux se refermèrent tout seuls malgré ses inquiétudes.

Pendant le déjeuner, toujours de trace de Lily, et ceci dura toute la journée, James sentait un vide, mais ne chercha pas à savoir d'où il venait, il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions et entreprit d'aller voir Lily après son dernier cours, à part si par miracle elle venait à ce cours. Mais il n'en fut pas question, elle n'était toujours pas là.

Il se munit de sa carte pour vérifier la position de Lily, les pas de "Lily Evans" s'affichèrent, elle était en train de faire les cent pas dans son dortoir. Il aperçut Jersey dans la salle commune, il fallait qu'il soit accompagné d'une fille pour avoir accès aux dortoirs des filles. Il lui demanda, elle accepta sans problème.

- Tu veux voir qui en haut?

Il hésita, Jersey était tout de même la soeur de Dora mais il ne mentit pas, de plus elles partageaient la chambre ensemble.

- Lily Evans.

- Ah okay, mais tu ne sors pas avec ma soeur toi?

- Si mais j'ai le droit de parler aux autres filles non?

Elle acquiesça, comment pouvait elle se douter de ce qui se passer entre Lily et lui?

Arrivés devant la porte, Jersey le prévint.

- Lily est couché depuis ce matin, elle avait l'air malade quand je l'ai vu, douleur de fille je pense si tu vois...

- Oui oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, tu aurais pu éviter, répondit il en grimaçant. Merci beaucoup Jersey.

Jersey redescendit en salle commune, quant à James il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, aucune réponses, il se permit d'entrer sans autorisation, la porte entrebâillée, il aperçut le lit de Lily, le seul occupé. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle avait l'air profondément endormie, il ne fit rien, il resta quelques minutes à la contempler dans son sommeil, il replaça une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille de façon délicate, il lui caressa sa joue et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

- Fais de beaux rêves ma belle, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce au creux de l'oreille.

Lily, qui faisait semblant de dormir, sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, elle fondait littéralement sous ce doux surnom, elle n'attendait qu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, de peur qu'elle rougisse devant lui.

Il était parti sans se rendre compte des réactions éveillées de Lily, il trouvait ça louche que lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa carte elle faisait les cent pas, mais il ne se posa plus de questions, il avait une idée précise en tête, et encore une fois il avait besoin de Jersey.

- J'ai encore besoin de toi Jersey, dit James en la tirant par la bras.

- Mais, s'écria cette dernière emporté de force par James.

Ils partirent en direction des dortoirs des Serdaigles, plus précisément celui des filles.

- Cette fois-ci tu vas faire la causette à qui? demanda Jersey exaspérée

- Ta soeur.

- Hum, fit elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Ouais ouais si t'y tiens, rétorqua James pas du tout convaincu. On y est, merci encore, pour te remercier à ton anniversaire, tu auras le droit à une soirée en exclusivité avec Sirius.

Jersey était toute excitée par son cadeau, elle sauta dans ses bras en criant "merci", au bout du cinquième remerciements, James n'avait plus d'oreille gauche.

Cependant après son départ, il n'avait toujours pas oublié de parler à Dora, il toqua à la porte, Dora lui ouvrit directement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit il .

Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, James s'était levé très tôt, il avait encore rêvé d'elle, encore le même rêve que la veille, dans le même couloir, la même fuite, la même tentative de la rattraper, et toujours cet échec qu'il avait connu dans le réalité tout comme dans le rêve. Il partit manger, et rattrapa les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait en attendant d'aller en cours.

Après avoir fait ses actions matinales, il décida d'aller en cours, est-ce que Lily avait enfin trouver le courage de se lever du lit, il l'espérait, au fond de lui, sa présence lui manquait. Ils avaient cours de DCFM renforcé en demi groupe. Le professeur Dawnley avait l'habitude de laisser sa porte ouverte, il était matinale et préparer à l'avance la salle. James s'installa à la table de Lily, même si il craignait qu'elle l'esquive et aille s'asseoir ailleurs, mais le risque était à prendre.

Lily s'était levée, s'était arrangée par rapport à la veille, elle était moins provocante, mais moins timide, elle était habillé de façon très simple, et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval tout en laissant quelques mèches détachées. La nuit lui avait portée conseil, elle resterait elle même, plus de provocation. Ensuite, concernant ce baiser, elle avait admit à elle même s'être attaché à James, elle l'avait cherché après tout.

Elle se rendit en cours sous l'oeil ébahi de certains. Un jour de cours loupé dans la vie de Lily Evans ce n'est pas habituel, surtout quand le lendemain on est en pleine forme, mais elle ne fit pas attention et alla rejoindre son siège.

James, assis, une heure avec moi : ce fut la première phrase qui traversa l'esprit de Lily. Son coeur se cognant contre sa poitrine, elle prit l'initiative de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Tout deux lancèrent un timide "salut", James approcha sa main et effleura la sienne avec son index, un regard en coin et un sourire fit son apparition des deux cotés.

Le cours débuta sans trop de bruit, seul les Gryffondors avec l'option DCFM renforcé étaient présent, la classe était à moitié rempli. Lily restait rêveuse jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de papier arrive devant elle. Elle déploya le papier discrètement.

_" Cava mieux depuis hier? Tu as pu récupéré tes heures de sommeil? _

_ps: ta coiffure fait ressortir tes beaux yeux "_

Même si le message n'était pas signé elle savait le destinataire. Ses joues virèrent à la couleur rosée à la lecture du compliment. Sans tarder elle lui répondit.

_" Oui je vais mieux, j'espère que ça se voit, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais merci pour ton compliment, je dirais que ta coiffure en pétard fait toujours ton charme"_

Il sourit à son compliment, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_" Moi je sais quoi te dire, je veux te parler après les cours"_

Elle acquiesça et retourna à ses rêveries tout en faisant croire qu'elle écoutait le cours, mais son esprit était obnubilé par autre chose, elle ne prit pas la peine de se forcer à se concentrer.

La fin du cours était enfin arrivé, Lily et James prirent tout leur temps, ils se bousculèrent doucement à la sortie.

- Alors que voulais tu me dire? interrogea-t-elle

- J'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi, dit il sans la lâcher du regard.

- Oh, fit elle touchée, oui tu as quelque chose en tête.

- A vrai dire oui, l'autre fois quand on parlait de Quidditch, tu m'avais dis que tu avais peur sur un balai, je me disais que, enfin, faire un tour avec moi.

- Je ne risque rien avec toi, dit elle sans le vouloir, ses paroles avaient échappés à son contrôle.

Le soir venu, tout deux étaient au point de rendez vous. James munit de son balai fétiche, Lily l'enfourcha, James se plaça derrière elle.

- N'ait crainte, donnes moi tes mains, tu vas guidé le balai avec moi.

Elle se laissa faire, ses cheveux volants, James ne put s'empêcher d'inhaler son odeur, elle le sentie. Lily resta émerveillé par le paysage et par le fait qu'elle arrivait enfin à se diriger avec un balai. Ils descendirent au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, l'air était devenu trop frais.

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, sa main réchauffant son dos, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa, un baiser plus passionné que le premier. James, heureux de sa démarcha, lui avoua une nouvelle.

- Lily, j'ai rompu avec Dora.

Lily se figea, à nouveau , perdue dans ses pensées, sa vengeance ayant portée ses fruits, qu'allait elle faire maintenant?

_Lizoune_

_Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu les zouzoux pitchou !_

_Hope you liked that & see ya !_


	7. Le tournant

**Merci à :** _titelolo, Drudrue, SusyBones, cerisevanille, Laeticia Osborne, greemy, tiffanypotter, Miss Hell Black, anne-laure0617, dumbledorette et dafie pour leurs reviews ! _

**Chapitre 7: Le tournant**

Lily semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'accrochait fort au bras de James pourtant il était descendu du balai depuis quelques minutes. La nouvelle que venait d'annoncer James était tout à fait inattendue, elle avait tout tenté pour qu'ils se séparent, et n'attendait que ça... depuis qu'elle était plus naturelle, elle avait oubliée l'espace d'un instant l'objectif final de ce si soudain rapprochement auprès de James.

- Lily? dit il tout en enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens pour les réchauffer.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda droit dans les yeux, pleins d'interrogations alors que celui de James était l'un des plus attendrissants. Elle fondit sur place.

- Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia-t-elle.

- Moi je sais.

Et sans perdre une seconde, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore un baiser enivrant dans lequel Lily perdait toute raison et y oublia ses inquiétudes.

- Dora a tenu le coup? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis? posa Lily curieuse de la réponse.

- Ça peut aller, il y a eu bien pire que ça, j'ai commencé par lui dire qu'en ce moment, ce n'était plus comme le début, sachant que ça n'aller pas durer, il fallait rompre un jour ou l'autre.

Lily l'écouta attentivement, bien qu'au fond elle avait un pincement au coeur, elle voulait cette rupture.

- Et je lui ai parlé de toi, souffla-t-il.

Lily rougit bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il avait pu dire sur elle.

- Tu as dis quoi? toujours le feu aux joues.

- Que je voulais évoluer, ne plus rester à une relation basique, je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais je sais que Dora ne sera jamais la femme de ma vie, on n'a jamais discuté, jamais on a pris le temps de se poser et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, en deux jours j'ai plus appris sur toi que sur elle depuis que je la connais. Elle a été furieuse, dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom, elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'on se rapprochait, du moins, à ce point là.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa, toujours timide. Sans se dire un mot, encore. Une phrase restait bloquer dans le cerveau de Lily, il avait sous entendu qu'elle était une femme avec qui il pouvait passer sa vie, même si elle n'en était pas sûre, elle restait tiraillée, vérité ou mensonge, encore une fois elle n'eut pas le plaisir d'y songer...

**xxx**

Un nouveau couple à Poudlard, c'était la nouvelle, la rumeur du moment. Quoiqu'il en soit les deux tourtereaux ne s'en souciaient guère, ils restèrent ensemble toute la journée ensemble, sous l'oeil malveillant de Dora, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour remplacer James, elle recommençait ses passades, sa victime était un jeune homme charmant qui était à Serpentard. Cette nouvelle ne fit aucun effet à James, bien que les Serpentards ne soient pas ses meilleurs amis, il trouvait ça ridicule qu'elle s'abaisse à ça pour le rendre jaloux.

Toute cette première journée, Lily et James se tenaient la main, s'embrassèrent dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Une journée inoubliable des deux cotés. Cependant lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Lily fut assaillit par ses doutes de la veille, faisait elle le bon choix? Lui tenait à elle et était sincère depuis le début, elle ne pouvait pas dire autant. Et toute la nuit, elle s'accusait de son manque de sincérité, elle ne put dormir, prise par trop de remords, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, à faire croire qu'elle était bien. Être avec James était incroyable, et de ce coté là, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Elle imagina les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir, celle utopique, où James ne lui en voulait pas, ou à celle catastrophique dans laquelle James lui criait des infamies insupportables.

Au final, elle prit la lourde décision que le lendemain à l'aube, elle lui dirait tout, elle devait être honnête, c'était devenu vitale.

**xxx**

Incrédule, un visage en colère, c'était l'expression actuelle de James à l'entente de ce que venait de confesser Lily.

- Tu, tu, tu t'es donc joué de moi? lâcha-t-il le visage empli de fureur.

Lily ne répondit pas et n'osa affronter son regard.

- Je, je t'ai dis, j'en suis désolée, se lamenta elle.

- Tout ce que tu as fais, c'était pour te venger, tu es tombée bien bas, et moi, moi, je me suis laissée faire !

Une larme coula rapidement sur la joue de Lily.

- J'ai, j'ai été prise dans mon propre piège, murmura-t-elle apeurée des réactions de James.

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

Il claqua la porte de sa propre chambre, partit se calmer ailleurs. Il avait prévu une sortie bien orchestrée, une sortie romantique où ils auraient dû s'afficher main dans la main, ensemble ... amoureux.

**xxx**

**3 jours plus tard**

James marmonna une formule et agita sa baguette en direction, bizarrement de sa ceinture, une fumée fine s'y dégagea. Il s'accouda au mur de l'entrée de la salle de cours. Il lança un sourire radieux en direction de la jeune rousse timide qui avançait vers lui d'un pas lent. Celle-ci fut étonnée des réactions du dernier, n'était il pas sensé être en colère contre elle? Quoiqu'il en soit il souriait, elle vérifiait si Sirius se trouvait derrière, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière, le couloir était vide, elle et lui étaient les seules personnes présentes dans ce couloir, comme lors de leur premier baiser, à cette pensée Lily sentit son corps se réchauffait, ce souvenir était si agréable. Elle se plaça devant lui et n'osa parler. Lui non plus, il se contentait de la regarder avec insistance, mais d'un regard aimable, elle fut à nouveau surprise et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Potter, Ja...James, balbutia-t-elle hésitante.

- Tu peux toujours m'appeler James, dit il doucement.

- Tu n'es plus en rogne contre moi? Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la semaine, j'ai même osé demander à Sirius et il ne savait pas non plus, risqua-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, ni oui ni non mais s'expliqua.

- Je ne lui ai rien dis, je suis parti à Pré-au-Lard ces derniers jours et j'ai longuement médité cette nuit, j'ai décidé de faire preuve d'empathie.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très sympathique avec toi, et qu'à vrai dire, tu ne m'avais rien fait de spécial. Je te taquinais parce que tu étais une des seules à me répondre, et quand on est jeune, on est généralement assez con.

Lily laissa s'échapper un rire avant de rougir.

- Bref, je peux comprendre que d'un coté tu voulais te venger, même si ça m'a atteint personnellement, tu as joué avec moi et pour l'instant je ne ...

- Tu ne veux plus être avec moi, je comprends, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est difficile, pour l'instant je veux jouer.

- Jouer? Pourrais tu être plus explicite? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Oui comme tu l'as fait au début, mais ça sera gentil, des petites taquineries amicales, je tiens toujours à toi, à ton amitié. Mais pour l'instant l'amour est mis entre parenthèses je dirais.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, explique moi où tu veux en venir.

- Tu verras bien un jour ou l'autre, fit il en touchant sa joue d'un geste amical. Par contre, j'ai besoin de ta gentillesse, pourrais tu m'aider, depuis tout à l'heure ma ceinture est bloquée, j'ai tout essayé avec ma baguette, et ma ceinture me sert vraiment trop.

Lily accepta, elle sortit tout de même sa baguette, et essaya toutes les formules qu'elle connaissait en tête, aucune ne fonctionna. Au bout de quelques minutes, énervée, elle décida de tirer avec ses propres mains, rien à faire, elle forçait et s'accroupit pour faciliter sa tâche.

- Mademoiselle Evans !

James fit mine de remonter sa braguette. Lily se leva stupéfaite.

**- **Un peu de tenue voyons! De votre part qui plus est ! aboya MacGonagall.

Lily vira à la couleur écarlate lorsqu'elle comprit l'interprétation de son professeur, elle voulut s'expliquer mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Allez entrez en cours, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire ... hum, enfin vous voyez.

Le professeur avança sans attendre à ce que Lily ose répliquer. James s'avança le sourire triomphant affiché aux lèvres vers Lily.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Lily se trouva seule dans ce couloir, réalisant le plan minuté de son piège. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle accéléra le pas pour se réserver une place à coté de James. S'asseyant tranquillement sous l'oeil de son professeur, elle fit mine d'être sérieuse et à l'écoute.

- Espèce de salaud, lâcha-t-elle accompagné d'un rire.

- Moi non plus je dois te dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Lily, rétorqua James l'air déçu.

- Le pire, c'est que ça me fait rire, je t'en veux même pas. Cette idée était particulièrement...

- ...attirante, je sais, coupa-t-il.

- Machiavélique, rectifia Lily. Mais moi aussi je vais jouer.

- Tu as déjà eu ton heure de gloire.

- Et alors? J'ai de la repartie et tu vas en avoir la preuve même.

- J'aime avoir des adversaires à ma hauteur, fit il fier.

- Je le serais, de ce coté là ne t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai déjà eu l'aperçu de ce que tu peux faire, et j'avoue que tu as été très maligne sur ce coup là.

- Il y'en a eu plusieurs je te rappelle.

A nouveau, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres, en y repensant, Lily avait réussie son coup, elle s'était confessée à propos de ses manigances, et en effet, il la trouvé très douée.

Vers la fin du cours, Lily s'ennuyait ferme mais ne laissant rien paraître, soudain elle eut une idée, pour répliquer au geste de James tout à l'heure. Elle poussa délicatement sa plume vers le rebord à coté de James, discrètement elle la poussa un peu plus. Sa plume tomba près du pied de James. Elle profita pour approcher sa chaise plus près de lui et ramassa délicatement sa plume avec sa main gauche, elle plaça la main droite sur sa cuisse gauche, elle la caressa délicatement, James était pris au dépourvu et ne disait pas non. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, elle n'avait arrêtée, et James n'écoutait plus le cours, elle massait de haut en bas tout en restant limité sur la destination, elle ne quittait pas sa cuisse. La sonnerie retentit, la main de Lily se retira brusquement.

- Alors James, prêt pour aller en cours? fit Lily toute joyeuse.

- Je, j'arrive.

Sirius vit que James n'avait toujours pas levé les fesses de sa chaise, et alla le questionner.

- Dis moi, tu veux rester seul avec Mac Go? Fallait nous le dire plus tôt ! lança t'il lui aussi joyeux pour une tout autre raison.

- J'ai juste mal au ventre.

C'est la seule excuse qu'il trouva.

- Oh James! s'exclama Lily. Tu peux faire partager à ton meilleur ami que tu as des gaz, mentit elle.

Sans attendre, Sirius partit en courant, dégoutté par la nouvelle. Lily sourit à son mensonge, et James aussi.

- Bien joué, lança-t-il.

Elle s'avança vers lui et susurra à son oreille.

- C'est un jeu délicat James.

_Voilà, c'est la fin que vous espériez? J'ai hésité à faire une fin heureuse et typique :James et Lily s'aiment et se pardonnent tout, l'amour idéal, mais j'ai voulu mettre encore un peu de piquant, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court et rapide, je m'en excuse !_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez._

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8.**


	8. Jeu coquin

_**Un gros merci à :** Dafie, Eclair'O'ChOcOlat, greemy, Miss Hell Black, Twinzie, Saline, dumbledorette, Laeticia Osborne, Arie-Evans, titelolo, mx, cerisevanille et shaeline pour leurs gentilles reviews!_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, un mois j'ai honte, ce chapitre peut vous décevoir, ne pas correspondre aux attentes si vous en aviez, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Merci à ma bêta readeuse, Sunday Vanille._

**Chapitre 8 : Jeu coquin...**

Dès la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours pour cette journée, Lily et James se séparent pour réfléchir à leurs futurs plans. Comment arriver à mettre l'autre dans une situation embarrassante sans aller trop loin ? C'était la question qui les tourmentait en cette fin de soirée. James avait joué dès le début la carte forte, et maintenant, il fallait ralentir la cadence, trouver quelque chose de plus sympathique...

Vers les coups de 22h, Lily et James se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, bien remplie ce soir-là. Lily était sur le canapé qui faisait face à James, jetant des coups d'œil dans sa direction, mais revenant chaque fois rapidement à sa lecture. James n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué son petit jeu. Il décida au bout de quelques regards de la rejoindre.

- Hum, on fait semblant de lire maintenant.

- Je rattrape mon retard, dit-elle d'une traite de façon désintéressée.

- Du retard ? Comment une préfète peut avoir du retard ?

- A cause de toi. Tu te rappelles mon charmant plan ?

James acquiesça en silence sans signe de satisfaction. Il ne le montrait pas mais ça l'avait blessé. Quant à elle, Lily continua de griffonner sur son parchemin, sans arrêter ses petits coups d'œil en direction de James.

- Tu n'arrives pas à travailler en ma présence, chuchota t-il d'une voix suave.

Ses joues prirent instantanément une couleur rosée.

- Tu n'as même plus besoin de répondre, tes joues le font pour toi, rigola-t-il.

- Arrête, il faut que je travaille.

- Tu penses avoir fini quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans environ 45 minutes, pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle. Tu as un plan tordu en tête?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de James, et elle y répondit, le regard plein d'envie.

45 minutes passèrent, James revint à la charge, comme prévu.

- Tu as vu ce soir, il y a beaucoup de garçons dans la salle commune, fit remarquer James, innocemment.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

Elle ferma instantanément son livre.

- Il t'intéresse MacCarlson?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Juste comme ça.

- Je ne dirais rien, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle retourna à sa lecture en rouvrant son livre.

- Allez Lily, ce n'est qu'un jeu, murmura-t-il, près de son oreille.

- Très bien. Non, sans plus, il ne m'intéresse pas si tu tiens tant à le savoir.

- Dans ce cas-là...

Il se leva en direction du jeune homme. Lily le tira par le bras, comprenant qu'il avait un nouveau plan tordu en tête.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir, la mine abattue pendant une seconde. Mais l'instant d'après, il se releva l'air malicieux aux lèvres.

- Et pourtant j'ose, décréta-t-il.

- James, arrête de faire le gamin, cria-t-elle sans conviction alors que le jeune homme était déjà assis aux cotés de MacCarlson.

Quelques éclats de rires plus tard, James s'assit tout près de Lily. Il s'approcha d'elle, et sentit l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle agacée par son comportement.

- MacCarlson a raison, tu sens très bon.

Lily lança un juron étouffé. James se moqua de son répondant. Il la regarda écrire sur son parchemin tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ne disait pas non à ses petites attentions.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mac Carlson se leva pour se coucher. En passant, il lança un clin d'œil à Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis, James ? murmura-t-elle.

- Mystère et boules de gommes.

Il posa délicatement ses deux pieds sur le repose pied.

- Ce n'est décidément pas drôle, fit-elle en voyant un sourire éclatant se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle continuait à fixer ses lèvres. Il parlait mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était comme obnubilée par ses lèvres. Elles lui manquaient.

- Evans ! cria James.

Elle secoua la tête et lui adressa une moue colérique.

- Evans ? fit-elle, irritée.

- C'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir parmi nous. Depuis tout à l'heure je parle dans le vent, fit-il faussement triste.

Lily soupira devant ses gamineries.

- Bref, tu disais ? Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Il passa rapidement mais gracieusement sa langue sur sa lèvre. Lily secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je disais que dans les prochains jours, tu te sentiras désirée...

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu veux dire par MacCarlson ?

- Pas seulement.

Elle se leva et serra ses livres dans ses bras.

- C'est puéril James, clama-t-elle.

Elle s'avança et se baissa vers lui, toujours en serrant fermement ses livres.

- Il n'y a que de toi que j'aime me sentir désirée, susurra-t-elle lentement d'une voix charmeuse et sincère à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier.

- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot pour autant, l'avertit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

**xxx**

_- Lily. _

_La jeune rousse se retourna, le serrant encore un peu plus fort. James nicha son nez dans sa chevelure, il s'enivra de ce parfum si particulier, si exaltant._

_Ils étaient allongés sur l'immense lit de James collés l'un à l'autre. James se détacha de son emprise, bien qu'une part de lui souhaitait rester aux cotés de Lily._

_- Où vas-tu ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et ensommeillée._

_Il caressa sa joue, Lily profita pour embrasser sa main._

_- J'arrive, reposes toi, décréta-t-il._

_Elle ferma les yeux. James continua à l'observer, elle avait l'air si paisible. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front._

- Je ne savais pas que tu me trompais avec un coussin.

James cligna des yeux avec difficulté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gratta sa tête et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Lily était assise sur son lit, habillée de sa tenue de préfète. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, James réalisait qu'il venait de faire un rêve étrange, avec Lily qui plus est. Cependant les rêves avec pour protagoniste Lily devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier, Lily restait assise avec un sourire malicieux qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Tu me trompes avec un coussin ?

- Quoi ? J'ai encore embrassé mon coussin ? demanda-t-il stupéfait, essayant tant bien que mal d'émerger de son sommeil.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ca veut dire que tu as déjà eu des relations intimes avec lui ? Je vais être jalouse si ça continue...

James se frotta les yeux, bailla encore une fois mais cette fois ci de façon plus élégante que la précédente. Il cacha son bâillement à l'aide de sa main par décence envers Lily.

- Jalouse ? fit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Oui, surtout que ce coussin s'appelle aussi Lily.

James s'enfouît la tête dans les mains.

- Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

- J'étais bien sous forme de rêve ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Magnifique, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Il se pinça les lèvres tout en la fuyant du regard. Lily posa sa main sur celle de James.

- Je..., commença-t-elle.

Elle souhaitait s'excuser, une nouvelle fois, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Mais après réflexion, peut-être fallait-il ne pas lui rappeler, le temps que la douleur passe.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle s'installa finalement à coté de la fenêtre, loin de James.

- J'espère que ce rêve a été agréable. Il en avait l'air vu ta petite bouille réjoui durant ton sommeil, dit-elle en fixant le paysage.

- Si tu savais...chuchota-t-il.

- Racontes moi, réclama-t-elle en lui faisant face.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Allez, supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ?

- Je faisais partie de la scène à ce que je sache ! Maintenant, dis-moi tout, confesse-toi, ordonna-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse.

- Il serait mieux pour nous que je ne dise rien, fit-il l'air sérieux.

- Hum, ce rêve était _hot _? demanda-t-elle tout en posant une main baladeuse sur sa fesse droite.

- On peut rien te cacher, fit-il, pris au piège.

Ils se fixèrent avec intensité, leurs regards emplis de désir, mais James recula avec regret. De son coté, Lily joua aussi le jeu, et s'éloigna à nouveau de lui, même si au fond, elle aurait souhaitée une toute autre réaction de sa part.

James se racla la gorge pour interrompre ce silence pesant.

- A propos, pourquoi es tu venue dans ma chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ce matin je voulais trouver des preuves qui pouvaient jouer en ta défaveur après le coup d'hier, enfin je me rectifie, les coups dont j'ai été victime hier. Mais il est désormais temps d'aller en cours.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt 9 heures.

- Et tu as réussi à virer Peter et Sirius de la chambre.

- Je sais être persuasive, c'est tout. Allez, il reste peu de temps avant la sonnerie, et je doute que les professeurs accepteront de te voir habiller d'un simple caleçon.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna.

- Ca te déplaît ?

- Je ne suis _pas_ un professeur James.

Elle lui lança un baiser invisible et franchit la porte.

James, seul dans la chambre, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

**xxx**

- Pssst Evans.

Cette dernière se retourna, et vit que Preston, un septième année, lui faisait signe.

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Potter ?

- Oui, et en quoi ça peut t'affecter ? questionna-t-elle avec rage.

Il affichait un sourire arrogant. Son sourire arrogant. Ce charmant Preston était connu à Poudlard pour ce surplus d'orgueil qui se dégageait de son aisance naturelle.

- Hé, Evans, sois pas si nerveuse. Passons, une rupture a toujours un aspect plus ou moins avantageux, je dirais même très avantageux dans ton cas.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis, fit-elle totalement perdue.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin. Evans, voyons, on est plus des gamins.

Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Apparemment Preston était sérieux.

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas mon genre. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à des individus qui me sifflent comme un vulgaire chien et qui ose m'appeler ensuite par mon prénom. Donc si je récapitule, tu viens de te prendre une jolie veste, fit-elle avec un semblant de chagrin.

Preston soupira, irrité.

- Potter raconte vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'as dis Potter ?

- Rien d'important, fit-il, l'air dégouté.

- Si, si c'est important.

- C'était hier en salle commune, j'écoutais vaguement ce qu'il disait, mais c'était à propos de toi, il donnait des conseils à MacCarlson, et comme j'avais entendu que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, j'ai voulu tenté ma chance.

Lily soupira.

- Et Potter, il lui disait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Il affichait toujours un air abattu.

- Après tout, continua-t-il, c'est toi qui rate quelque chose.

Preston s'auto rassura, devant cette scène critique. Lily préféra s'abstenir de répondre, trop occupée à se torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'avait pu dire Potter à son sujet...

- Le salaud, susurra-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, MacCarlson fit son apparition, il fit un sourire à Lily auquel elle répondit à son tour, accompagné d'un geste de la main.

**xxx**

James et Lily s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre en cours. James prit tout de même ces distances de peur que Lily récidive.

- Tu es bien calme, lui fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

- Toi de même, tes mains sont bien trop sages en cette douce matinée.

- Poète à ses heures perdues, le petit Potter.

- Le petit tient à te faire remarquer qu'il a deux têtes de plus que toi.

Lily rigola discrètement.

- Ta petite main baladeuse me manque, avoua-t-il.

- Elle devient experte cette petite perverse.

- Les miennes le sont aussi, sauf qu'elles ne sont pas aussi directes.

- Aurais-je la chance de les voir à l'œuvre ?

Ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire.

- C'est si drôle que ça ?

- Non, c'est juste la tournure que prend notre conversation. Enfin tu me comprends.

Elle hocha la tête et rigola elle aussi.

- Cependant, tu peux avoir en exclusivité, un aperçu de mon talent.

Il approcha sa chaise en silence, et posa sa main sur son dos. En un mouvement de main, il dégrafa son soutient gorge.

- Si tu sais l'enlever, tu sais le remettre.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas mon domaine, je te laisse imaginer pourquoi.

- Sans doute parce que tu n'as pas de poitrine, fit-elle en gesticulant sur son siège, les mains derrière son dos.

- Oui, mais pas que pour ça.

- Arrête de parler et aide-moi, tu ne vois pas que je suis en difficulté.

- Hier aussi je l'étais, même beaucoup plus que toi et heureusement que tu ne m'as pas aidé.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose, allez, cria-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle Evans, voudriez-vous taire et arrêtez de vous agiter sur votre chaise ?

- Excusez-moi, professeur.

- Que cachez-vous derrière votre dos ?

- Absolument rien, professeur.

- Bien, montrez vos mains en évidence si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Malheureusement, professeur, je me vois dans l'impossibilité d'obéir à votre requête.

- Mademoiselle Evans, en six ans, je n'ai jamais eu une attitude aussi désinvolte de votre part.

- Professeur, ceci est un affreux malentendu. J'ai tout simplement un problème de lingerie.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes agité sur votre chaise? Sortez dehors le temps de régler ce problème et revenez sans faire de bruit.

- Merci professeur.

Après avoir résolu son problème, elle regagna discrètement son siège.

- Félicitations, Lily.

- Tu vas me le payer.

Prévenu, James tenta de s'éloigner au maximum de Lily. Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient séparés que d'une table. James fut obligé d'être assis devant, au deuxième rang.

_Tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer..._

_Juste le temps que l'idée traverse mon esprit mais sinon : _

_Tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer, tu vas me le payer._

Réponse de James

_Un peu plus de créativité littéraire ne te ferait pas de mal, des cours particuliers de la part du poète qui ensorcèle ton cœur te feraient du bien._

Réponse de Carotte

_Quelle modestie ! _

Réponse du Binoclard

_Je croyais que les rousses étaient de vraies pipelettes, à croire que je me suis trompée sur ton compte._

Réponse de Lily

_Achète-toi un peigne._

Réponse de Corny

_Oh ! Ta remarque vient de blesser mon cœur meurtri._

_Sérieusement, tu n'aimes pas ma coiffure?_

Réponse de Lilou

_Oh, pauvre chéri-chou, la boule à zéro t'irait à merveille._

Réponse de l'ami du chien

_Boule à zéro toi même, je te tire la langue espèce d'insensible à ma magnifique chevelure._

Réponse rouquine

_Tu veux dire ta touffe._

Réponse d'un sixième année au bord du gouffre

_Grrr..._

James envoya un deuxième mot.

_Oh James, tu es si beau, tu hantes mes rêves chaque nuit._

_Ton charme en fait envier plus d'un._

_Ton corps d'athlète, ton sourire éclatant, tes fossettes si joliment dessinées ... _

Lily arrêta sa lecture, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James s'auto-félicitait dans son propre message. Au bas du parchemin, elle vit que la signature était "Lily". James récita une incantation de sorte que le mot tombe aux pieds de son professeur Mr Emmett.

Celui-ci ramassa le message et le lut, il lança un clin d'œil à Lily, et sourit en direction de James.

La sonnerie retentit, ni James, ni Lily ne furent appeler par leur professeur.

- Apparemment ton charme opère avec notre professeur.

- N'importe quoi, fit-il exaspéré.

- Tu n'as pas vu le sourire _aquafresh _qu'il t'a lancé.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire.

- Le piégeur piégé, arriva-t-elle à conclure, les yeux mouillés.


	9. Jeu malin

_**Un gros merci à :** Miss Hell Black, Twinzie, DeStrOyeuSe, greemy, MissButterfly22, Dumbledorette, dafie, titelolo, cerisevanille, Laeticia Osborne, Drudrue, Llemaluna, Saline, Liloo Flower et annelaure0617 ! _

_Merci ainsi à tous les lecteurs!_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9 : ...jeu malin**

Décidement, aucuns des deux partis n'avaient décidés d'arrêter. James s'amusait à dégraffer son soutien gorge dès qu'il le pouvait : en cours, lorsqu'elle mangeait, lorsqu'elle levait le doigt pour participer en cours.

Lily avait une panne d'inspiration. Aucune idée lumineuse ne lui avait traversée l'esprit. De l'autre coté, elle lui laissait la victoire, et elle appréciait de le voir aussi enjoué à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. C'était un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne voulait toujours pas remuée le couteau dans la plaie. Avec le temps, se disait-elle, ça passera...

**xxx**

En fin d'après midi, James se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dora, qui l'observait de loin, fut intriguée. Elle décida de le suivre ...

- Coucou James, fit-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Dora, fit-il étonné, salut.

- Comment vas tu ? demanda-t-elle en replaçant une de mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- Bien et toi?

- Très bien, ajouta-t-elle. C'est étrange de voir dans ce lieu que tu ne fréquentes très rarement.

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il souriant. J'ai quelques recherches à faire.

- Pour les devoirs?

- Pas vraiment, fit-il géné. Ce sont justes des recherches qui n'ont pas forcément de rapport avec la vie scolaire mais...

- Je vois, elles sont de type maraudoniennes.

- En quelques sortes, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Dora continua à fixer James avec insistance. Celui-ci fut d'autant plus troublé lorsqu'elle lui avoua:

- Ca me fait plaisir de te reparler.

Il hôcha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de confessions après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il tenta de ne pas laisser son malaise transparaître en fuyant son regard.

- James...en ce moment tout est si étrange.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Toi et moi ... toi et Evans ... je ne sais plus où donner de la tête...

- Tout d'abord ce n'est pas Evans mais Lily, rectifia-t-il sévèrement.

- Ne te mets pas en rogne, ajouta-t-elle. Toutes les rumeurs sur vous deux, je ne sais plus quoi pen...

- Ca ne regarde que nous, coupa-t-il.

- Je comprends.

- Bien.

Irrité, il retourna à sa lecture " Le guide des bonnes blagues". Il souria discrètement à la pensée de s'amuser avec Lily. Il ne savait pas trop où ca allait les mener, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il craignait de ne pas prendre la bonne décision.

- James, continua Dora après quelques minutes de silence. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, et tu me la fais bien comprendre...mais nous étions tout de même proche avant de sortir ensemble, non?

- Assez, avoua-t-il.

- Je te propose mon amitié, en ce moment ça n'a pas l'air d'être facile dans ta vie. A tout moment, si tu as envie d'en parler, et d'avoir un conseil, n'hésite pas. Je suis là, James, fit-elle sincère.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de James. Pour lui c'était un geste amicale et il ne la repoussa pas; il souria même. Mais pour Lily, qui avait observée la scène sans le vouloir de l'autre coté de la bibliothèque, ce geste n'avait rien d'amicale. Elle se sentait menacée par Dora.

**xxx**

Toute la fin de journée, Lily avait évitée James sans savoir pourquoi. L'idée de l'entendre parler de Dora. Ou alors qu'il lui cache leur conversation. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle si affectée? Ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité. Et il n'y avait aucune relation officiel entre eux, surtout en ce moment. Ils se taquinaient, ils flirtaient. Rien de sérieux.

C'était justement ça qui fesait peur à Lily. L'idée de ne plus ou pas pouvoir construire une vraie relation avec lui. Elle remettait perpétuellement en question...

A plat ventre, elle était allongée sur son lit, seule dans son dortoir. La tête profondément enfoncée dans son coussin. Avait-elle le syndrôme de James? Pas pour le moment. Du moins celui-ci ne quittait plus ses pensées.

- Lily ? appella une voix.

- Mmmhh, fit cette dernière sans bouger.

Une personne s'asseya à ses cotés et lui carressa le dos. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de ce mystérieux masseur. Elle se retourna et elle avait raison. James était assis à coté d'elle, un petit sourire accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu te creuses les méninges pour trouver un plan de contre-attaque?

- Presque..., fit-elle adoucie.

La main de James se ballada près de la joue de la rouquine effleurant par moment sa lèvre inférieure.

- Par contre, continua-t-elle, j'ai trouvée un sort pour t'empêcher de me dégraffer le soutif !

Il éclata de rire et sa main quitta la joue pour se tenir une côte au grand dam de Lily. Mais il souriait ...

- Excellent ! Tu n'es pas une bonne sorcière pour rien !

- Je t'en remercie.

Elle décida de se redresser. Etalée sur son lit, elle ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. James en profita pour lui taper une fesse.

- A la douche et tout de suite, ordonna-t-il hilare.

Elle ria elle aussi et se pressa de se recoiffer. Devant son miroir, elle adopta une coiffure naturelle. Elle détacha ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et repartir en direction de son lit.

Elle s'aperçut que James avait d'ores et déjà pris ses aises sur son lit. Il s'était déchaussé et avait pris l'initiative d'occuper tout son lit en s'allongeant dessus.

- Tu devrais rendre ton baldequin plus animé, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit sa présence.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Mettre des bougies, de l'ambiance.

- Je ne suis pas très créative, confia-t-elle.

- Besoin d'aide? Potter à votre service !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Lily s'allongea auprès de James. Deux dans un si petit lit ...

- A propos, fit James, tout à l'heure Dora est venue me parler.

Sujet sensible. Lily sentit son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine.

- Que voulait-elle? fit-elle mine de rien.

- Relier le contact.

- Quel genre de contact?

- Elle souhaite être mon amie avant tout.

- C'est un plan de reconquête sans doute, affirma Lily en se relevant.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de James.

- Jalouse?

- Moi? Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur?

- A toi de me le dire ...

- Je ne suis pas jalouse James.

- Tu es belle quand tu es jalouse, tu sais?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle appréciait ses compliments. D'ailleurs, elle fesait tout pour les lui cacher.

- Mais de ton coté, osa-t-elle demander. Tu en penses quoi?

- Dora et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, fit-il sérieux.

Cette phrase apaisa Lily en moins de deux. Tous ses doutes s'étaient volatilisés grâce à ces quelques mots.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, James se munit de sa baguette pour animer le dortoir de Lily. Il changea la couleur des rideaux autour de son baldequin.

- Je ne me sers jamais de mes rideaux.

- Tu devrais. Tu aimes le bleu ?

- Oui mais seulement en clair.

Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître des rideaux de couleur bleu clair, ainsi que des bougies assorties.

- C'est mignon, complimenta-t-elle.

- Ils iront parfaitement avec tes sous-vêtements.

- Ah oui? Monsieur connaît ma garde-robe?

- Effectivement, chaque soir je viens muni de ma cape d'invisibilité pour savoir ce que tu porteras le lendemain, rigola-t-il.

- L'idée n'est pas si bête que ça, fit-elle l'air mutin.

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées contrairement à certaines, fit-il en roulant des yeux l'air innocent.

- Qu'insinues-tu?

- Rien, rien, toujours l'air innocent.

- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves Potter, menaca-t-elle.

- Oh ! J'ai peur !

Pris dans un élan de défi, Lily oublia toute bonne conscience. Elle rentra dans son jeu. Ou du moins, elle créa le sien.

Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui attacher les poignets avec les barres de son lit. Il se laissa faire amusé, sans bien savoir où elle voulait en venir. Elle commença à mordiller son oreille droite et de sa main gauche elle déserra sa cravate et s'attaqua ensuite à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur son cou tout en évitant de succomber à la tentation de ses lèvres.

Elle s'empressa de détacher sa ceinture.

- A quoi tu joues? demanda James éssouflé.

Lily ne répondit pas et continua sa tâche. Elle fit glisser son pantalon.

Elle se détacha de lui et l'observa. Il était habillé d'un simple caleçon.

- Tu la trouves comment mon idée? demanda-t-elle en ramassant les vêtements de James éparpillés dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily?

- Mmmh bien tu m'as mise au défi, j'espère que j'y réponds de façon noble et honnête. J'espère que mes camarades de chambre ne te gêneront pas ce soir.

Lily récita plusieurs sorts et agita sa baguette d'un mouvement de poignet.

- Quoi? Quoi? Lily revient !

Mais cette dernière avait déjà claquée la porte.

- Bonne nuit James, fit Lily derrière la porte, elle aussi éssouflée.

**xxx**

Les camarades de Lily rigolèrent devant le spectacle que Lily leur avait laissée.

- La honte, susurra-t-il à lui même. Elle s'est bien vengée.

Prises de pitié, elles l'aidèrent à se débarrasser à l'aide de contre-sorts. Il partit de sa chambre couvert d'une grosse couette. Il fit un saut en salle commune pour voir si Lily y était. Bingo.

- James tout habillé c'est autre chose, s'esclaffa-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

- Bravo, toutes mes félicitations. Sâche tout de même que tes camarades ont appréciés le spectacle, elles m'ont même complimentés à ce sujet.

- Elles sont surtout superficielles, ajouta-t-elle.

- La jalousie le retour ! annonca-t-il. Au moins ce soir tu pourras dormir dans ton lit. Ne suis-je pas attentionné envers toi, ma belle?

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêta à la hauteur de son front. Au dernier moment il se réfrogna.

- Hé ! Mon bisou ! demanda Lily.

- C'est pour les gentilles petites filles.

Il tira la langue et partit toujours l'air amusé de ces petits jeux.

**xxx**

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

Lily se réveilla quelques peu démoralisée. Elle avait dix sept ans. Elle était majeur. Même si être majeur à 17 ans signifiait être responsable dans le monde des sorciers, chez les moldus, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Encore une année à supporter Pétunia. Encore un été gaché. Surtout qu'il arrivait à grand pas. La fin de l'année scolaire également.

Elle se leva avec difficulté, sans envie. Elle mit un certain temps à choisir ce qu'elle porterait. Elle mit ensuite du temps à se vêtir. En gros elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre de la journée.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle vit Remus lui faire un signe. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Bonjour Remus.

- Bonjour Lily, fit-il d'une voix calme, comme à son habitude. Bon anniversaire.

- Oh merci, fit-elle touchée.

- Je dois t'avertir qu'aujourd'hui je serais absent. Je préférais te l'annoncer dès la matinée.

- C'est la pleine lune?

- Non, j'ai un problème familial à régler. J'aurais bien voulu faire la fête, fit-il ironique.

- Je t'attenderais si il y'en a une.

Remus souria, Lily le regarda d'un air compatissant.

Sirius fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, une véritable affamé. Il engloutit deux tartines à une vitesse impressionnante et annonça malgré la nourriture dans sa bouche:

- Jou'cheu' anniverchaireuh.

Lily évita les missiles que lui avaient lancés Sirius et le remercia de cette particulière attention. Il ne manquait plus que James. Elle était préssée de le voir. Après quelques minutes, iI était apparu derrière elle .

- Bonjour Lily, fit-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Remus lança un regard insistant en direction de James, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre le message. Il commença à tartiner sa tartine en rigolant aux blagues de Sirius.

Lily se sentait_ légèrement _délaissée.

**xxx**

La journée fut épuisante. Il y eut beaucoup de turbulences. Certains élèves de Gryffondor (la relève des Maraudeurs) fesaient des blagues aux Serpentards. Lily, seule à assurer son rôle de préfète, fut vite débordée. Le travail de préfète n'était pas de tout repos, et depuis qu'elle était occupée avec James, elle avait oubliée ses principales responsabilités .

D'un autre coté, à chaque moment où elle était libre, elle s'empressait de trouver James pour lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Mais il semblait décidement avoir oublier. Même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le jour de son anniversaire, elle aurait au moins souhaitée qu'il fasse attention à ça.

A la fin de la journée, épuisée par tous ses évènements aussi étranges qu'ils puissent être, Lily s'empressa de se diriger vers son dortoir. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'energie, sa démarche demeurait lente. Elle émit plusieurs baillements et se frotta les yeux.

Il ne lui restait que quelques marches pour atteindre enfin son dortoir. Elle tourna la poignée en douceur pour éviter tout grinçement; ses camarades de chambres devaient être profondément endormies. Toute en silence, elle passa le seuil de la porte; heuresement son lit était près de la porte.

Elle observa soudain son baldequin. Ses rideaux étaient tirés alors qu'elle ne les tiraient jamais. Et à travers ses rideaux, on pouvait aperçevoir une bougie éclairant son baldequin.Rapidement, elle se munit de sa baguette, toujours en silence, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'elle. Elle tira ses rideaux en douceur et fut émerveillée du spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

Des pétales de roses, éparpillées délicatement sur son lit, formaient le doux prénom de 'Lily'. Elle laissa échapper un "ô" admiratif. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle le contempla, observant la finesse du travail effectué. Il n'y avait rien à redire, ni à refaire. C'était parfait. Obnubilée par ce qui se tenait devant elle, elle n'avait pas entendue le bruit de porte derrière elle. Elle n'était pas seule.

Cette voix souffla à son oreille :

- Je voulais être le seul et surtout le premier à te le fêter à la bonne heure.(1)

Il la prit par la taille et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Joyeux anniversaire Lily, souhaita James.

Lily, émue jusqu'aux larmes, ne put s'empêcher de se coller contre James.

Emue, rassurée, aimée.

Toute cette journée fut un véritable enfer. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, délaissée, déboussolée.

En quelques gestes, en quelques paroles, James avait réussi à lui faire prodiguer tout le contraire.

Elle réalisa peu à peu qu'il avait tout minuté, tout préparé. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas lui souhaiter et de faire croire qu'il avait oublié. Elle était touchée et se blottit encore plus . Elle était aux anges, dans ses bras. James la dorlotait. Ses attentions firent redoubler les sentiments qu'éprouvent Lily envers James. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Pour elle, ses jeux n'étaient qu'un frein à leur véritable union. Une perte de temps. Elle se décolla de son torse et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus le baiser prude de leur premier soir. Non. Ce fut un baiser passionné, sauvage, ardent. Un baiser témoignant de leurs désirs.

James y répondit mais s'arrêta. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, s'approcha pour déposer un bisou sur son front. Il se détacha d'elle, à contre coeur sans doute. Et s'en alla.

Il laissa derrière lui une Lily perdue, qui ne comprennait plus décidement à quoi il jouait...

Petit plus :

(1) : Lily est née à 23h47 (quelle précision, fictive bien sûr ) ( merci Drudrue j'étais légèrement à l'ouest)

**A suivre ...**

**Partagez vous la même sensation que Lily ? LoL !**

**Voilou pour le 9ème chapitre. J'avais pas d'inspiration pour le début ce qui explique la longue attente. Sinon bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin délimitée la fic ! Elle ne devrait pas excéder les 15 chapitres !**

**Pour la suite, j'ai déjà des idées...j'espère ne pas mettre un mois à publier le chapitre 10!**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, au plaisir de voir votre avis (presque 100 reviews !!!)**

**Bisous, Lizou !**


	10. Reflexions

_**Un gros merci à :** Drudrue, Miss Hell Black, misslily29, myvaughn-sark, chtooty, MissButterfly22, Perruche Cevenole, Liloo Flower, dafie, ccil, malilite, greemy, titelolo, Laeticia Osborne, themissmalefoy et millou95._

_Merci énormement! _

**Excusez moi pour le retard, je vais essayer de poster plus vite !**

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Réflexions**

La tête enfouït entre ses mains, James se livrait à une torture spirituelle nocturne. Posé sur les marches poussières de l'escalier, il ne cessait de se ressasser ses derniers moments en compagnie de Lily. Pourquoi avait il agit de la sorte si telle n'était pas sa volonté? Il tentait de se rassurer en justifiant que certaines fois on agit sans réflechir, sans réelle conscience, à l'opposé de ce que l'on souhaite. A vrai dire ce qu'il voulait réellement, il l'ignorait.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Lily, être à ses côtés lui procurait de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux sentiments, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner avoir en sa compagnie. Il profitait des moments où il s'amusait avec elle mais lorsqu'il abordait, ne serait-ce que, l'éventualité de vivre une rélation sérieuse avec elle, il se renfermait, tentant tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose et d'éviter le sujet.

Il était conscient de sa propre indécision et la seule fuite possible à ses yeux était de vivre au jour le jour, de ne pas penser à ce qu'il devait faire mais vivre le moment présent. Sa spontaneité était son moyen d'être heureux et d'éviter de faire face à ses problèmes.

Jouer avec Lily lui permettait de repousser le jour où il devrait affronter la réalité, le jour où Lily sera insatisfaite, le jour où elle demandera plus...il savait...il savait qu'un jour il devrait arrêter de jouer à _ça_ ...

Il appréhendait le lendemain, tôt ou tard dans la journée, il serait confronté à Lily...ce qu'il ignorait c'était sa réaction. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas compris ses agissements...elle devait être perdue tout comme lui...

**xoxo**

Lily restait figée. Depuis le départ de James, elle n'avait pas bougé. Seuls ses yeux avaient bougés. Elle les ouvrait et les refermait dans l'espoir de croire que ceci n'était qu'un rêve...que cette scène était tout droit sortie de son imagination...Non, elle sentait une présence disparue...un parfum familier restait présent...et cette sensation d'un baiser ardent était déposé sur ses lèvres. Son coeur ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette escapade nocturne. Elle entendait les lourds battements de son coeur raisonnaient. Sa respiration saccadée reprennait peu à peu un rythme normal.

Elle effleura de sa main ses lèvres. Brûlantes. Elle réalisait peu à peu le fil des évènements qui s'étaient passés, trop rapidement à son goût. Elle avanca vers la porte d'un pas lent. Pourquoi? Elle le faisait instinctivement. Elle secoua sa tête en face de la porte où elle tenait avec fermeté la poignée. Sa conscience reprennait peu à peu le dessus. Elle fit demi tour et lâcha la poignée. Elle tira son rideau au maximum et contempla à nouveau le minitieux tableau qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de mal pour son anniversaire? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonner sans raison apparente? Etait-ce encore un de ces foutus jeux? Dans un geste de colère, elle s'empara de sa couette et la secoua sauvagement faisant voler en éclats toutes les pétales de rose jusqu'à la présente sur son lit...Elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements pour pouvoir enfin dormir et oublier ses tracas.

Elle se blottit contre sa couette, se retourna plusieurs fois, chaque fois mécontente que la position qu'elle prennait n'était pas assez confortable.

Elle sentit un faible piccotement au niveau de son mollet qui persistait même lorsqu'elle bougeait. Elle décida après plusieurs gesticulations de soulever sa couette pour se débarrasser de ce parasite. Ce n'était qu'une pétale qui avait réussie à se faufiler sous la couette malgré tout ce remous. Elle l'emprissonna entre son pouce et son index. Elle s'aperçue que la forme de la pétale était loin d'être anodine. Elle avait la forme d'un coeur. Etait-ce un signe? Lily n'y croyait pas d'habitude...Mais l'espoir naquit en elle...

- Cette pétale n'est pas restée par hasard...ça peut être un signe du destin, chuchota-t-elle seule, les genoux croisés et la pétale entre les doigts de sa main.

Elle inhala une dernière fois l'odeur de la rose avant une bien vaine tentation de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**xoxo**

A son réveil, Lily était obsédée par les évènements de la veille. Elle ne savait pas comment faire? Affronter ou fuir? Que lui sortirait-il comme excuse? Elle prit une douche froid, voire glaciale. Il lui était nécessaire de penser à autre chose. Son esprit était torturé. James hantait son esprit jour, nuit et même pendant ses rêves. Sauf qu'elle n'embrassait pas son coussin. A cette idée, un faible sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Toute fraîche, elle décida de repartir de bon pied. Toutefois, elle essaya. Elle prit rapidement son petit déjeuner, comme si elle craignait l'arrivée de James dans la Grande Salle.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Le frapper de toutes ses forces? Non, il ne méritait pas ça. Ils s'étaient _juste_ embrassés...et il l'avait _juste_ repoussé...même si le terme n'est pas tout à fait exact.

L'embrasser à son tour? Peut être qu'il fallait une nouvelle fois rentrer dans son jeu...

L'ignorer? Elle n'en était pas capable.

Tout simplement lui demander? Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre...comment lui allait réagir...elle voulait savoir juste dans quel état d'esprit avait il agit ainsi.

_Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser_, pensa-t-elle. _Rien d'autre qu'un baiser._

Elle expira son souffle fortement et prit entre ses bras les livres qui lui étaient nécessaires pour suivre les cours. Il était temps qu'elle se remette un peu au travail. Elle n'y consacrait plus beaucoup de temps. Même si en sixième année, il n'y a pas d'épreuve à passer qui puisse être éliminatoire, Lily se devait de donner l'exemple. Elle souhaitait devenir préfète-en-chef lorsqu'elle serait en septième année. Etre préfète n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle s'épanouïssait lorsqu'elle avait des responsabilités.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose la tête haute, décidée à reprendre ses bonnes habitudes. La salle de classe étant déjà ouverte, elle s'installa au premier rang. Elle regarda le siège à coté d'elle en se pinçant la lèvre. Et si James venait à s'asseoir à coté d'elle? Elle l'espérait d'un côté mais de l'autre elle en voulait pas être confrontée à une vérité qui pouvait lui être difficile à entendre.

Elle pensa soudainement à Dora. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit pour quelque chose la dedans?

Elle secoua négativement sa tête. Elle se faisait des films et elle en était persuadée. L'idée que Dora puisse être impliqué était déraisonnable; James lui avait confirmé qu'avec elle que c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

- Miss Evans? appella une voix lointaine.

Lily se retourna et aperçue son professeur Mc Gonagall à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui professeur.

- Vous êtes matinale, remarqua-t-elle.

Lily hôcha la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais à vous parler.

Lily écartilla ses yeux. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Quel reproche allait-elle lui faire? Son professeur fronça ses sourcils au vue de sa réaction et s'asseya à ses côtés.

- Miss Evans? fit-elle le regard sévère.

- Je...je...oui je vous écoute, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je vous trouve changée en ce moment, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Lily inclina la tête, fuyant le regard austère que lui lançait son professeur.

- Je sais que les petits amourettes à votre âge sont tout à fait tolérables, mais bon sang contrôlez vous un peu! fit-elle en sautillant sur son siège.

- Qu'ai-je fais?

- Il y'a des choses à ne pas faire pendant que vous êtes en cours avec Mr Potter, fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Lily voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir: leurs amusements assez cocasses et loufoques qu'ils faisaient même en cours.

- Je tiens à vous rappeller que vous êtes préfète, et que vous avez une certaine image à véhiculer. Tripoter son camarade pendant les heures de cours rélève d'une totale irresponsabilité de votre part.

- Je m'excuse, professeur.

- Bien, j'attend de votre part une attitude irréprochable.

- Entendue.

Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle savait qu'elle était en tort et qu'elle ne pouvait contesté. Ses arguments étaient loin d'être valables.

Elle fit profil bas jusqu'à la sonnerie. Shirly Dougan occupa le siège libre aux cotés de Lily. Etrangement, Lily était soulagée. Elle jeta quelques coups d'oeils furtifs vers le fond de la salle. James était présent aux côtés de Sirius. Présent était un bien grand mot lorsqu'elle l'observait. Il s'était étalé sur toute la longueur de sa table, sans doute profondément endormi. Mc Gonagall ne lui fit aucune objection. Si il était éveillé, il aurait sans doute accompagné Sirius dans un bavardage intensif.

Elle prennait ses notes à une rapidité impressionnante. Elle était concentrée du début à la fin même si elle jetait toujours un rapide coup d'oeil au fon de la classe. Elle était cependant fière d'elle, la tentation de lui écrire un mot lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle avait résisté. Shirly, muette pendant tout le cours, était aussi obnubilée par son professeur et les diverses métamorphoses qui avaient eu lieu en cours.

La sonnerie résonna et Lily rangea hâtivement ses affaires pour sortir en première de la salle de cours. James avait tout juste eu le temps de se réveiller qu'elle avait parcourue toute la longueur du couloir. Elle se trouvait ridicule mais à présent elle pouvait profiter de cette heure libre, son professeur était en mission exceptionnelle pour la journée. Lily souhaitait avant tout se reposer, être au calme. Elle parcourue une bonne distance avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche près du lac où une légère brise fouetta paisiblement son visage.

**xoxo**

James errait dans le couloir sans destination précise en tête. D'un geste lent, il ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il s'ennuyait seul dans ce couloir. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient introuvables. Il lui restait encore quarante-huit minutes et vingt deux secondes à attendre avant d'avoir de nouveau cours. Deux chemins s'offraient à lui. Soit il tournait à droite et il s'approcherait de la bibliothèque soit il tournait à gauche en direction des salles de cours de premières années. Moment d'hésitation. Il décida de marmonner une formule magique en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une noise bronze .

-Pile à gauche, face à droite.

Il la lança avec entrain à l'aide de son pouce. La pièce roula sur le sol, décidée à ne pas s'arrêter elle continua. James se mit à quatre pattes afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. A son plus grand étonnement, elle continuait son chemin, elle roulait en équilibre...elle se coucha après avoir heurté un mur.

- Face, murmura James à lui même.

Cependant il avait commencé à entamer une partie du chemin vers la gauche, il haussa les épaules et se releva brusquement. Il tapota son pantalon poussièreux.

- James? fit une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête et abandonna sa précédente action.

- Oh Dora, fit-il gêné.

L'avait-elle vu s'amuser à chercher une pièce ridicule à quatre pattes?

- Tu cherchais quelque chose? demanda-t-elle intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Oh rien de très important, affirma-t-il en bombant un peu son torse.

- Tu n'as pas cours?

- Non, Johnson est en mission pour la journée...fit-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Donc tu n'es pas occupé?

_Si j'ai pris une pièce pour me guider dans mon chemin à pile ou face c'est que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire_, pensa-t-il.

- Euh...non, hésita-t-il à avouer devant une telle joie.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu veux bien?

- Ca dépend ... pourquoi?

- Hé bien, tu sais la fin de l'année approche...et j'ai bientôt mes ASPICs à passer, rappella-t-elle un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, j'avais oublié...

- Donc tu acceptes de m'aider?

- Mais tu sais je suis en sixième année.

- Oh James ! fit-elle en caressant son épaule. Pas de modestie avec moi! Si tu passais tes ASPICs cette année, tu les aurais les mains dans les poches! complimenta-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il déconcerté par tant de gentilesse en si peu de phrase.

- Donc ta réponse?

- Oui j'accepte, fit-il sans engouement.

Etudier n'était pas la chose la plus excitante à faire, mais au moins elle tuerait l'ennui qui l'avait prise en grippe.

Ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque, les révisions étaient théorique pour l'instant...Dora lui avait expliqué les points qu'elle ne comprennait pas dans le programme. James arrivait à lui faire des cours ludiques sans être trop sérieux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il restait peu de temps avant la sonnerie, Dora soupira exaspérée par toutes ses révisions.

- J'en ai marre, confia-t-elle en prennant sa tête entre ses petites mains.

James eu un mouvement de recul, rassurer quelqu'un sous pression n'était pas un domaine où il excellait.

- Le programme est beaucoup trop chargé.

- Ecoute Dora. Il te reste encore beaucoup de temps à reviser. Tes épreuves ne commencent que dans deux mois.

- Je sais mais...

- Ne stresse pas, assura-t-il en tapotant sa main.

- Je voudrais juste me détendre un peu.

- Je comprends.

- Tu n'aurais pas...non laisse tomber.

- Non dis moi!

- Ce n'est rien...encore une idiotie de ma part, affirma-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Dora, dis-moi.

- Mais...

- Dis, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

- En faite, je voulais juste relâcher la pression ce soir...et je me disais qu'avec tes amis on pouvait faire une soirée...mais c'est absurde.

- Pourquoi absurde? Non, non l'idée est bonne, j't'assure.

Dora souria de plus belle.

- C'est vrai?

James hôcha la tête.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans notre salle commune, on fera une petite soirée générale. Allez j'ai cours, il faut que je file.

- Merci beaucoup James, fit-elle en lui retenant la main. Merci, chuchota-t-elle une dernière fois.

Il accélera le pas, le professeur Quenty, profsseur d'Arithmancie était particulièrement pointilleux sur l'heure de la venue de ses élèves. Aucun élève en retard n'était accepté. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut deux élèves qui s'apprétaient à entrer en cours.

La place à coté de Lily était libre mais Sirius interpella son ami pour lui signaler qu'il lui avait gardé une place. Il hésita un instant. Allait-il de nouveau jouer son destin à pile ou face? Il y résista...Lily ne s'était pas retourné...il mourrait d'envie d'aller se mettre à coté d'elle. Il profita de son ignorance pour aller s'asseoir à coté de son meilleur ami...

Lily avait continué à jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs vers James Leurs regards se rencontrèrent...ne sachant pas quoi faire...tout deux se sourièrent bêtement...Lily lui fit un petit signe de la main...James y répondit par un charmant clin d'oeil.

La fin du cours délivra les élèves emprisonnés en salle de cours, cependant leur professeur ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Il toussota plusieurs fois pour avoir le silence.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliés votre devoir, fit-il avec un sourire sadique qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Lily fit les gros yeux. Elle n'avait pas son devoir, elle feuilleta dans tous ses livres. Elle l'avait fait, elle en était sûre. Quenty leur avait donné deux semaines à l'avance. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle se retrouvait seule dans cette immense salle de cours.

Son professeur lança une oeillade austère en direction de Lily. Il commenca à perdre patience et se dirigea vers elle.

- Professeur, appella Sirius. Je tiens à vous faire savoir que ce devoir était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Le sang de Quency ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux globuleux sortirent de leurs orbites en voyant le sourire de vainqueur qu'affichait soigneusement Sirius.

- 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor! aboya-t-il.

- James se chargera de les récupérer au Quidditch, répliqua-t-il en portant une main à ses cheveux.

Une veine situé sur le front de Quency était sur le point d'éclater.

- Nous verrons si en retenue vous aurez la langue aussi bien pendue.

Lily n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passer autour d'elle, James venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

- Tiens, ton devoir...fit-il en tendant son bras qui tenait fermement son devoir.

Lily ne semblait pas réaliser. Elle restait interdite.

- Lily, dêpeches...Sirius fait diversion pour toi.

Elle s'empara vivement de son devoir et dêpecha d'aller le déposer sur le bureau de son professeur.

Elle fila à toute vitesse, Sirius avait arrêté de répondre à son professeur lorsque sa mission avait atteint sur but. Elle passa le pas de la porte et aperçut James qui l'attendait devant, accoudé à un mur. Elle s'approcha lentement...lui aussi...Ils se souriaient timidement...fuyant à certains moments le regard de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, James inclina légèrement la tête..._comme_ si il souhaitait l'embrasser. Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds en haussant la tête...le bras de James se posa sur son dos et l'appuya contre lui. Son autre main saisissait avec douceur le menton de Lily. Leurs nez se frôlèrent...les lèvres de James commencèrent à s'entreouvrir...Lily se rapprocha et goûter à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres..._mais_...

- Miss Evans !!! beugla le professeur Quency.

Lily se détacha précipitament de l'étreinte de James.

- Oui professeur, baragouina-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que ceci veut dire?

- Mais professeur, il n'est pas interdit de flirter pendant les heures de pauses.

- Je ne parlais pas de ceci, mais de votre devoir.

Il tendit la main pour lui donner le devoir qu'elle venait de lui rendre. Il pointa le doigt sur le détail qui avait mit son professeur en colère.

"James Potter est un dieu au lit" était écrit en caractère gras sur sa feuille.

- Je suppose que ça vous fait rire M.Potter, brailla Quency devant le fou rire de James. Miss Evans, vous avez une explication?

- Je m'excuse, bredouilla-t-elle la tête incliné, ça n'arrivera plus...

Quency toisa la jeune Evans et retourna dans sa salle de cours. Lily se tourna vers James, les yeux humides, il ne s'était toujours pas remit de sa propre blague.

- Tu vas me le payer, affirma-t-elle souriante.

Reprennant peu à peu son souffle normal, James tapota le dos de la rousse.

- J'avais préparé cette blague depuis longtemps, informa-t-il.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse.

- Je t'assure, on l'avait fait ensemble tu t'en rappelle et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Lily fit une moue boudeuse. Le bras de James entoura Lily. Celle-ci hésita à poser la tête au creux de son épaule. Elle imaginait comment elle pouvait lui répondre.

Illumination.

Lily avait trouvée le moyen de se venger. Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Un pétillement machiavélique venait d'animer ses prunelles émeraudes.

**xoxo**

Après le dernier cours du matin, Lily prit ses distances à nouveau de James pour pouvoir agir. Elle attendait impatiemment le passage de James.

Bingo! Elle prononca la formule à voix basse, pointant sa baguette vers James. Quelques incantations plus tard, son travail était achevé. Elle sortit de sa cachette, fière d'elle. Elle attendait les premières réactions...

**xoxo**

James se baladait seul. Il recherchait Lily...il l'avait vu partir en quatrième vitesse après la fin du cours. Petit problème urinaire, s'était-il dit. Ou alors une faim de loup...mais il restait une dizaine de minutes à attendre pour pouvoir manger. Il continua son chemin pour aller jusqu'à son dortoir pour pouvoir localiser Lily à l'aide de sa carte. Il y'avait un bruit de fond étrange.

Il entendait des ricanements, qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier lors de son passage...il se retourna et vit certains élèves le pointait du doigt l'air hilare.

Directement visé, il s'empressa d'accélerer le pas...et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il s'enferma à double tour et se regarda dans le miroir. De face il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Il se retourna pour scruter son dos.

Un papier était accroché derrière, il tira plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Le papier et le vêtement de James semblaient de faire qu'un.

Il essaya de lire sur le miroir ce qu'il y'avait d'écrit, mais les lettres étaient logiquement inversés. Il plissait ses yeux pour pouvoir lire le message mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il voulut enlever sa cape mais il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, elle restait collée au corps de James.

- Lily, murmura-t-il.

Il se doutait qu'elle était à l'origine de cette blague. Il avait mis de côté le petit détail qui l'informait qu'un jour Lily se vengerait. Il pensait qu'elle devait être à court d'idée. Après des semaines éprouvantes à se taquiner, lui même fournissait un effort de réflexion pour trouver sa prochaine blague.

Sa seule solution pour pouvoir connaître le contenu de ce qui était marqué derrière son dos était de demander à une personne de confiance. Sirius rigolerait sans doute...Remus lui serait plus sérieux...Peter, si il est accompagné de Sirius, rigolerait. Lily était sans nul doute la protagoniste ... il pensa alors à Dora.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui, si elle lui lisait le mot, elle ne se moquerait pas de lui. Du moins, il l'espèrait.

**xoxo**

" J'ai une petite zigounette ... ma pince à épiler est mon amie" récita Dora les joues rouges.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

- Elle a osé...je te remercie Dora, fit-il gêné.

- Je t'en prie ... à ce soir?

- Oui, confirma-t-il avant de courir vers son dortoir.

Il s'enferma dans son dortoir et s'empara d'une grosse couette pour le couvrir. Il chercha rapidement la carte. Lily était dans la Grande Salle qui débordait d'élèves. Il attenderait patientement en dehors de la Grande Salle, il ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle avec sa grosse couette sur le dos.

_Fin du repas de Lily_

- Lily ! aboya James caché entre deux murs.

- Oh James, fit Lily en chantonnant et tournoyant sur elle même. Quel plaisir de te voir si recouvert!

- Tu as placé la barre bien haute cette fois-ci...

- Ce que ta charmante zigounette ne pourra jamais atteindre...fit elle toujours en chantonnant.

- Arrête, c'est offensant pour Paolo, fit-il véxé.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu lui as donné un nom en plus?

Il inclina la tête un peu plus.

- Oh, fit-elle en redressant son menton à l'aide de son index. J'ai juste voulu répondre à ton attaque.

- Je sais, c'est bien trouvé, tu pourrais même devenir Maraudeuse prochainement.

- Ca serait un honneur. Bon, tu m'as l'air d'avoir assez souffert...tournes toi.

Elle annula son premier sort et James put enfin se débarrasser de sa cape.

- Merci, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Tu prépares une revanche? demanda-t-elle l'oeil inquiet.

- Non, avoua-t-il sincère, plus d'idées.

Il continua à caresser sa joue, Lily se délectait de sa délicatesse et se rapprochait de lui pour se coller à lui.

- Ce soir, on fait une petite fête, annonca-t-il.

- Oh en quel honneur?

- Euh...il déglutit difficilement...ça ne va pas trop te plaire.

Elle le repoussa légèrement avec une moue mécontente.

- Pourquoi?

- Hé bien...comment dire...il y'aura...euh...Dora.

- Dora? Dora ton ex?

- Oui, fit-il d'un air désolé. Ne te mets pas en colère.

- Mais je ne suis pas en colère...si elle veut venir qu'elle se ramène alors...

- Lily égal jalousie.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Le sourire de James s'élargissa.

**xoxo**

- Boissons à volonté, cria Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La soirée improvisée avait attiré des petits curieux. Seuls les sixièmes et les septièmes années étaient autorisés à participer...Sirius était en quelque sorte le "videur" de la salle commune, il observait attentivement chaque élève qui accédait à la soirée.

Dora était dans le groupe des septièmes années et ne cessait de jeter des oeillades en direction de James, assis auprès de Lily. Lily se sentait en danger. James lui avait expliqué qu'à la base, cette soirée était organisée pour Dora. Etait-ce pour guette une réaction de jalousie? Ou l'avait-il fait réellement pour elle par un acte charitable?

Dora s'était lévée et marchait en direction de Lily et James une bouteille à la main.

- Ca vous dit de jouer un peu?

James leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

- La bouteille tournante vous connaissez?

- Le jeu qu'on faisait lorsqu'on était petits? demanda Lily perplexe

- Exact. Alors?

James haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il se leva et commenca à suivre Dora. Il se retourna et vit que Lily n'avait pas bougée.

- Alors miss Evans, tu as peur de m'embrasser? fit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle lui souria.

_Au contraire_, pensa-t-elle.

Ils se posèrent sur le sol et formèrent un cercle contenant huit personnes. 4 filles 4 garçons. James et Lily se faisaient face.

- Je commence, fit Marilyn Defoe.

La bouteille tourna sur elle même plusieurs fois pour enfin s'arrêter sur Anthony Dereek, un joueur de Quidditch.

- C'est chaud ici, commenta Sirius.

Anthony tourna la bouteille à son tour et tomba sur Lily. C'est avec une grande réticence qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas reçevoir la même sentence que Marilyn. Elle déposa un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres. Anthony soupira, signe d'une grande insatisfaction.

Lily s'empara de la bouteille et la fit rouler à son tour. Elle tomba comme par hasard sur James. Un petit sourire au coin naquit sur le visage de James. Il s'approcha, Lily fit de même. Sans perdre une seconde, James s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils firent une démonstration du "French kiss". Ils avaient quelque peu oublié qu'ils se donnaient en public. A la vue des regards étonnés lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent à leur plus grand regret, leurs joues s'enflammèrent et baissèrent leurs têtes.

- James, c'est à toi de la tourner, informa Selphy impatiente en tapotant ses doigts sur le sol.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et fit rouler la bouteille.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit que la bouteille avait désigné Dora. Celle-ci ne cacha pas sa joie et lanca un regard de défi vers Lily. Lily plissa les yeux. James hésitait à s'avancer. Dora s'empara du noeud de sa cravate et colla sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle de James. James bascula en arrière, Dora presque collée à lui, elle ne lâcha pas sa proie.

- James, gémit-elle.

James prit soin de la repousser en douceur; elle se replaça les cheveux en bataille.

Lily avait regardée ce spectacle à contre coeur. Le gémissement de Dora était de trop. Elle les avait observée impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire? Rien ...

Un pincement au coeur avait fait son apparition. Quelques larmes souhaitaient s'évader mais Lily les retenaient, les accumulaient. Après plusieurs tours, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus contenir ses futurs pleurs. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser pour pouvoir quitter la pièce. Heuresement pour elle, le jeu prennait fin.

Elle s'enferma dans son dortoir et abandonna tout contrôle pour laisser quelques unes de ses gouttes s'échappées.

Une présence derrière elle la tira vers lui.

- Chut, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

James sentit sa crispation lorsqu'il l'attira vers son torse. Il la couva un peu plus en reserrant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il la cajolait.

Il caressa de son pouce le bas de son dos et remonta plus haut en dessous sa chemise pour toucher sa délicate peau brûlante. Il la sentit frissoner. Inquiet, il crût au début que c'était dû à ses mains glacées par le froid extérieur mais Lily posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et lia ses bras autour de son cou. Un simple contact avec James la faisait frissonner mais il devait l'ignorer...

Il se mit à danser doucement, toujours en tenant fermement Lily près de lui. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait guider, elle avait confiance en lui.

Elle se demandait si ce n'était qu'un rêve? Et si c'était la réalité, allait-il encore agir de la même façon que la nuit précédente?

Toutes ses inquiétudes se volatilisèrent en quelques secondes et elle prit le temps de savourer cette valse improvisé dans ses bras.

James déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, inhalant au passage le parfum qui chatouillait ses narines, chantonnant près de son oreille droite un petit air apaisant...

**A suivre...**

**Qu'en pensez vous? J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre...le prochain miam je suis pressée de l'écrire! J'espère le poster dans minimum 2 semaines (et vi Holiday is coming )**

**u plaisir de voir votre avis!**

_Petit coup de pub : Un forum consacré aux Maraudeurs_

**Mefaits-accomplis . fr-bb . com**


	11. Aveu I

_**Bonne année mes p'tits poussins !**_

_**MERCI à : **Millou95, dafie, Miss Hell Black, Drudrue, malilite, titelolo, rockeuse dans l'ame, MissButterfly22, dumbledorette, Alyssa1801, Laeticia Osborne, SusyBones, Eclair'O'chOcOlat et Blakoooooooooo !_

Petit coup de pub :_ j'ai posté 3 One Shot sur des pairings différents : **Surprise! **un James/Lily; **Un jour ordinaire **un Sirius/OC et **Le bal des déchus** un Remus/OC tout ça dans l'esprit des fêtes !_

**Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Aveu I**

Posé sur un coin du lit de Lily, James scruta la jeune femme d'un oeil protecteur. Il l' avait bercé jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un profond sommeil. Il souriait seul à la vue du sourire serein qu'affichait Lily. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et sa seule envie était de veiller auprès d'elle, de la comtempler dans son naturel, dans ce qu'elle ne pouvait cacher.

- Je t'ai dans la peau, murmura-t-il en réajustant le drap jusqu'au cou laiteux de Lily.

Il devait être environ 7h du matin; James en eut la confirmation par un coup d'oeil vers le le réveil de Lily. Il n'osait la réveiller, à sa place il n'aurait pas apprécié d'être réveiller après ce qu'elle avait vécue la nuit précédente.

Il enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index et s'amusa avec, tout en douceur.

Lorsqu'une fille, qui partageait le dortoir de Lily, se réveillait, James s'empressait de poser son index devant sa bouche afin de l'avertir du sommeil de Lily. Il se doutait qu'elle allait être la dernière à se réveiller étant donné qu'elle fut la dernière à s'endormir. Il voulait être seul avec elle.

Lily gigota dans son lit, dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable. Finalement, elle se cala un peu plus contre son oreiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. James était près d'elle et lui souriait. Elle ne pouvait qu'y répondre. Elle le fit sans attendre.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Lily ... bien dormie?

Elle hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à se contempler mutuellement. En silence. Tous deux avaient au coin de leurs lèvres respectives un sourire sincère.

James se décida, malgré lui, à se râcler la gorge pour rompre le silence.

- J'ai...je veux dire ... je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose.

Il se leva d'un pas décidé et s'empara d'un plateau posé en hauteur sur l'étagère de Lily.

- Oh, fit-elle émerveillée.

Il s'avanca et posa le plateau sur les genoux de Lily.

- Petit déjeuner au lit, tu joues la carte du romantique.

- Après la soirée d'hier, tu as bien le droit à un peu de réconfort.

Elle lui adressa en guise de réponse un sourire gêné. Elle avait oublié "la soirée d'hier", même si pleurer avait été une délivrance émotionnelle, elle gardait un souvenir amer du baiser avec Dora...son gémissement était de trop ... ce baiser était de trop ... à nouveau Lily s'était sentie en danger, James l'avait pourtant rassuré sur ce fait : Dora et lui c'était de l'histoire ancienne ... mais Dora partageait-elle le même avis?

- Lily, ça va? tenta James réalisant l'absence de Lily.

Elle cligna des yeux et se gratta le lob de l'oreille, gênée.

- Oui, oui, excuse moi.

- Mange un peu, on a cours dans moins d'une heure, annonca-t-il d'une voix posée.

- C'est tellement gentil James. En plus, il y'a tout ce que j'aime, exulta-t-elle.

- Je t'ai bien observé, confessa-t-il en baissant timidement les yeux.

Elle entama une biscotte tartinée de confiture de mûre et ingurgita une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Elle afficha une mine réjoui, ce petit déjeuner lui fit énormement plaisir. Profitant d'un instant d'absence, James piqua un petit croissant. Lily lui adressa une moue mécontente en tapotant son épaule.

Il amorça un nouvel approchement, elle sentit son souffle sur sa joue. James l'embrassa sur le coin de la lèvre . De sa main droite, il déroba à nouveau une petite pâtisserie.

- Mais, commenca-t-elle d'une voix triste, tu as dévoré presque la moitié du mon petit déj'...j'ai encore faim.

- Tu sais, j'ai hésité à demander à l'elfe Kirky de nous apporter des fraises, mais nous aurions fait preuve d'une perversité non voulue. Je me suis donc abstenu.

- Oh, fit-elle déçue, j'aurais aimé manger des fraises, continua-t-elle d'un ton coquin.

- Ne me tente pas, avertit James. Je n'ai pas demandé à tes camarades du dortoir de nous laisser seuls sans raison.

- Humm, coquin le p'tit Potter.

- Je le nie pas, assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- A propos, commenca-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle marqua une pause pour ingurgiter la fin de sa biscotte.

- Je disais, hier, tu as dormi où?

- A côté de toi.

- C'est-à-dire? Sur le lit? Ou sur le sofa?

- Sur le sofa, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai agit comme un véritable gentleman. Ton lit était tentant mais j'en garde un mauvais souvenir.

- Lequel?

- Quand tu m'as baillonné, attaché ... en bref séquestré malgré moi ...

- J'avais oublié, admit Lily amusée par le choix précis des mots qu'avait employé James. Et le sofa était confortable?

- Si tu regrettes de ne pas avoir passer la nuit à mes côtés, tu peux me le dire franchement, convint James d'un air malicieux.

- Ta présence m'a apaisée, ça me suffit...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la tête de Sirius sortit de l'entrebâillement de la porte, il lanca un sourire amusé.

- Hum, p'tit déj' en amoureux...dès le matin...nota-t-il en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois à la suite.

James et Lily rougissèrent et se fuyèrent du regard.

- Patmol, toi levé de si bon matin, s'étonna James.

- Oui...admit Sirius d'un ton mélancolique, j'ai été troublé par ton absence cette nuit...

Lily pouffa.

- C'est vrai, il te faut ton doudou Potter...

- Il a fait une autre heureuse, conclua-t-il, l'air espiègle.

- Trêve de plaisir...je veux dire...trêve de plaisanteries, annonca James en bafouillant.

- James, j'aurai souhaité te parler ... seul à seul, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

James se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu peux y aller, assura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Je reviens juste après.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, sa petite habitude, et suivit Sirius en silence en dehors du dortoir.

Sirius affichait une mine enjoué, James agacé par l'attitude du dernier, qui continuait à sourire sans lui expliquer la raison de cet appel, le lui fit savoir.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

- Ca se précise entre vous deux...

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fais sortir du dortoir? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Non du tout...mais en ce moment, je vous vois toujours ensemble, confessa-t-il en souriant encore plus.

- Oui c'est compliqué...

- Explique, en ce moment on a même plus le temps de se parler.

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches de l'escalier.

- C'est complexe ... je veux dire ... on est sans cesse ensemble ... et j'apprécie sa compagnie.

- A ce stade là, c'est plus qu'apprécier...

- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et s'ébourrifa d'un geste crispé.

- C'est différent de ce que j'ai vécu avec Dora ... je n'avais jamais été aussi complice ... même après ce qu'elle m'a fait ...mais tout est flou dans ma tête ... j'sais que je veux passer du temps avec elle ... mais sans songer à notre relation.

- Un jour tu devras affronter la vérite, Cornedrue, prononca Sirius d'une voix posée et sage.

James se tut, lançant un regard inquiet vers Sirius. Il tapota amicalement son épaule.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi?

- Ha, je voulais te prévenir que ce soir c'est la pleine lune ... Peter s'est chargé d'accompagner Remus à l'infirmerie. Donc, ce soir à 19h dans le hall comme d'hab'.

James acquieça.

- Allez, va la rejoindre et faîtes ce que la nature vous dicte de faire.

James soupira fortement ... leur relation était tellement complexe ... il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et franchit à nouveau le seuil de la porte en saluant son ami.

Le lit était vide, la couette était retroussée, la nourriture, qui composait le plateau, avait été entièrement engloutie. Il entendait Lily siffler un air joyeux dans sa salle de bain. Il crut y reconnaître une des chansons qu'il avait chanté le soir précédent. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se mit à l'observer. Fraîchement vêtue, elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval tiré. Il hésita à la complimenter, cette coiffure mettait en avant ses beaux yeux et son visage fin. Lily n'avait pas sentie sa présence. Elle continuait à bouger son bassin. L'ondulement de son corps semblait faire perdre pied à James. Elle se retourna et le vit déconcerté. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Elle n'avait pas entendue James revenir dans la pièce.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps? questionna-t-elle confuse.

James haussa les épaules et mordit la lèvre.

- La honte, murmura-t-elle.

- Quelle honte? Tu danses et chantes très bien, félicita James.

- Merci ... mais tu m'as prise en flagrant délit de Lily-folie.

James s'esclaffa.

- De la Lily folie? Drôle de surnom.

- Oh! Tu peux parler! Toi et ton Paolo, répliqua-t-elle en se moquant.

- Ne l'offense pas, je te l'ai déjà dis, continua-t-il vexé.

Elle lui caressa la joue pour lui remonter le moral.

- Il ne faut pas se vexer pour si peu, réconforta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

- A propos, Sirius ne t'as rien annoncer de grave j'espère ... il m'avait l'air préoccupé.

- C'était à propos de Remus, je serais absent ce soir...

- Je vois, coupa-t-elle l'air compatissant, je comprends.

James sortit de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de Lily. Celle-ci continua ce qu'elle avait entreprit, elle se maquilla très légèrement, sans superficilité. Elle retourna dans la pièce principal et y vit un James songeur.

- James?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu es anxieux?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Il songeait à plusieurs choses, à la future transformation de Remus, il réalisa qu'il avait été peu présent pour ses amis ces derniers temps, mais aussi à la phrase de Sirius le concernant, concernant ses sentiments ...

Ses réflexions furent interrompus par la main de Lily qui ne cessait de s'agiter devant les yeux de James.

- Oui, ça va aller, assura-t-il.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- J'ai une question qui me taraude l'esprit ... je n'ai jamais osé la poser étant donné que nos relations n'étaient pas amicales.

- Laquelle?

- Je voulais savoir comment vous avez fait pour devenir animagus? Remus m'avait vaguement expliqué ...

- C'est en première année qu'on en a eu l'idée...dès lors qu'on a compris que Remus était un loup garou, subissant des transformations douloureuses et solitaires. C'est Sirius qui avait insufflé l'idée dans une conversation banale ... et on y a travaillé d'arrache pied jusqu'à atteindre le résultat espéré.

- C'est une belle preuve d'amitié que vous lui faîtes à chaque pleine lune.

- C'est un moyen de lui remonter le moral ... même si Remus est un garçon solitaire ... il a besoin d'être épauler pendant les moments difficiles.

Elle le regarda admirative. Il était généreux et fidèle en amitié. C'était une des choses qu'elle apprennait au fur et à mesure sur lui. James était un jeune homme dont les valeurs étaient importantes. C'était son équilibre. Elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait. De le connaître. D'être à côté de lui en ce moment même. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis fière de toi, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**xxx**

Assise seule à une des tables meublant la bibliothèque, Lily se gratta avec frénésie le menton. Concentrée sur son parchemin, elle s'acharnait à trouver la solution à son devoir de Runes Anciennes. Sa matière détestée.

- J'étais sûr de trouver là, assura une voix masculine derrière elle. Tu m'as l'air bien stressée, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il voulut masser son dos mais sentit sa crispation.

- N'en parlons pas! Je hais cette matière! Ce devoir est d'un ridicule!

- Mais ce devoir n'est que pour la semaine après les vacances...pourquoi tu le fais si tôt?

Légèrement irritée, elle s'emporta dans une tirade sans fin qui s'apparentait plus à un monologue.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, fit-elle d'une voix grave, je préfère m'avancer car j'avais du temps libre. Je ne veux pas que mes vacances soient gâchées à cause de ce stupide devoir, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des crises d'urticaires par sa faute ... Comme tu étais parti voir Remus, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour me faufiler ici...d'ailleurs comment va ce cher Remus? fit-elle excédée en repositionnant sans cesse une mèche rebelle.

- Miss Evans, veuillez calmer vos nerfs dans une autre pièce, ordonna Miss Pince.

Lily fit les gros yeux et serra les dents.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là...et puis c'est pas comme si on avait jamais fais un devoir ensemble.

- Oh oui! Tu te sers de mes parchemins pour vanter tes talents au lit, qui soit dit en passant sont infondés, vu que techniquement nous n'avons jamais couchés ensemble.

James fit une grimace.

- Oui pardon! « Faire l'amour », acheva-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

- Lily, du calme.

En guise de réponse, elle grogna. Ce devoir était une véritable source de problème.

- Miss Evans, dehors, aboya Miss Pince.

- Qu...QUOI?!

- Vous avez parfaitement entendue, la bibliothèque n'est pas un défouloir !

James pouffa en silence.

- Evans, virée de la bibli'.

- Accompagnez là donc jusqu'à la porte Mr Potter si cela vous amuse tant.

**xxx**

James et Lily étaient assis sur le sol devant la porte de la bibliothèque. James avait su détendre Lily en trouvant les mots justes, qui la rassurerait.

- Je t'aiderais à le faire, je te le promets.

- Merci ... je devais être ridicule à m'exciter pour un rien ... enfin c'est comme ça quand je m'attaque à un devoir de ma matière préfèrée, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, avoua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Tu as réalisé un exploit ... d'habitude c'est moi qui suit viré, la bibliothèque est un endroit tellement austère, poussièreux, funèbre...

- Arrête, c'est un juste un endroit sérieux qui ne te correspond pas, point final.

- Voilà, tu as cerné mon problème.

Ils sourirent ensemble, Lily affichait une mine plus joviale, moins tendue.

- Et sinon, si tu ne veux pas faire tes devoirs pendant les vacances, que veux-tu faire? demanda James.

- Tu devrais le savoir...

- Ca me concerne?

- En parti ..

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on se voit de temps en temps?

- Volontiers.

James sourit de plus belle.

- Les jeux en dehors de Poudlard seront encore plus excitants.

Lily soupira faiblement. Il n'avait donc pas oublié ses jeux.

- J'ai une autre question ... ou plutôt une remarque.

- Dis toujours.

- C'est hors contexte bien sûr.

- Dis.

- Hier, je te trouvais très attirante lorsque tu es dans un état de jalousie incontrôlé.

- Jalouse? Moi? Tu dois te tromper de personne sans vouloir te froisser.

- Ce n'est pas honteux d'être jaloux, c'est une signe d'affection.

- C'est stupide, je n'étais pas jalouse hier.

- Alors ta réaction était excessive pour un simple baiser.

Lily ne répliqua pas.

- Et tu sais quoi?

- Hum?

- J'aime les filles jalouses, surtout quand elles sont rousses, aux yeux verts, un sourire angélique et qui a les joues rouges quand je lui parle.

- Si tu le dis, bafouilla-t-elle.

**xxx**

En plein cours de Sortilèges, Dora rêvassait sur sa table. Ressassant son baiser avec James. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il avait accepté de son plein gré. Après tout il n'était plus avec Lily. Elle savait que leur relation était ambiguë. Plus qu'ambiguë. Elle n'avait pas appréciée que Lily soit la cause de leur rupture. C'était une humiliation à ses yeux. Lily ne méritait pas d'être avec James. Elle avait touché le point sensible hier ... elle s'était aperçue de la déception, la colère et la tristesse de Lily lorsqu'elle s'était emparée des lèvres de James.

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se pressèrent pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Dora marchait à son allure. Elle était calme et posée. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit James dans le couloir. Elle affichait une mine dégoutée lorsqu'elle réalise que Lily était à ses côtés.

- Bonjour James.

Lily soupira de plus belle.

- Euh .. coucou Dora, lâcha James embarrassé.

- James, on va être en retard, annonca Lily en le tirant par la main.

Contrairement à la réaction espérée, Dora se mit à sourire. Lily se sentait en danger.

_Le soir_

Le repas venait tout juste d'être servi, Sirius, Peter et James mangèrent en vitesse. Remus devait les attendre dans la cabane. Lily se retrouvait,en quelques minutes, seule à table. Elle prit son temps pour déguster son repas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de contrainte de temps.

Dora vit sa proie seule. Enfin. Elle s'assit sur le banquet libre à ses côtés. Lily lui lanca un regard interrogatif.

- Que fais tu là?

- On se sent seule?

- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de bêtise, tu peux disposer.

- Etre sorti avec un Maraudeur t'as rendue arrogante en plus.

- Je ne m'énerverai pas pour si peu ... il faudrait enfin se remettre de cette rupture.

Lily quitta la Grande Salle. Une confrontation avec Dora ne l'intéressait pas pour clore son dîner.

**xxx**

Minuit venait de s'afficher sur le réveil de Lily. Celle-ci n'avait pas réussie à s'endormir. Elle était attachée à son doudou Potter. Elle pensait à eux. Plus particulièrement, elle s'inquietait pour eux. Surtout pour **lui**. C'était une torture de rester sur son lit à ne rien faire.

Elle voulait lui parler. Elle devait lui parler. Lui avouer. La confrontation avec Dora avait révèlé ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle incarnait un danger à son union avec James. Elle devait réagir. Elle devait agir. Etre avec lui.

Une idée traversa son esprit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'examiner. Elle sortit de son dortoir et parcourut la distance qui la séparait du dortoir de James. Elle constata qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Elle alluma la petite lampe posée sur le chevet de James, éclairant ainsi son baldequin. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et inhala son odeur.

- Lily? questionna une voix grave

- Tais toi Patmol, elle dort, chuchota James.

Les bruits de pas tentèrent de se faire silencieux mais les yeux de Lily se mirent à cligner. Elle aperçue James, qui ordonnait le silence à ses amis par plusieurs gestes et se leva d'un bond.

- James?

- Lily, je suis désolé, on a fait notre possible pour être silencieux.

- Justement, je voulais te parler ... seul à seul.

- Mais je veux dormir, se plaignit Sirius.

- Je vais faire vite, promis.

- On va voir Remus, suggéra Peter.

Peter et Sirius quittèrent la pièce en silence.

- Tu ... tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle en remarquant les blessures sur son visage.

- Ca va aller ... un p'tit tour de magie et ça passera.

- Tu es sûr? fit-elle réticente de le laisser dans cet état pitoyable.

- Oui, assura-t-il sincère.

- J'peux pas - J'peux pas ... t'es dans un sale état et tu veux que je reste là ... sans agir ... je vais au moins désinfecter tout ça. Assis toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Très bien, j'obeïs mais c'est bien parce que j'ai le droit à une médicomage personnelle, vêtue d'une nuisette assez sexy.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas songé à sa tenue.

- Donc tu es venue dormir dans mon lit pour me parler? tenta James.

Agitant sa baguette, Lily marmonna une formule assez longue pour faire apparaître une trousse de soin de secours. Elle se saisit d'un morçeau de côton et agita un flacon fin que quelques gouttes atterrissent sur le côton. Elle l'appuya ensuite sur le front de James, plus précisement à l'endroit de la blessure.

- C'est difficile, cette nuit, je réflechissais dans mon lit ... je retracais notre relation ... toi ... moi ... nous.

Elle appliqua une pommade magique pour que la plaie cicatrice plus vite.

- C'est tellement fou ce qui c'est passer, continua-t-elle en massant le front de James, j'veux dire on se détestait, on n'a jamais cherché à se connaître réellement...on voulait juste s'humilier mutuellement...et il y'a eu le coup de grâce... je n'ai pas supporté...j'ai voulue me venger.

Elle se mit accroupie pour soigner la blessure sur la joue de James. Elle était concentrée à la fois dans son travail mais aussi dans son discours. James se laissait faire, surpris.

- Mais sans ça, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous connaître. Je cherchais à te faire céder et puis il y'a eu cette nuit blanche. J'osais à peine y croire. Ce fut une révélation pour moi. Je te dévisageais autrement. Je ne te savais pas aussi gentil, prévenant, passionné, drôle...ce soir là, mon piège s'est renfermé sur moi ... je m'étais attachée à toi. Je me devais d'être honnête comme tu l'avais été avec moi...et je regrette de t'avoir manipuler de la sorte ...

Elle souffla un instant et reprit le fil de sa pensée.

- Puis il y'a eu _ces jeux _qui nous ont rapprochés ... ça allait loin ... même trop loin ... mais je m'amusais ... et il y'a eu Dora ... ce maudit baiser ... et je dois te l'avouer, j'ai été jalouse ...je ne peux pas le nier ... je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille t'embrasse ... je veux que tes lèvres ne chérissent que les miennes ... comme ça.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en douceur.

- C'est ... tu ... tu es incroyable, confessa James. Me faire une déclaration à 5h du matin en soignant mes blessures, j'pouvais pas demander mieux.

**A suivre...**

_2h du mat et j'viens de mettre un point final au 11ème chapitre! Fiiouu' !_

_P'chite review?_


	12. L'idéal?

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Je tiens à remercier : **Drudrue, Miss Hell Black, Laeticia Osborne, Twinzie, Lilli-Puce, millou95, Alyssa1801, Missbutterfly22, rockeuse dans l'ame, JPloveLE, tiffanypotter, Eclair'O'chOcOlat, mx, malilite, ChocoWend, Jojo Potter, SusyBones, Rajhna (et ses 7 reviews) et lauralavoiepelletier **pour leurs reviews ! Merci de tout coeur!**_

**_Mes félicitations à ChocoWend et Rajhna qui reviennent de loin!_**

**_Merci à Sunday Vanille pour la correction de mes fautes d'expressions et d'orthographe ! _**

Pour les revieweurs anonymes, laissez votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : L'idéal?**

« Pieds et mains liés ». C'était la seule phrase qu'avait prononcé Sirius depuis le début de la journée dès lors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami avec sa nouvelle petite amie _officielle._

Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. C'est-à-dire depuis moins de 24 heures. Ils s'affichaient ensemble.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils avançaient à petits pas, attirant sur eux le regard étonné de certains élèves présents dans ce même couloir qui menait à la salle de cours de Métamorphose. Certains regards témoignaient de leur réjouïssance de les voir enfin ensemble, d'autres cependant, n'hésitaient pas à témoigner leur mépris en leur lançant des regards noirs. Il s'agissait des groupies, ex-conquêtes et folles amoureuses de James et certains élèves mâles. Etait-ce parce qu'elle sortait officiellement avec un maraudeur que Lily devenait plus attirante? Leur regard ne l'affectait en rien.

Elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'avoir réussie à la hauteur de sa maison. Courageuse. Elle avait avouer à James tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses doutes, sa jalousie. C'était une délivrance. Elle se sentait plus légère, ce poids, qui la rongeait tant, avait désormais disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment de bien être, de confiance en James.

La main de ce dernier ne cessait de se balader sur l'épaule de Lily. Il bailla discrètement. La nuit avait été courte. Il avait parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Lily. Celle-ci continuait de lui soigner ses blessures. Elle avait mis en avant son talent pour préparer une potion apaisante afin de calmer la douleur de sa blessure au dos. Elle souhaitait avant tout que le sommeil de James soit léger et tranquille. Elle veilla à son chevet toute la nuit.

Aveuglée par la lumière éclatante du soleil en ce début de matinée, Lily cala sa tête au creux de son épaule, serrant ses doigts contre les siens.

James entra dans la salle en déserrant l'étreinte qu'il le lié à Lily. Il crut aperçevoir l'espace d'un instant un oeillade ravie de la part de son professeur MacGonagall . A croire que même les professeurs de Poudlard s'impatientaient à les voir enfin réunis.

Lily, qui lui tenait toujours la main, se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. James s'entreprit de la freîner dans son élan en s'arrêtant de marcher. Lily se sentit légèrement projeter en arrière. Face à James, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

- Que fais-tu? s'exclama-t-elle frustrée de ne pas avoir atteint son siège au premier rang.

- Et toi que fais-tu? Crois-tu vraiment que James Potter a pour habitude de s'asseoir au premier rang en cours?

- S'il te plaît, c'est un cours passionnant, fit-elle d'une voix suppliante avec un regard larmoyant qui complétait son imploration.

James ferma les yeux et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Négatif. Hors de question qu'un maraudeur soit un lèche-bot en cours.

Lily démêla ses doigts des siens.

- Qu'insinues-tu? Que moi je suis une lèche-bot? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix irritée.

- Chut, chérie, tout le monde nous regarde, répliqua James gêné d'avoir attirer l'attention de quelques élèves sur eux.

- Chérie? Quelle chérie? Réponds à ma question, veux-tu!

- Hé bien, commenca-t-il en se grattant la tête, tu es préfète, ça veut tout dire.

Lily écartilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendue le flot de débilité que James venait de prononcer? Ou était-ce une hallucination partielle dû à son manque de sommeil? Elle secoua négativement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait osé dire _ça_. Tout à coup, elle avait l'impression de revenir au début. Quand ils se détestaient.

- Invraisemblable, murmura-t-elle.

Elle souffla un instant et leva le menton fièrement.

- Hé bien, fit-elle en imitant la ton de la voix de James lors de sa précédente réplique, ôte toi de mon passage grosse touffe, la préfète souhaite rejoindre sa place au premier rang.

Elle cogna avec brutalité l'épaule de James et poursuivit son chemin. Eberlué par la tornade rousse, James mit un certain moment à comprendre ce qui venait se passer. Il s'ébourriffa les cheveux et fit mine que rien ne s'était passer. Sirius l'appella et pointa du doigt la chaise libre à ses côtés, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Votre relation débute plutôt bien j'dirais, ajouta Sirius en se grattant le menton d'un air sérieux.

James s'assit en ordonnant à Sirius d'éviter tout commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'observa au premier rang, elle ne semblait en rien affectée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait déjà ouvert son livre à la page indiquée et se contenta de griffonner le début des réponses de son exercice sur son parchemin.

James s'affala sur sa table à la recherche de ce qu'il avait dit de travers pour qu'elle réagisse si mal. Le fait de ne pas s'être mis à côté d'elle? De ne pas s'êtres assis au premier rang? La remarque sur son statut de préfète sérieuse? Tout s'emmêla en l'espace d'une seconde. De toute évidence, il avait titillé un point sensible.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, chantonna Sirius à côté de James.

James se releva brusquement. Il avait la marque des plissements de la table en bois sur laquelle son visage s'était affalé. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dépité de son ami.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- J'ai dis quoi? demanda Sirius l'air innocent.

- Chassezlenaturelilrevientaugalop, récita James les dents serrées.

Sirius mit un temps à intercepter sa phrase _correctement prononcée_.

- Ah! Ca! s'esclaffa-t-il en tapant le poing sur la table.

Il marqua un temps et commenca son récit.

- Hé bien, j'veux dire par là que avant c'était la même chose, avant que vous ne tombiez amoureux, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer, pour un oui ou pour un non. Lily et son caractère de feu et toi avec ton arrogance et ta débilité débordante. Depuis que vous avez commencés à flirter, vous vous étiez assagis. Mes oreilles avaient mêmes repris goût à la vie. Mais là vous recommencez, c'est normal : _chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_.

Perdu, James lanca un regard étonné à son meilleur ami. Il venait de soulever des élèments importants de leur relation.

Le rapport avec le passé.

La fait qu'ils soient tombés amoureux.

« _Avant que vous ne tombiez amoureux_ ». Cette phrase se répétait et résonnait dans sa tête. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé clairement. Etait-il amoureux de Lily? Comment le savoir quand on est jamais tombés amoureux? Il savait qu'avec Lily c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant ... Un sentiment de peur le gagna.

D'autre part, le sentiment d'être revenu à la case départ ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait été arrogant avec elle tout à l'heure, comme à leur début...

- James?!

Sirius agita se main afin de mettre fin aux préoccupations de James. Ce dernier secoua rapidement la tête .

- C'est notre première dispute, avoua James après un long silence.

- Un couple se fortifie par ses indénombrables disputes.

James recula. C'était bien Sirius qui avait sortit ce genre de phrase? James fut prit d'un fou rire.

- Quoi? demanda Sirius véxé.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à sortir ce genre de phrase, continua James en sautillant sur son siège, toujours amusé.

- Que veux-tu? fit Sirius avec peine. En ce moment, on se voit plus souvent, je sors avec des Serdaigles et je traîne avec Remus ... continua-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- Tu es en manque de Jamesie? interrogea James en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu ne pourras plus monter sur ton balai si je te dis _oui._

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant le cours. MacGonagall les réprimanda plusieurs fois, mais appararement son chantage était bien vain. Les deux meilleurs amis retracèrent le bon vieux temps, imaginant plusieurs coups foireux à faire aux Serpentards. _Ca lui manquait..._

A la fin des deux longues heures interminables du cours de Métamorphose, James bondit de son siège pour guette la réaction de Lily. Le regard plein d'espoir que Lily daigne lui parler. Il l'avait sous estimé. Elle lui lança un regard daidaigneux.

- Crétin, cracha-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu la rattraper par le bras, lui présenter ses excuses et tout reprendre à zéro. Mais son insulte était de trop. Son insulte l'avait dénué de toutes formes de courage. Peut être devait-il laisser de l'eau passer sous les ponts. Il était fixé sur une chose : Lily ne ferait pas le premier pas.

- Plus pieds et mains liés, constata Sirius.

**xoxo**

Seul, James se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans grand appétit. Ses amis y étaient déjà. Le ventre de Sirius n'avait pas cessé de faire des siennes pendant la fin des cours. Son pas était lent, sa mine déçue, son regard vide. Il réflechissait trop.

Sans engouement, il continua à marcher dans ce couloir vide.

Au détour d'un enième couloir, James entendit des murmures. Il releva la tête, mit les mains dans ses poches et bomba le buste fièrement. Ses pas se furent plus dynamiques et il se mit à siffer un air. Il se donnait l'air détendu, détaché. Au fond, c'était tout le contraire. Tiraillé entre plusieurs réflexions.

Son sifflement mourrut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut que les deux voix n'étaient autre que Lily et MacCarlson.

Elle le draguait ou il se faisait des films? D'apparence, ils semblaient décontractés, discutant comme deux personnes civilisés. Mais James n'y croyait pas. Il se rapprocha doucement pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse une allusion perverse. A mi-chemin, il les vit se séparer. Malheureusement, Lily commenca à entamer un chemin vers la direction de James. Il se situait trop loin pour qu'elle est pût l'aperçevoir. Il s'empressa de trouver une cachette. Il pensait que si ils se croisaient, ils se disputeraient encore. Et c'est bien ce qu'il appréhendait. Il examina, par un coup d'oeil furtif, les possibles cachettes qui s'offraient à lui. Fichu cape! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prit ce matin? Il ne devait pas se douter que en quelques heures tout pouvait changer : au lieu de coller Lily, il la fuyait.

Se cacher au creux d'un mur? Non. Trop facile. Il opta pour se cacher derrière la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Seules ses pieds et ses chevilles soutenaient le poids d'un James accroupi derrière cette statue.

_Parfait_ pensa-t-il lorsque Lily passa devant lui sans se douter de rien.

Il souffla en s'essuyant le front, signe d'une victoire méritée. Il aurait pu la mériter. Par ce geste inutile, James se sentit basculer en arrière. Il avait perdu l'équilibre. Bêtement. Il ne put s'empêcher de pester : ses fesses avaient attéris sur le sol, sa tête se cogna contre le mur derrière lui et ses pieds bousculèrent la statue qui vacilla un instant. Un instant de trop. Lily fut attirée par le bruit.

Baguette à la main, elle avanca en guettant les alentours.

- James ? fit-elle stupéfaite.

- Lily, répliqua-t-il les yeux plissés par la douleur.

- Que fais-tu derrière cette statue? Tu étais en train de m'espionner? Avoue! ordonna-t-elle en tapant du pied pendant l'attente d'une réponse valable.

- Tu veux pas d'abord m'aider à me relever et qu'ensuite on parle de tout ça, proposa James en grimaçant.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lily l'empoigna par le bras. Elle y déploya toute la force qu'elle pouvait. James avait déjà réussi à se relever à moitié. Lily tira un peu plus sur son bras pour le faire basculer vers l'avant. C'était chose faite. James massa sa tête qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

- Alors. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici?

Apparement elle n'avait pas pitié de l'état de James.

- Je m'excuse.

Ce furent les seuls mots qui furent prononcés par James. Il ne tenait pas à lui expliquer dans le détail pourquoi il se trouvait derrière cette statue à ce moment précis.

Il crut s'aperçevoir Lily se retenir de sourire. Il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il prenne les devants.

- Je ... enfin ... je regrette ce que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure.

Lily acquieça.

- Tu me pardonnes? continua-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise devant son silence.

- J'ai besoin de réflechir ... d'être un peu seule, avoua-t-elle hésitante.

Elle caressa son épaule et s'en alla.

Il effleura son épaule. Son geste le rassura.

**xoxo**

James, Peter, Sirius et Remus étaient réunis ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Tous les quatres. Remus, en repos, était touché de leur visite nocturne. Ils s'étaient servis de la cape de James. Cette fois-ci elle était là au bon moment.

- Tu reprends les cours demain? Tu es sûr? se soucia Peter lorsque Remus leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

- Oui, Pomfresh m'a fait boire une potion qui soulage plus rapidement mes douleurs, elle expérimente plusieurs potions de son invention pour m'aider ... je lui en suis très reconnaissant, affirma-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Ils l'étaient aussi.

Sirius s'empressa de lui raconter dans les détails les futurs pièges concoctés pour les Serpentards. Il détaillait même les élèments les plus ridicules des cours de la journée afin de le faire sourire. Tous les trois souriaient, sauf James. Il avait l'air ailleurs, le regard fixe sur un point du mur. Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots depuis son arrivée.

- C'est à cause de Lily, chuchota Sirius devant le regard interrogatif de Remus.

- Lily? fit James qui semblait de retour.

Les trois amis sourirent faiblement. Il ne pensait qu'à elle.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, fit chaleuresement Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

James recula.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il devant le regard soucieux de ses amis.

- Je disais qu'aujourd'hui tu t'étais disputé avec Lily.

James acquieça.

- Elle est venue me rendre visite, annonca Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit? Elle t'as parlé de nous?

- Entre autre ... elle voulait savoir comment j'allais ... elle aussi était tourmentée lorsqu'elle est venue me rendre visite, on a parlé de vous, je suis fier que vous soyez enfin ensemble.

- Mais fraîchement disputés ...

- Ca fait parti de la vie conjugale James, un couple se ...

- ...fortifie par ses indénombrables disputes. Oui. Sirius me l'a sortit tout à l'heure.

Remus se mit à rire. Sirius fit une moue boudeuse.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Remus après s'être râcler la gorge, ça va s'arranger. Elle ...elle ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, ca va s'arranger. Ne t'en fais pas.

James soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Remus. Il devait savoir plus mais il ne disait rien. Après tout, c'était un homme de confiance. Si il assurait à James qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, c'est qu'il devait avoir raison.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. James, Peter et Sirius se précipitèrent avec hâte sous la cape d'invisibilité. Pomfresh penetra dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Remus. Elle n'était pas sourdre, elle avait entendue des bruits. Elle savait que ses amis trafiquaient quelque chose. Maintenant savoir quelle était cette chose c'était plus dur pour Pommy.

Ils profitèrent de la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir regagner leur dortoir. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils se débarrassèrent de la cape dans une quasi-simultaneïté.

James la plia soigneusement, Sirius et Peter commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

- James? Tu ne montes pas? demanda Sirius lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait les bruits de pas bruyants.

- Non, j'vais rester ici un moment, dormez bien.

Sirius marmonna un vague bonne nuit pendant qu'il baillait et monta en silence.

James, à nouveau seul, s'allongea sur le canapé. Il aurait pu faire la même chose dans son propre dortoir. Mais il souhaitait juste réflechir. Encore. Mettre les choses au clair alors que tout était flou dans sa tête. Tâche difficile.

Il se tourna les pouces tout en parlant à demi-voix.

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Sans doute Sirius qui venait voir si il dormait. Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus proche mais il ne vit aucune ombre, aucune présence descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il sentit une présence dans la pièce et se retourna. Il vit alors Lily, vêtue de sa cape, les joues rougies par le froid.

- Lily, souffla James en veillant à ne pas trop sourire.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec douceur et une certaine timidité.

- Tu te promenais?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Ronde de nuit, ajouta-t-elle. Et ballade à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Tu gardes le secret, je compte sur toi.

Il sourit faiblement, elle était mignonne pour faire en sorte qu'on ne sache pas qu'elle enfreignait parfois le règlement.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Bonne nuit, annonca-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit Lily, fit il en cachant sa déception.

Il s'allongea entièrement sur le canapé, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui demander de rester près de lui. Trop tard ...

Il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas s'éloigner ... mais plutôt se rapprocher. Lily, sans sa cape, s'assit sur le canapé et s'allongea près de James en se callant plus près de lui.

Parfois, certains gestes valent mieux que certains mots.

**xoxo**

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient jamais dormis seuls. Ils se réveillèrent assez tôt, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toute rancune à propos de la dispute d'hier avait été oublié.

James embrassa Lily sur la joue, ne sachant pas réellement si elle lui avait entièrement pardonnés. Mais celle-ci réclama plus qu'un simple bisou sur la joue. C'était désormais son petit ami officiel, et il pouvait aller plus loin.

- Ne sois pas si chaste James, je vais commencer à croire que tu vires bonne soeur de couvent.

James lui lanca un regard interrogatif, la religion n'était pas un domaine très connu aux yeux de James.

- On vas manger? proposa James.

Il était tôt, certes, mais passer du temps avec Lily, il n'y avait pas d'heure.

De nouveau, James fut plus entreprenant, il ne cessa pas pour autant de taquiner Lily pendant le trajet. Elle craignait les chatouilles au ventre. Il n'hésitait pas à lui en faire. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue.

La Grande Salle était déserte, les paniers sur les tables étaient pourtant fournies de diverses pâtisseries.

Ils s'asseyèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Un p'tit déj en n'amoureux, plaisanta James.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, apparement Lily n'y avait pas fait attention ou considérait ce détail comme évident. Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'empressa de boire un peu de jus pour faire passer le tout.

- A propos d'hier, commenca Lily en fuyant le regard de James, et en le posant sur son croissant sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis deux bonnes minutes. Je tiens à m'excuser moi aussi. J'ai mal pris ta remarque.

- Sur la préfète?

Elle acquieça.

- Ca m'a vexée. Et ça m'a surtout rapeller nos débuts, tu te moquais toujours de moi à cause de ce statut. Pourtant j'en suis fière mais hier je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Je comprends, je dois dire que je n'aurais pas aimé que tu me traites d'imbécile arrogant non plus.

Il lui caressa la main.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose une ballade sur mon balai magique, proposa James un sourire séducteur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Lily y décela une allusion perverse, ce sourire en disait long.

- Voyons James, tu te perverti dès le matin ..., remarqua Lily étonnée.

James arqua un sourcil.

- Non, Lily, je te propose une vraie ballade sur mon balai ce soir, près du stade de Quidditch.

Le teint de Lily vira au rouge vif. Elle réalisa la stupidité de sa remarque et à quel point son esprit était mal tourné.

- Cestpasmafaute, marmonna-t-elle en entamant le dernier croissant.

James rit.

A la fin du repas, ils enfilèrent leurs capes respectives tout en se dirigeant tranquillement en dehors de Poudlard. Le bras de Lily était enroulé autour de la taille de James.

- Alors on prévoit une sortie pour les vacances ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

**A suivre...**

**Certains se demandent où est passer Dora? Je la garde pour le prochain chapitre rien de méchant :D.**

**Il reste 3 chapitres avant la fin. Le compte à rebours a commencé.**


	13. L'erreur

**Muchas, muchas gracias à **_Rajhna, annelaure0617 pour ses 2 reviews, ChocoWend, Millou95, JPloveLE, malilite, Drudrue, Miss Hell Black, Laeticia Osborne, rockeuse dans l'ame, Twinzie et MissButterfly22._

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'attente, plus d'un mois avant une mise à jour ... je ne m'arrange pas avec le temps! **_

_**L'inspiration est irrégulière, elle va de pair avec la motivation. **_

_**C'est un long chapitre, le plus long de l'histoire, presque 7000 mots. Désolée pour les petites fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons qui restent, le texte sera corrigé prochainement,**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Avertissement PG-13: scène de fin poussée.**_

**Chapitre 13 : L'erreur**

- Deux semaines de pure liberté, s'écria Sirius, le poing en l'air, lorsqu'il pénétra dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir observer le paysage au loin.

- Quel gamin, soupira James en entrant à son tour dans le compartiment sans dénouer ses doigts de ceux de Lily.

Elle entra dans le compartiment d'un pas lent, presque timide. D'un geste nerveux, elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. D'après ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais voyagé en compagnie des Maraudeurs, justement c'était le contraire.

Elle se démenait pour trouver une place libre dans les autres compartiments. Un voyage avec eux était, selon elle, une épreuve psychologique difficile. Leurs bêtises, leurs farces, leurs discussions. Tout la répugnait. Mais c'était _avant_. Avant qu'elle ne tombe dans son propre piège.

James l'incita à continuer d'avancer afin que Remus et Peter puissent y entrer à leur tour. Face à la joie de Sirius, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie . Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi gamin ces derniers jours.

- Goodbye, hasta la vista, tschuss, adeus ! récita Sirius en secouant la main de droite à gauche.

- On est de retour dans 2 semaines, informa Remus sans vouloir être blessant.

- C'est déjà ça, affirma-t-il.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu aussi heureux lors d'un simple voyage, signala Lily.

- Deux semaines chez James, j'pense que même toi à ma place, tu sautes au plafond.

Lily comprit alors d'où venait cette joie spontanée et naturelle, elle cernait mieux la situation. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius aussi heureux. Avant son émancipation, il n'osait jamais quitté Poudlard pendant les petites vacances.

- Deux semaines, soit 14 jours, soit 336 heures donc 20160 minutes, compta Sirius en griffonnant le tout sur un bout de parchemin.

- Tu peux soustraire, d'ores et déjà, les heures de sommeil, compléta Remus.

Sirius fit une moue triste.

- Nos projets sont donc limités.

- Vous comptez faire quelque chose de spécial? demanda Lily.

- Eh bien, rattraper le temps perdu.

Le malaise de Lily s'intensifia. Sirius la dévisagea un instant, sans doute dans l'attente d'une autre question. Elle acquiesça simplement par un hochement de tête.

Sa phrase la visait-elle? Si James avait été si peu présent ces temps-ci, c'était sans doute à cause d'elle. Elle se mit à douter. Le ton de Sirius ne se voulait pas vexant, ni blessant, ni provoquant. Il avait prononcé sa dernière réplique d'un ton neutre, comme si il évoquait un fait banal. Pourtant elle s'était sentie visée. Avait-il fait intentionnellement? Ou se faisait-elle à nouveau son propre scénario?

Après plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas laisser son malaise transparaître, elle se décida finalement à lui poser d'autres questions.

- Vous avez planifier quelque chose de précis?

- Oui, on a planifié de voir un match de Quidditch la première semaine, pour le reste, on vivra ça au jour le jour.

- Je vous averti à l'avance que la deuxième semaine je serai absent, annonça Remus.

Sirius, joyeux, bondit de son siège.

- Sortie exotique avec Miranda? hasarda-t-il à demander d'une voix sensuelle.

- Si tu considères qu'une sortie en famille à la campagne est exotique, alors oui c'est le cas, répliqua-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Sirius, mécontent, soupira. Il retourna à son projet de base. Il s'amusait à imaginer le déroulement de leur semaine, tout en sachant que la plupart des plans tomberait à l'eau, c'était une habitude. Il y aurait toujours

- Ça va? souffla James près de l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci, surprise, se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle remarqua que c'était la première phrase qu'avait prononcé James depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi demeurait-il si silencieux?

- Je vais sortir quelques instants, s'excusa Lily en se levant de son siège.

- Attends, je te suis, proposa James.

- Tu n'y es pas obligé.

Il sourit et la suivit malgré tout. Une fois la porte du compartiment fermé, il rattrapa Lily par le bras, qui semblait pressée.

- Eh, pourquoi tu pars si vite, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- James, tu sais, on est pas obligé de tout faire ensemble.

Tout comme Sirius, son ton était neutre, c'était un _simple fait banal _...

- C'est à cause de la remarque de Sirius que tu réagis de cette façon?

- Quelle remarque?

- Celle à propos du temps perdu.

Lily fuit un instant son regard.

- Je sais que j'avais sous entendu qu'on passerait les vacances ensemble, opina-t-il en serrant ses deux mains avec celles de Lily, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Et j'y compte bien. Je vais arriver à concilier vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Lily arqua un sourcil, ne sachant pas où James voulait vraiment en venir.

- Vie professionnelle et vie privée? C'est-à-dire?

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Considérons que ma vie professionnelle est le domaine des blagues avec Sirius, Remus et Peter; et que ma vie privée, c'est mon histoire avec toi.

Ses joues rosirent. Elle souhaitait dissimuler à quel point elle était sensible aux compliments de James, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas raté une miette.

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade du flirt, Lily, taquina-t-il, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

- Mais moi je pensais que tu allais dire à Sirius qu'on allait se voir pendant ses vacances, lorsqu'il parlait, c'était évident que tu passerais tout ton temps avec lui.

Elle ne comptait pas tout lui dire; elle préférait garder une part pour elle. Mais elle savait que James pouvait comprendre, pouvait la rassurer. D'ailleurs, elle préférait en parler, afin d'éclaircir la situation et se sentir plus apaisée. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer à quel point elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce compartiment parmi la bande d'amis de James. Si la situation avait été inversé, aurait-il été à l'aise? Mais la situation inverse aurait été impossible, Lily n'avait pas d'amie aussi proche que l'était James avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Jalousie, le retour, soupira James.

- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je comprends Sirius, il veut passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais pas au point de m'oublier.

James n'était pas son bien, rien qu'à elle. Il connaît Sirius depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, il était évident à ses yeux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rompre leur amitié, d'ailleurs ce n'était nullement son intention. Mais il était avec elle. Sirius devait le savoir.

- Il sait parfaitement qu'on va se voir pendant les vacances, et comme je te l'ai dis il y a quelques minutes, il faut juste que je réussisse à gérer tout ça ... mais Sirius fera des choses de son côté, il a toujours été indépendant de ce côté là.

- Je n'en doute pas, je n'ai juste pas apprécier qu'on ne cite pas mon nom lors de votre planning, railla-t-elle.

- C'était involontaire, crois moi, ajouta-t-il sincère.

Elle souffla en baissant la tête, elle le croyait, James connaissait trop bien Sirius pour mentir à ce propos. Le coeur plus léger, elle décida tout de même de marcher un peu.

- Je vais faire un tour, histoire de vérifier que tout se passe bien.

C'était un prétexte pour qu'elle soit seule, et pour que lui, passe plus de temps avec ses amis, comme avant. Les voyages à bord du Poudlard Express étaient l'endroit de commémoration des blagues passés, des histoires d'amours, des futurs projets. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait des thèmes dont ils souhaitaient parler entre eux.

- Préfète un jour, préfète toujours!

Elle se détourna de lui, et fit le chemin inverse. Sa dernière phrase l'avait fait rire, une de ses phrases qui avait le don de lui faire oublier ses doutes. L'espace d'un instant.

Un paquet de friandises à moitié entamé, Lily entra à nouveau dans son compartiment. James la fixa bouche bée, Sirius plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de jurer, Remus se contenta de hocher la tête et de retourner à sa partie d'échecs, tandis que son adversaire Peter, ne quittait plus le paquet du regard.

- P'tite coquine, tu ne connais pas la règle 14 des Maraudeurs, s'exclama James après que Lily, se soit confortablement installée sur son siège, se délectant de sa patacitrouille.

- Hum...laquelle? articula-t-elle en continuant de mâcher sa friandise.

- Le partage des friandises, dit-il tout naturellement.

Rassasiée, elle lui tendit le paquet, presque fini. James en lança à ses amis, sans pour autant de leur donner les meilleures friandises.

- Gourmande la Evans, fais gaffe, tu sais où ça atterrit, taquina Sirius en se tapotant le postérieur.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, grosses fesses.

Peter pouffa.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, où il faut, merci de t'en soucier, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil explicite. Sérieusement, tu as entamé une grande proportion de friandises, tu n'en a jamais mangé à Poudlard?

- Sauf pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, comme tout le monde, souligna-t-elle.

- Tu sors avec James, et ce goujat, ne t'a jamais emmené en douce à Pré-au-lard, histoire de préparer ta réserve, s'indigna-t-il, une main sur son coeur.

- Mais ... contesta James.

- Non, pour l'instant on est au stade de la ballade sur le balai sous un ciel étoilé.

- Oh c'est trognon' ! s'exclama Sirius en sautillant sur son siège.

Lily ricana au détriment de James.

- James, on a plus 5 ans, il va falloir sérieusement que ton professeur spécialiste en art de la séduction, le dénommé Black, affirma-t-il en pointant son pouce vers lui même, t'aide à te sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne le pervertisse un peu plus, s'enquit Lily.

S'en suivit une très longue discussion où ils ricanèrent, se taquinèrent mutuellement, se gouinffrèrent ensemble. Encore un long et doux voyage au bord du Poudlard Express.

Arrivés à quai, ils se saluèrent rapidement, après tout, ils se reverraient le lendemain, les vacances se cassaient en rien leur routine. Remus et Peter rejoignirent leurs parents respectifs, tandis que Sirius se précipita pour aller saluer les parents de James, laissant au couple un dernier moment de tendresse.

- Mes parents ne devraient pas être bien loin, fit Lily en jetant des oeillades un peu partout sur le quai.

- Comment sont ils? Ta petite taille ne te permet pas d'avoir la belle vue qui s'offre à moi, conclut-il amusé.

- A ton avis, ils sont roux, enfin ma mère est rousse et mon père châtain.

James se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui rendait Lily encore plus petite, afin de localiser ses parents.

- Arrête, j'ai l'air d'une naine, commenta-t-elle avec une moue mécontente.

- Trouvé! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un certain moment. Une rousse, un châtain accompagné d'une jeune fille a l'air dégouttée d'être ici. Suis moi.

Il adressa un signe à Sirius, lui annonçant qu'il arriverait dans quelques minutes.

- La fille dégouttée, qui dévisage les élèves comme d'affreux monstres, ce n'est autre que ma soeur, Pétunia.

- C'est donc elle, la charmante Pétunia. Je vais lui offrir un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Elle dénoua ses doigts de ceux de James lorsqu'ils atteignirent une distance proche des parents de Lily.

- Maman ! Papa!

Elle les enlaça l'un après l'autre, tout en déposant un bisou chaleureux sur leurs joues. James observa Lily, c'était à son tour d'être une petite gamine. Elle sautillait comme une petite puce depuis qu'elle avait vue ses parents.

- Pétunia, salua-t-elle.

Cette dernière, hocha la tête, sans daigner lui sourire. La venue de sa soeur ne semblait guère l'affectée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

- James, viens, pria Lily. Je vous présente James Potter, un camarade de classe.

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Evans, ainsi que la charmante Pétunia.

Il saisit la main de Pétunia et y déposa un baiser, comme un véritable gentleman. Horrifiée, cette dernière pâlit un peu plus et ne cacha en rien son dégoût par rapport à la situation.

- J'aurai bien voulu faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter, mais Vernon, le fiancé de Pétunia, est en double file.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer.

- Allez y, j'arrive dans deux minutes, informa Lily afin d'être seul avec James

Les parents de Lily et Pétunia se doutèrent qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, ils partagèrent leurs derniers moments ensemble.

- Je t'écrirai, je t'appellerai, tu ne seras pas seule, d'accord? enchaîna James pour rassurer Lily.

Il savait que les vacances étaient rapidement déprimantes pour Lily, même si Pétunia était occupée avec Vernon à présent, la vie de moldue était nettement moins palpitante que la vie de sorcière.

Elle hocha la tête et réclama un baiser. Un dernier baiser.

**xxx**

Trois jours. Trois longues journées. C'était le temps que Lily devait attendre avant de voir James. Tous les plans de la première semaine étaient tombés à l'eau pour James et Lily. Ses parents étaient aussi en vacances, et en avaient profités pour sortir avec elle, visiter le pays, dîner avec la famille de Vernon. Plus les jours défilaient, plus elle comprenait à quel point une future union entre Pétunia et Vernon était possible. Si vite. Pendant son absence, un tas d'évènements s'étaient bousculés. Pétunia et Vernon, la cousine Mischa enceinte, la promotion de Mr Evans, le petit Marcus qui sait déjà monté à cheval... Lily se sentait perdue. En une soirée sa mère l'avait informé des nouveaux potins : ceux de la famille et ceux du voisinage. C'était un des passe temps de Mme Evans : le commérage. Lily ne partageait pas cette passion, mais c'était un des moyens qu'elle avait trouvé pour se rapprocher de sa mère.

Elle s'était mis d'accord avec James pour se voir la deuxième semaine, une semaine plus paisible, plus reposée. Et elle devait attendre jeudi. On était à peine lundi après-midi, qu'elle avait finie la plupart de ses devoirs. Presque tous. Elle en gardait quelques uns de côté, afin d'avoir un bon prétexte aux yeux de ses parents si elle allait chez James.

Ils avaient remarqués qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle paraissait plus épanouie, plus heureuse. James était loin d'être un simple camarade, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Pourquoi l'avait-elle présenté lui en particulier? Pourquoi pas Remus, si c'était un camarade de classe.

Sa mère n'osait lui poser cette question, qui pourtant la démangeait tant. Elle savait à quel point ce genre de question mettait sa fille mal à l'aise, donc elle s'abstenait.

Posée sur son lit, un livre sur ses genoux, "Mille et uns sorts pour désarmer votre adversaire", elle apprenait divers sorts utiles lors de combat. C'était un de ses manières de tuer l'ennui. D'oublier que James lui manquait. D'oublier qu'elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse de lui. D'oublier que de son côté, lui s'amusait. Et que de son côté, elle se sentait affreusement seule.

Elle avait envie de relire pour la énième fois les lettres que James lui avait envoyé, mais elle se reprit, se retenait. Elle devait, avant tout, se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait et apprenait par la même occasion.

- Reprenons la lecture : le sort Orchideus : sortilège permettant de faire apparaître un bouquet de fleur. Ça me sera très utile lors d'un combat, notifia-t-elle à voix haute ironique.

Elle avait emprunté ce livre dans une bibliothèque magique, apparemment il y avait du bon, comme du moins bon.

- Quelle horreur ! aboya une voix aiguë, provenant du hall.

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle était seule dans la maison avec Pétunia. Était-ce un de ses cris si stridents, qu'ils donnent envie d'être sourd à vie? Ou le fruit de son imagination? Elle chaussa ses chaussons et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer? Elle penchait pour le fait que Pétunia ait vue un rat, c'était la seule explication valable. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'amusant, ni même d'extraordinaire dans son quartier.

Elle s'arrêta net. Un jeune homme de dos était à la porte, un jeune homme qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille autres. Sa carrure, ses cheveux, sa décontraction. Comme dans un rêve. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité qu'un jour James vienne jusqu'à chez elle, du moins ses lettres ne le faisaient pas sous entendre. Une sensation de bonheur l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Peu importait ... il était là.

Surprise, comblée, elle descendit les trois dernières marches de l'escalier.

Ayant entendu les bruits de pas derrière lui, James se retourna.

- Quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ton ami, brailla Pétunia, vraisemblablement mécontente de la visite de James et de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Quel accueil, commenta James amusé.

- Désolée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Comment tu sais où j'habite? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, toujours un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'effacer.

Sous cette avalanche de question, James resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Lily.

- Une surprise est une surprise.

Il joua un instant avec une de ses mèches, la tournoyant entre ses doigts.

- Tu me fais visiter? demanda-t-il en pointant le voisinage, délaissant ainsi sa mèche. Ma présence n'a pas l'air d'être très appréciée.

- A ce que je sache, c'est aussi ma maison donc tu entres, je t'en prie.

- Je préfère malgré tout qu'on se promène un peu.

Afin de la convaincre un peu plus, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le meilleur moyen afin qu'elle cède.

- Très bien, je vais me changer, fais comme chez toi, insista-t-elle.

Montant les marches deux par deux, elle atteignit sa chambre à une vitesse éclair. Elle ne savait quoi porter, ils étaient habitués à se voir en uniforme. L'avantage de la vie des moldus demeurait, sans doute, dans sa diversité vestimentaire. Elle opta pour une tenue simple : jean et chemise, en espérant que la brise, au dehors, soit douce.

Son acte la touchait. A la pensée qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à chez elle, qu'il avait gardé le silence pour que la surprise soit plus grande, la chaleur de son corps s'intensifia. C'était ce genre de petite surprise qui la faisait craquer encore plus pour lui, qui l'aveuglait. Elle réalisait la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec un garçon comme lui. Qui l'amusait, qui la rassurait, qui l'étonnait, qui l'aimait ...

Elle redescendit à toute vitesse, pour ne pas changer. Elle s'arrêta et observa James, adossé au mur de sa porte d'entrée, l'air ailleurs.

Elle caressa son avant bras.

- On y va?

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer son départ à Pétunia; celle-ci ne devait pas s'en préoccuper.

A peine la porte d'entrée fermée, James ne put s'empêcher d'entourer ses bras autour de la taille de Lily afin de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

- Ta soeur a le don d'accueillir chaleureusement les personnes chez toi, ne put s'empêcher-t-il de dire.

- Ne parlons pas d'elle, s'il te plaît.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

- Comme tu me l'as demander, je te fais visiter. Alors à droite, Mme Stevenson, que je surnomme Mme Pancakes : elle est américaine et adore faire les pancakes. Ensuite, à côté, Mr&Mme Grant, ce sont des personnes âgées qui reçoivent sans cesse leurs petits enfants...et là sur ta gauche...

- Lily, coupa James, c'était un prétexte pour te faire sortir, et pour ta soeur.

- Je savais, j'attendais juste que tu me coupes afin de dévoiler la supercherie.

Elle se mit sur la pointa des pieds, dans l'espoir d'arriver à sa hauteur, mais elle n'y arriva guère.

- Alors tes vacances avaient l'air de bien se passer d'après les lettres que tu m'as envoyé, déclara Lily.

- Amusantes, originales, puériles, maraudeusiennes ... mais il me manquait quelque chose.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle, un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, il me manquait de l'alcool, conclut-il en souriant.

Voyant à quel jeu il jouait, Lily se contenta de sourire.

- Il est vrai que la présence sage de Lily manquait à notre ambiance.

- Sage? Moi? Tu en es bien sûr?

- Tu es Remus au féminin, plaisanta-t-il.

- Remus n'est pas aussi sage que vous le prétendez, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Je le sais, on a fini par percer le mystère Lupin à jour.

- Mes félicitations, détective Potter.

Ledit Potter leva le menton fièrement, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et resserra Lily, un peu plus près de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près des commerces. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un cappucino dans un café moldu.

- Assis toi, je commande deux boissons.

- Laisses, je vais m'en charger.

- James, ici, tu es chez moi, donc ...

- ... je te laisses faire, termina-t-il.

Chargée de deux tasses, Lily s'assit à leur table.

- Voili, voilou.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- A propos, je voulais te demander : est ce que le talentueux professeur Black t'a donné un cours de séduction? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rieur.

- Justement, tu fais bien d'en parler. Professeur Black a préféré s'occuper d'autres élèves que moi, mais malgré tout, j'ai eu une idée. Je voulais t'inviter à dîner, un soir ..., énonça-t-il timide.

Lily ne cacha pas sa joie en lui souriant.

- En fait, je voulais me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait la nuit de ton anniversaire, et que je ne t'ai même pas offert de cadeau.

- Tu n'y es pas obligé.

- Mais j'insiste, tu es ... d'accord?

- Bien sûr que oui, admit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ce genre de cadeau, c'est ... gentil.

Ils continuèrent à se sourire, à se parler, à se faire rire mutuellement en sirotant leurs boissons, ensemble.

**xxx**

Devant son miroir, Lily faisait face à un dilemme vestimentaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête à ce point? James serait-il aussi compliqué qu'elle lorsqu'il choisirait sa tenue de soirée? Un tas de questions la chamboulèrent. Devait-elle s'habiller simplement, sans excès? Ou au contraire, faire ressortir ses atouts.

- C'est stupide! justifia-t-elle à voix haute. On peut très bien s'habiller simplement en mettant ses atouts en valeur.

Excédée, elle s'assit sur son lit pour souffler un peu.

- Quelle prise de tête ! rouspéta-t-elle.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle parlait à voix haute. Rares étaient les occasions lorsque Lily se mettait à parler seule et à voix haute, ça lui prenait pendant les périodes d'examens par exemples, des périodes particulièrement stressantes.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi anxieuse pour une simple soirée?

- Ce que les filles peuvent être compliquées, justifia-t-elle en essayant une autre tenue.

Elle dépoussiéra les pans de sa robe.

Elle se retourna afin de voir le résultat à l'aide du miroir. Elle sourit, c'était celle qui lui fallait. Elle avait enfin choisie. Elle s'y sentait bien, elle lui correspondait, elle n'y voyait aucun défaut. Simple, sobre. Elle décida de ranger les autres tenues, jusqu'à là susceptibles d'être porter.

Elle termina par apporter la touche finale : le maquillage. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, contemplant sa palette de maquillage non utilisée qu'on lui avait offert. Elle opta de nouveau pour un maquillage assez discret, qui allait de paire avec sa robe.

Quelques zestes de parfums plus tard, Lily décida d'attendre sur le canapé du salon. James allait bientôt arriver.

Un dîner romantique en fin de soirée. James jouait la carte du romantique, Lily s'en amusait. Ils étaient pourtant jeunes, mais profitaient de la vie comme ils pouvaient. Ses deux derniers jours avec James avaient été beaucoup plus amusants que toute sa première semaine de vacances. Une main en dessous du menton, elle imaginait déjà le scénario de leur soirée. Quoiqu'avec James, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Profitant de l'absence de ses parents depuis le début de la semaine et de l'absence de Lily, Pétunia avait aussi organisé une soirée avec son Vernon-chéri, chez elle. Dès que Lily n'était pas à la maison, elle jugeait que la maison était assez présentable pour accueillir d'autres personnes. Elle, aussi, se préparait dans sa chambre. Lily avait hésité à aller la voir. Sans savoir pourquoi ce sentiment de nostalgie avait frappé à la porte de son coeur, elle n'avait pas osé aller la voir. Un fossé s'était creusé entre elles. Lily était prête à y mettre du sien, mais elle se doutait que Pétunia n'en ferait aucun.

La sonnerie de la porte mit fin à ses réflexions. Il était enfin là. Sautillante, elle lui ouvrit la porte. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un simple pantalon noir, James ne cacha pas son étonnement et son enthousiasme lorsqu'il vit Lily vêtue ainsi.

- Comment tu me trouves? demanda-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle même.

James eut des difficultés à intercepter les paroles de Lily.

- Euh ... ben ... nieuh, bafouilla-t-il.

Touchée par tant de compliments, elle l'embrassa.

- T'es drôlement mignon ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue, tu t'es même presque coiffé, remarqua-t-elle.

- ... magnifique, souffla James près de son oreille.

Lily se mit à rougir, encore une fois.

- Tu es sensible aux compliments, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et toi, long à la détente, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de paraître énervée.

Sans succès. James lui prit la main, et l'entraîna au dehors.

- On va être en retard si on commence à se chamailler. Gardes tes agréables répliques pour tout à l'heure.

- En retard? Tu es allé jusqu'à réserver nos places?

Légèrement confus, il lui sourit faiblement.

- Euh ... oui.

Elle s'empêchait de lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir si impliqué.

- Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

James reprit de l'assurance, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, cette coupe ne lui ressemblait pas.

- On va devoir marcher, je doute que le balai soit autorisé chez les moldus.

- Marcher ne nous fera aucun mal.

- Le restaurant est assez loin, pas loin de chez moi, une quinzaine de minutes à pied si on accélère le pas.

- Je n'ai pas les chaussures adaptées pour ton jogging improvisé, confia-t-elle.

James s'arrêta.

- James, que fais-tu? On va être en retard.

Un grattement de tête et deux minutes de réflexions plus tard, James semblait à nouveau actif. Il se mit à accroupi au plein milieu du trottoir.

- James? A quoi joues-tu? demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

- Montes.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Montes sur mon dos, allez! insista-t-il en tapotant sur son dos.

- C'est ridicule ! On va être encore plus en retard.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais.

- Et moi alors ! De quoi j'aurais l'air sur ton dos, si bien habillée?

- On aura l'air de deux pauvres fous, mais peu importe ! Allez ! Montes!

- T'es pas croyable ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant la tête de James.

- Mon idée est ingénieuse, efficace et originale.

- Tu as une carrière de commercial à ta portée, annonça-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou, se colla contre son dos, James se chargea d'entourer les genoux Lily avec ses bras.

Sans effort particulier, il se mit à nouveau debout.

- C'est parti, mon kiki !

Lily pria pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Elle devait avouer que sur son dos, c'était moins fatiguant et plus amusant. James ne cessait de faire des commentaires sur les drôles réactions des passants.

- Lily? Pourrais-tu me gratter la joue, elle me démange depuis tout à l'heure.

Amusée, elle s'exécuta avec entrain et bonne humeur. Cette ballade s'avérait plutôt apaisante.

- Chère demoiselle, vous êtes arrivé à destination.

Lily descendit du dos de son cavalier en douceur.

- Suivez moi.

S'emparant de sa main, il la guida jusqu'au restaurant.

- Nous y voilà, très chère, articula-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

- C'est ... classe.

Classe. Oui. C'était le mot pour qualifier un des restaurants les plus chics de Londres. Lily le connaissait de réputation, d'ailleurs qui ne le connaissait pas? Elle n'y avait jamais été, ses parents n'aimaient pas les restaurants trop luxueux, où le prix d'un menu était égal à celui du champagne.

- Mr Potter, bonsoir, fit l'hôte.

- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation pour deux personnes.

- Bien, suivez nous.

Il ne prit même la peine de vérifier sur la liste si James disait ou non la vérité, et l'invita à entrer. Ils traversèrent la moitié du restaurant pour aller se poser dans un coin plus renfermé. Confortablement assis, Lily contempla le restaurant, à la fois étonnée et gênée. Elle ne se sentait pas dans son milieu, mais comme une petite fille, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par le décor autour d'elle. Les verres scintillaient, les nappes parfaitement pliées qu'on osait défaire , la douce musique en guise de fond sonore ...

Le sentiment qu'elle avait ressentie, lorsqu'elle était dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express avec les Maraudeurs, fit à nouveau surface. Un malaise, une gêne, un embarras. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Imitier les jeunes femmes aux tables voisines? Ou au contraire se forger son propre caractère en restant elle-même.

- Tu aimes? s'enquit James en lui caressant la main.

Elle hocha la tête, en essayant de sourire.

- Ça ne va pas? interrogea-t-il, soucieux de voir Lily gênée.

- Je vais juste m'y habituer, tâcha-t-elle de dire.

- T'habituer?

- A l'ambiance ... je ne vais que rarement, presque jamais dans ce genre de restaurants ... trop élégants pour moi ...

- Lily, tu as ta place ici. Amuses toi, profites, c'est ta soirée. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre sous prétexte que tu n'es jamais allée dans ce type d'endroit.

Elle secoua la tête, retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

- Tu as raison. Profitons. La nourriture ne sera pas aussi exquise à Poudlard.

Face à la carte, le sourire de Lily s'effaça. Les plats étaient raffinés, et leurs noms étaient d'une longueur et d'une complexité inimaginable.

« Duo filets de sole et Saint-Jacques à la champenoise. Maugret de canard aux tagliatelles de radis. Émincé de canard à l'orange et à l'Armagnac. »

Elle parcourut le menu d'un vif coup d'oeil, inquiète de ne pas voir de menu à son goût.

- Ils ne connaissent pas les abréviations, écoute : Duo filets de sole et Saint-Jacques à la champenoise. Je n'ai même plus de salive, plaisanta-t-elle.

James rit sans pour autant quitter les yeux du menu; apparemment pour lui aussi le bonheur était difficile à trouver.

Lily leva les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'un serveur était à leurs côtés, patientant gentiment. Avait-il entendu sa moquerie? Le sourire hypocrite du serveur semblait la faire pencher pour le oui.

Elle se racla la gorge afin de trouver un ton plus assuré.

- Pour moi, ça sera Duo filets de sole et Saint-Jacques à la champenoise, annonça-t-elle en papillotant des yeux, l'air charmeur, le sourire éclatant.

Le serveur prit commande, en espérant que son numéro de charme l'ait fait oublié sa précédente remarque.

Une fois le serveur partit, Lily soupira.

- La prochaine fois, on prendra un bon vieux steak/frite, assura-t-il.

- J'apprécie, mais je commence à trouver mes marques ici, le serveur est dans la poche, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

James fit mine de le suivre du regard, il le toisa un instant, comme si il devait marquer son territoire.

- Ce nabot ne fait pas le poids face à un homme de ma carrure.

- James, toujours parmi nous? plaisanta-t-elle afin de faire redescendre James sur terre.

- C'est la triste vérité, enfin, pour lui.

- Jaloux? Du serveur qui plus est?

Lily sautilla sur son siège, amusée par l'attitude ridicule de James. Le simple fait de vouloir, soit disant draguer, l'avait rendu craintif envers les autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

James déplia nerveusement sa serviette, la secouant dans tout les sens, et la plaça sur ses genoux.

- Jaloux, bien sûr que non, déclara-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant en se grattant la joue.

Lily n'ajouta rien de plus, elle s'imaginait à sa place, elle avait déjà vécue cette situation, et elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la taquine à ce sujet.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le rebord de son verre, et but d'une traite tout l'eau qu'il contenait.

- Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je te trouve très belle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Merci, je t'épargne le long monologue sur le choix de la robe.

- Pas seulement ce soir. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Tu parles! s'esclaffa-t-elle, tu me faisais bien savoir à quel point mon physique était peu avantageux en troisième année.

- J'étais jeune, trop fier de moi et assez con pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face.

- Et tu penses que ça a changé? se moqua-t-elle.

A cet instant, le serveur débarrassa les entrées afin de les remplacer par les plats principaux.

- Comment se fait il qu'on ne s'est pas aimé dès la première année? demanda-t-elle.

- D'après mes souvenirs, j'étais jaloux. Jaloux qu'une moldue s'avère aussi talentueuse, et j'adorais taquiner les petites filles. Mais apparemment toi, tu n'étais pas une petite fille comme les autres, tu répondais, tu ne te laissais pas faire.

- Quel caractère! Tu faisais toujours exprès de lever le doigt en même temps que moi.

- Mais, tu dois avouer, qu'au fil des années, j'ai arrêté, à ton plus grand bonheur.

- Je dois l'avouer, j'étais fière d'avoir gagner notre soit disant bataille, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tu m'as laissé en paix, avec tes blagues avec Sirius.

Ils ne cessèrent de raconter toute leur scolarité, en évoquant les anecdotes les plus loufoques, les plus amusantes, de la première au milieu de sixième année. Le sujet de leur discussion dévia peu à peu vers celles des conquêtes des Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement celles de James.

- Samantha était assez étrange dans son genre, dès que Sirius était dans les parages, elle me sautait dessus, j'en ai conclut qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et se servait de moi pour le rendre jaloux. Mais Sirius n'y voyait que du feu, justement il était même heureux pour moi d'avoir trouver une fille aussi dynamique.

- Eh bien, je connaissais les rumeurs autour de vous, j'en entendais vaguement parlé. Mais avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce soir, j'ai pour preuve que tu es un vrai gigolo.

- Je ne suis pas un gigolo comme Sirius, se défendit-il, mais j'ai profité de l'effet que j'avais sur la gent féminine, loin d'être sensible à mon charme.

- Tu n'as pas fini de rabâcher le même discours, badina-t-elle.

- Okay, j'arrête, ça ne fait pas de mal que de flatter son ego de temps en temps, et puis tu as l'air d'apprécier le discours.

- J'apprends à connaître ton passé.

- Mais ça ne te gène pas, je veux dire, tu n'es pas ... jalouse de ces filles?

- Pourquoi? C'est du passé, et c'est plutôt déshonorant d'être jalouse de groupies de ce genre.

Il marqua une pause, hésitant de relancer la conversation dans l'autre sens.

- Et toi ... à ce niveau là ... tu as eu beaucoup de ... ?

- ... petits amis? acheva-t-elle. Pas autant que toi, c'est vrai, mais il y en a eu quelques uns.

- Lesquels? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Hum ... Billy, mon voisin quand j'avais 7 ans, Mayer en deuxième année, Timothy en quatrième année, Carrey en quatrième aussi, Glandson en cinquième...

Elle soupira, cherchant les autres noms de ses ex.

- Je pense que ça ira, interrompt-t-il. Je ne te voyais pas souvent avec d'autres garçons, c'est pour ça ... que je voulais savoir.

- Je n'affichais pas clairement que je sortais avec des garçons, je préfère la discrétion, vois-tu.

James était étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une liste aussi longue, de plus qu'elle n'était pas achevé. Il avait eu des préjugés, le statut de préfète n'arrangeait en rien. Mais cette image de Lily en préfète stricte et coincée n'était plus d'actualité, heureusement.

La fin du dîner se déroula sans soucis, ils avaient sans cesse une histoire à raconter, James lui révélait des secrets de Maraudeurs, et Lily lui révélait des secrets sur les réunions de préfèts, parfois si austère. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un dessert dehors, James connaissait un marchand de glace , situé non loin du restaurant. Lily appréciait la proposition, elle s'était sentie plus à l'aise au restaurant, mais préférait de loin, entamé une glace en marchant dans la rue, aux côtés de James, main dans la main.

Pendant leur promenade, James s'aperçut que Lily avait du succès auprès de la gent masculine, qui ne cessait d'adopter un air charmeur lorsqu'elle croisait leurs regards.

James soupira, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on te regarde de cette façon, avoua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Lily.

- Moi non, je n'aime pas quand ces greluches te matent les fesses en douce.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, au milieu du trottoir, la main de Lily s'aventura sur le postérieur de James.

- Malheureusement, il m'appartient.

James passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Lily.

- Celle-ci aussi.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, Lily y répondit ardemment. Elle plaqua sa main sur son cou, l'invitant à continuer. Les mains de James se baladèrent dans ses cheveux pour caresser sensuellement son dos. Leurs gestes devenaient incontrôlés, presque indécents pour être fait en public. Un désir ardent les anima. Tout deux avaient envie de l'autre. Tout simplement.

Lily, s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les lèvres gonflées.

- Allons chez toi, entreprit Lily, poussée par le désir qui s'amplifia en elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regard coquin. Ce geste accompagné du regard fit succomber James. Il se décida de suivre le souhait de Lily. La maison de James était à peine à deux minutes à pied, comme Lily, sa maison était près des commerces.

Arrivés à destination, ils essayèrent d'être discrets pour ne pas réveiller les parents de James. James serrait la main de Lily pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur, il plaqua Lily contre le mur afin de continuer leur union. Déboutonnant la chemise de son amant, Lily effleura son torse nu du bout des doigts. Cette assurance ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'était pas expérimentée, elle se laissait faire, exécutant ce que la nature lui dicter de faire. James s'employa à retirer la robe de Lily, se retrouvant en sous vêtements.

Vacillant, pas à pas vers le lit, Lily se retrouva allongée, James sur elle. Il jeta sa chemise sur le côté, sans rompre leur baiser. Il passa sa main sur la cuisse de Lily, lentement.

- Je ne savais pas, commença-t-il en caressant sa joue, que nos jeux pouvaient nous amener jusqu'à là, acheva-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Pensait-il que leurs jeux stupides s'étendaient jusqu'au lit? N'étaient-ils pas censés ne plus y jouer?

James continuait à déposer des baisers papillons sur les parcelles dénudées de son corps. Depuis qu'il avait prononcé sa précédente phrase, Lily restait figée. Elle se torturait l'esprit et craignait que les caresses de James ne soient plus poussées. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille cette soirée. Pourquoi diable avait-il prononcé cette phrase qui avait paralysé Lily?

Le désir s'était éteint, le malaise s'était installé. Que faisait-elle? Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y avait plus le coeur. Le doute s'était emparé d'elle. Confuse, étourdie, mal à l'aise, elle prit une décision irrévocable.

D'un geste maladroit, elle poussa James, encore au dessus d'elle. Ce dernier protesta, et tenta de rattraper Lily par le bras, mais celle-ci s'était d'ores et déjà levée et s'employa à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

- Lily, que fais-tu? demanda James, intrigué par le comportement étrange de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci demeurait silencieuse. Elle semblait l'ignorer, ou, à force de se poser un tas de questions, elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Sans un regard vers James, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

**A suivre...**

_Save the cheelader, save the world._

_Ouuuh, je m'égare, mes excuses ! Je suis devenue accro de la série Heroes, et d'Hiro YATTA !_

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Qu'en pensez vous? Si vous le souhaitez, la review est à votre disposition afin de donner votre avis, et soulagera mon petit coeur meurtri par ce chapitre. LOL**._


	14. La pause

**Et la palme du retard est attribué à ... Lizoune !

* * *

**

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, je commence par m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu les vacances et de bonnes résolutions mais apparement ça ne marche pas! Passons, je remercie les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire et de reviewer : **Twinzie, JPloveLE, ChocoWend, Llemaluna, missgege93, Miss Enola Addams, MissButterfly22, Rajhna, Chocolatine, Perruche Cenevole, millou95, malilite, katia, 211, hi hi Lily, lauralavoiepelletier, Ccilia, atchoum 16 et Saewin !

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : La pause**

Seul sur son lit, James continua de fixer la porte en face de lui, l'air ahuri. Il venait tout juste d'assimiler les évènements qui venaient de se passer devant ses yeux. Il était trop perdu pour pouvoir réfléchir aux raisons de son départ. Il sortit précipitamment de son lit, épiant rapidement les moindres recoins de sa chambre à la recherche d'un vêtement pouvant cacher son corps à moitié nu.

Il soupira, se mit accroupi, rampa sur le sol. Son pantalon demeurait introuvable. Comment Lily avait-elle trouvée ses vêtements aussi vite? Les avait-elle ranger soigneusement sur la chaise pour les trouver rapidement au cas où il y avait un changement de programme?

Finalement, un seul choix s'offrait à James. Il tira le drap de son lit vers lui et l'entoura négligemment autour de sa taille.

Le drap, sur dimensionné, empêcha James de pouvoir courir convenablement. Ses pieds marchaient dessus, s'emmêlant l'un au dessus de l'autre. James manquait à chaque fois de tomber sur le sol, il n'avait trouver d'autres solutions que de s'agripper aux meubles l'entourant pour ne pas atterrir sur le sol.

Arrivé à la hauteur des escaliers, il réajusta soigneusement le drap à sa taille, dévoilant ainsi des petits pieds. Grimaçant à chaque marche de peur de tomber, il continua à épier de coups d'oeil les pièces de la maison. Le salon demeurait calme. Lily n'y était donc pas. D'ailleurs où pouvait-elle être? Était-elle sortie de la maison à moitié dévêtue? Ou avait-elle prit le temps de se rhabiller de façon descente dans une pièce à l'étage pour ensuite partir?

James sourit légèrement à la stupidité de sa réflexion : si elle était partit sans rien dire, elle ne serait pas restée ici. James n'avait pas d'autres solutions : il devait vérifier si Lily était encore dans les environs.

La légère brise qui soufflait fit sursauté James, habitué à la chaleur intérieur. D'un geste vif il déplia le drap et le secoua afin de l'enrouler autour des épaules. Il ne savait pas quel chemin elle avait prit, il décida alors d'emprunter le chemin qui lui semblait le plus logique.

**xxx**

- Aie! grimaça Lily lorsque son pied nu percuta une armée de petits cailloux éparpillés sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée que tout se ligue contre elle à ce moment là, s'empêchant de blasphémer à nouveau contre des pierres sans vie. Marchant rapidement, elle enfila avec maladresse ses chaussures, sautillant sur un pied afin de garder un certain équilibre tout en s'éloignant, le plus vite que possible, du manoir maudit, comme elle l'avait récemment surnommée.

Ses mèches rousses valsaient d'un côté à l'autre de son visage en raison de sa cadence rapide, et de la légère brise qui se mit à souffler. Sa robe déboutonnée, ses chaussures mal lacées, ses cheveux emmêlés, seuls son soutien gorge et sa petite culotte semblaient être à la bonne place et dans un bon état.

Brusquement elle s'arrêta. Un point de côté l'a fit se tordre dans tous les sens. Merlin, elle haïssait ça. Son pauvre petit corps n'était donc pas résistant à un jogging nocturne improvisé? Elle appuya à l'aide de sa main gauche sur la zone douloureuse, sans oublier de jeter des regards furtifs derrière elle. Elle se mit à marcher doucement. Et si il l'avait suivi? Si il voulait des explications? Elle se doutait que son départ avait chamboulé James. Mais lui aussi devait faire preuve d'un peu de jugeote pour comprendre à quel point il n'avait pas fait preuve de subtilité, à quel point cette phrase était irréfléchie, à quel point ce groupe de mots l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Serait-il compréhensif? Elle savait que tôt ou tard, il réclamerai des explications.

Les maisons luxueuses ne cessaient de défiler et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, la faible lumière des lampadaires guidait Lily vers un chemin inconnu. S'arrêtant à nouveau, elle observa minutieusement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté.

- Non, non, tapota-t-elle du pied en fronçant les yeux.

Ces maisons autour d'elle, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, même si elle n'avait pas fait attention au décor lorsqu'elle était avec James, elle avait la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas prit le bon chemin. Celui qui la mènerait chez elle.

- Crétin! ne put-elle empêcher de cracher en s'asseyant sur un bout du trottoir, fatiguée et irritée d'être loin de la bonne destination. Elle devait trouver un coupable. Si il n'avait pas cassé ce moment de pseudo-romantisme, elle ne serait pas là. Seule et assise sur un vulgaire trottoir.

- Quelle belle fin de soirée.

Elle souffla. Parler à haute voix lui permettait de décompresser. Dans un mouvement circulaire, elle frotta ses yeux fatigués, tout en se doutant qu'elle estomperait le reste de maquillage encore présent sur sa peau. De toute façon, à quoi bon le garder maintenant? Pourquoi s'était-elle donnée autant de mal pour _**ça**_? Elle avait imaginé divers scénarios concernant cette soirée, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Une première sortie en dehors du milieu scolaire l'avait fait rêvé, peut être un peu trop. Peut être que ses espérances étaient irréalistes, démesurées. James est un homme avant tout. Elle devait se tenir à ça à présent.

Mitigée.

Elle l'était. Depuis qu'elle avait quittée cette chambre. Elle entendait, pourtant, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Partir par impulsion car elle étouffait, car elle avait décidée en l'espace d'une seconde, sans réfléchir. Mais, car il y avait toujours un "mais", elle aurait voulue partager cet instant avec lui.

Elle tapa frénétiquement son pied contre le sol, dans l'espoir de trouver des arguments favorisant son départ. Après tout, elle avait eu la bonne réaction. Ce débile méritait qu'elle le remette à sa place.

Levant fièrement le menton, elle acquiesça à ses propres pensées et détourna à nouveau la tête vers la direction qu'elle avait empruntée. Une question demeurait : James l'avait-elle suivie?

Elle voulait être seule avant tout et elle n'aurait pas voulue en discuter avec lui. Du moins, pas maintenant. Mais elle espérait. L'espoir qu'il est simplement agit après qu'elle soit partie. Qu'il s'inquiète. Qu'il réagisse.

Elle fixa ce chemin, avec une lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

**xxx**

Où était-elle passée? Apparemment, James ne savait où aller, où Lily avait pu se réfugier. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le sol, pour réfléchir, pour y voir plus claire. Pourquoi avait-elle agit de cette façon? Quel en fut l'élément déclencheur? La soirée se passait bien, voire très bien. Et d'un coup, elle s'en va, au mauvais moment, selon James.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de le savoir : se mettre à sa place.

A sa place, il aurait adoré le dîner : il était une bonne compagnie : amusant et avec de la conversation, et par dessus tout gentleman.

A sa place, il aurait continué à marcher près de lui pour faire envier les filles qui passaient.

A sa place, il aurait couché avec lui même.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. Avait-elle peur de passer à l'acte? Oui, une once d'appréhension est souvent présente chez les jeunes filles. Mais ils se connaissaient, elle le connaissait. Elle avait pu voir qu'il était attaché à elle. Elle représentait quelque chose pour lui, elle battait largement les autres filles avec qui il avait été.

Perdu.

Il se résigna à rentrer chez lui.

**xxx**

Abandonnant tout espoir qu'il emprunte le même chemin qu'elle, elle devait à présent rentrée chez elle. Être seule, dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, ne la rassurait pas. Qui plus est, elle était perdue. Devait-elle faire chemin arrière jusqu'à chez James? Quelle autre solution pouvait-elle envisager? Démunie de baguette, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule pour retrouver son chemin. Elle avait sans doute prit le chemin de droite à la place de celui de gauche.

Doucement, elle se releva et marcha lentement, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait aux questions qu'il serait susceptible de poser, aux excuses qu'il présenterait ou ne présenterait pas. Elle restait dans le flou. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer clairement les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussés à s'en aller. Il avait prononcé une phrase gênante, oui. Mais c'était plus profond, plus compliqué. Cette phrase avait juste permis à Lily de réaliser que tout n'était pas parfait entre eux.

Ce qui la gênait, c'était qu'il est inclut leur union comme le prolongement de leur jeux. Elle les croyait pourtant terminé.

Elle doutait de lui. Elle doutait de ses sentiments. Elle doutait tout simplement ...

**xxx**

_Le lendemain..._

- Le soleil vient de se lever, chantonna Sirius en poussant la porte de la chambre de James, toujours affalé sur son lit.

Celui-ci enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller afin d'éviter d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- ... encore une belle journée, continua-t-il en tirant les rideaux de James.

L'oreiller rebondit sur la tête d'un Sirius chantonnant aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Mais !

Sirius se massa doucement le crâne en jetant un regard noir à James.

- Un peu de bonne humeur ne fait jamais de mal ! Et la chanson est un des meilleurs moyens pour transmettre mon amie la bonne humeur, s'offensa Sirius.

- Sirius, tais toi s'il te plaît, pria James d'un ton calme.

Il se leva et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Sirius le suivit silencieusement.

- James.

A mi-chemin, ledit James se retourna vers son ami.

- Où est Lily?

Le visage de James s'assombrit, il venait de se souvenir des évènements de la veille.

- Elle est, euh, pas là, bafouilla James en se frottant les yeux et continua à descendre les marches de l'escalier.

S'installant sur son siège, il se mit à se servir des céréales sous l'oeil amusé de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lily pour qu'elle s'en aille à minuit passé?

James faillit s'étrangler avec la bouchée de céréales qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

- Comment ... comment tu sais?

Le sourire de Sirius s'étira.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Sirius, insista James d'un ton sérieux.

Trop sérieux pour être celui de James Potter.

- C'était si affreux que ça? grimaça Sirius en voyant son ami si peu aimable. Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais, même aux plus grands.

James soupira, excédé.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas le problème. Justement c'est l'inverse, clarifia-t-il.

- C'est la même, ça arrive à d'autres, c'est ...

- Sirius, coupa James. Il ne s'est rien passé parce que Lily est partit avant.

- Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle entendue qu'elle était partie mais, pourquoi?

- J'en ai aucune idée, annonça-t-il las, je l'ai suivie mais elle était introuvable alors je suis rentré.

Sirius songea un instant à la phrase qu'il allait prononcé.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle ... s'en aille?

James enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Justement, je ne pense pas.

James mâcha à nouveau son petit déjeuner, Sirius semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Va la voir.

- Pardon?

- Va la voir, maintenant.

- T'es sûr? demanda James, perplexe.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux des explications non? La solution est simple : un saut chez elle.

- Il est à peine 9 heures du matin.

- Et alors? s'esclaffa Sirius. A Poudlard, on a tendance à se lever beaucoup plus tôt, et puis c'est Lily, miss j'ai-un-réveil-réglé-à-7-heures-55-précise !

James sourit faiblement, Sirius tapa amicalement son épaule.

**xxx**

- Lily, réveilles toi, beugla une voix stridente.

Encore emmitouflée dans sa couette, elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Pourquoi Pétunia lui demandait-elle de se réveiller? C'était un de ses nouveaux coups bas? Ou avait-elle réellement besoin d'elle? Finalement, elle accepta, sans une grande volonté, de sortir de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ton ami est là, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en montant les escaliers.

Lily se figea. Ça ne pouvait pas être ... non, il ne pouvait pas être venu. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il vienne si tôt. Ou qu'il vienne tout court.

- Dis lui que ... que je ne suis pas là, que je suis sortie, se précipita-t-elle à inventer.

- Si tu ne veux pas le voir, dis le lui par toi même.

- Très drôle, ironisa Lily en plissant les yeux. Pétunia, je te demande une seule et unique faveur, s'il te plaît, supplia Lily à voix basse.

Le regard froid de Pétunia semblait faire penser à Lily qu'elle n'avait aucune chance pour qu'elle cède.

- Bien, accepta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Merci, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Lily restait bouche bée, Pétunia avait acceptée. Elle s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que Pétunia transmette son message. Lily soupira, en sentant une pointe de remords apparaître. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais de là à le fuir ... elle se sentait ridicule d'agir de cette manière.

Elle s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit, espérant retrouver le sommeil, mais ses pensées s'axèrent sur James, sur sa venue, sur leur soirée. Et à nouveau, elle se retrouvait bloquée au milieu de ses pensées en totale contradiction les unes avec les autres. Était-ce possible de se prendre la tête pour une simple phrase? Pour un simple garçon? Pour une simple relation? Quoique leur relation n'était pas si simple, ils avaient rencontrés divers obstacles, et elle croyait que ce temps était loin derrière eux. Mais non ...

Elle avait besoin d'en parler. D'avoir un avis. A Poudlard, le seul avis stable était celui de Remus, or, il n'était pas là. Et puis, elle voulait en discuter avec une personne qui avait la même expérience.

Pétunia.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait lui en parler, mais elle se renfrogna directement. Elle ne voulait déjà pas lui parler tout court, alors pour parler de relation amoureuse.

Hors de question.

Mais, elle était avec Vernon, et elle devait sans doute avoir de l'expérience, ou du moins comprendre ce que Lily éprouvait. L'écouter, la conseiller, la réconforter. Non. Le fossé était trop grand pour qu'elles puissent à nouveau avoir une discussion normale, sans cri ni insulte.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, son pied touchait le sol et était prêt à rejoindre sa soeur. L'autre pied le suivit doucement et Lily se redressa avec hésitation. Elle n'y était pas obligée. D'ailleurs, l'idée de se faire rejeter ne l'enchantait guère.

Un battement contre la fenêtre la fit sursauté. Elle détourna son regard vers l'origine du bruit.

Elle resta immobile. Merlin il n'avait pas fait ça. Il avait osé, faire ça, ici.

James était sur son balai en face de sa fenêtre. Lily était partagée entre fou rire et consternation. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Espèce d'inconscient, asséna-t-elle lorsqu'il mit un pied au sol. On est pas chez les sorciers ici, les balais ne sont pas tolérés ! Imagines que mes voisins t'ai vu ! Tu veux qu'on vire ma famille d'ici? hurla-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

James se recroquevilla, Lily avait beau être une fille assez frêle, ses coups, eux, étaient tenaces.

- Arrête ! vociféra James dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Il recula et observa le mécontentement de Lily.

- Je t'ai entendu quand tu as dis à ta soeur que tu n'étais, soit disant, pas là.

Lily se pinça la lèvre, elle aurait dû éviter de parler aussi fort.

- Raté, murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Et tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen que ton balai, espèce de frimeur !

- C'était mon plan B, argumenta-t-il d'un air désolé.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, réclama-t-elle.

- Comment tu sais que je te regarde alors que tu ne me regardes même pas? s'esclaffa-t-il en tapant sa main contre sa cuisse.

- Je ... je le sens, c'est tout.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui fit face. Sans fléchir, sans sourire.

Sidéré par sa froideur, il sentit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

- Je voulais, euh, te demander, enfin, tu vois pour hier, béguait James.

Lily fixa le sol, son coeur amorça des battements lourds et douloureux.

- J'ai le droit à des explications, tu ne penses pas? articula-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Trop près à son goût. Il caressa son menton du bout du doigt, elle oublia la raison pour laquelle elle lui en voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant, cette proximité. Mais finalement se dégagea.

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Pourquoi tu fuis?

- Écoute, si j'ai demandé à ma soeur de ne pas te faire entrer, c'est parce que je ne suis pas prête.

- Prête à quoi?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te comprends plus, hier tu m'as laissé sans me donner d'explications et là, quand j'en réclame, tu veux que je te laisses du temps pour réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à propos de quoi? Dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas ...

- Tu ne vois pas ce qui cloche? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fais hier?

Étonné, il fit les gros yeux.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal hier? La soirée était excellente jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles...

- C'est incroyable, soupira-t-elle en portant une main à son front. Donc tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as dis hier?

James fronça les sourcils en guise de signe d'incompréhension.

- Hier, toi, le Dieu des répliques-casse-l-'ambiance, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- Lily, je t'en prie, va droit au but.

- Bien, accentua-t-elle en raclant sa gorge. Je cite mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit hier : " Je ne savais pas que nos jeux pouvaient nous amener jusqu'à là", récita-t-elle en articulant chaque mot. Alors?

James s'esclaffa.

- C'est pour ça?

Elle n'y croyait pas. Premièrement, elle avait dû lui rappeler les faits et deuxièmement, il se permettait de rire, en face d'elle.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fais?

- Je te l'accordes, je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse en te susurrant ce genre de mots, mais Lily, tu accordes trop d'importance à une phrase de ce genre.

- Donc pour toi, c'est banal de dire ce genre de phrase pendant ce genre de moment.

James haussa les épaules.

- On ne réfléchit pas pendant _ce genre de moment_, comme tu le dis si bien. Les gens qui prononcent des phrases cochonnes n'y pensaient pas forcément et ça ne les arrêtent pas.

- Des phrases cochonnes? fit Lily interloquée.

- Peu importe, on va pas s'arrêter la dessus.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, son regard semblait s'être adoucie.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Qu...quoi?

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais gênée que tu remettes ça sur le tapis? Est-ce que t'es mis à ma place? Non, parce que pour toi, c'est banal.

- Tu sais très bien que ces jeux font partis du passé.

- Apparemment, pour toi non.

James soupira, elle voulait vraisemblablement avoir raison.

- Mais puisque je te dis que si. Tu es ... bornée, c'est incroyable!

- Tu me connais bien, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se reprit et fit les cent pas au milieu de sa chambre.

- James, est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir?

- Mais, réfléchir à propos de quoi? On vient d'éclaircir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Écoute, on est pas obligé d'être tout le temps ensemble, si j'ai besoin de temps alors je prendrai mon temps.

- On est jeunes, on a le temps de se prendre la tête tu sais ...

- Oui mais si j'en ai besoin, tu peux le comprendre, non?

James acquiesça, sans réellement comprendre.

- Bien, je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Heureux, il s'approcha d'elle dans l'espoir de l'embrasser mais Lily n'était pas du même avis, elle lui ouvrit la porte et amorça un geste pour lui demander implicitement de partir.

- A plus tard, bredouilla-t-il avec son balai en main, dépité.

La porte venait à peine de se refermer que Lily s'appuya dessus, regrettant son geste, regrettant cette distance, cette froideur. Avait-elle réellement besoin d'être seule alors qu'il venait de la "rassurer"? Elle savait qu'elle était bornée, et par dessus tout, compliquée.

**xxx**

- Tu viens? demanda Sirius à James lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut que son meilleur ami n'avait pas bougé du quai depuis plusieurs minutes. Il agita une main devant son visage, James semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

- Hum ... trouves un compartiment, je viendrais après.

Perplexe, Sirius accepta de le laisser seul et de se charger de trouver des places libres à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express.

James restait là, debout, seul, au milieu d'une masse d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers le train, dans l'espoir de trouver, eux aussi, une place libre pour pouvoir parler de leur vacances. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, à l'attendre. Il était revenu à la charge, mais elle refusait encore de lui parler. Alors il avait obéit, il la laisserais réfléchir, jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Se torturer l'esprit n'était pas commun pour James. Se torturer l'esprit pour une fille l'était encore moins. Il savait que les filles étaient compliquées, mais à ce point? Il ne comprenait pas et pourtant il avait essayé. Sirius essayait aussi. Or, ça ne l'avait pas aidé.

Il attendait. Pour la voir. Pour lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était prête, qu'elle ne doutait plus à propos de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, qu'elle voulait continuer. Mais une question demeurait : pourquoi avait-elle besoin de réfléchir? A propos de quoi?

Une main se balada sur son épaule, l'espoir naquit en James, il plaça sa main sur celle posée récemment sur son épaule. Son regard se tourna vers elle.

- Bonjour James, salua Dora avec un sourire étincelant.

- Dora, bonjour, fit-il sans cacher sa déception en avançant pour que la main de Dora le lâche.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

James acquiesça en souriant faiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler vacances avec elle.

- Les miennes l'étaient aussi.

- Bien, répondit-il en jetant des regards à la recherche de Lily.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna, étonné.

- En fait, tu me manques tout court.

- Écoute, je suis ...

- ... avec Evans, oui je sais. Qui ne tentes rien a rien.

Il était amusé de la voir aussi attachée, il ne la connaissait pas aussi persévérante. Dora tenta un dernier geste, comme elle l'avait dit elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. James la laissa faire, et la regarda s'en aller pour entrer dans le train.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps, réprimanda une voix froide derrière James.

Hésitant, il tourna lentement sa tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlée, et qui était, malheureusement, Lily. Elle ne semblait pas être d'humeur, son regard était rude, sa lèvre pincée ne suggérait rien de bon pour James.

- Alors?

- Lily, du calme.

- Du calme? Moi? Pourquoi devrais-je être calme?

James leva les yeux au ciel. Était-elle obligée de compliquer tout le temps la situation?

- Ce n'était rien. Je te l'ai déjà dis, Dora ne représente plus rien à mes yeux, répéta-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent.

- A peine, je tournes le dos, et tu te laisses déjà embrassé par la première venue! hurla-t-elle.

- Stop ! Temps mort ! ordonna-t-il en agitant les mains, de façon grotesque, dans tous les sens.

Surprise, Lily se recula.

- Y en a marre! Petite effrontée, tes accusations me fatiguent ! Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens!

James ne savait pas comment la calmer, il ne supportait plus qu'elle s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Les grands moyens? Ça m'intéresse, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

James songea un instant à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, ce qui pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle arrête enfin d'être aussi prise de tête.

- Une pause.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Une pause, répéta-t-il calmement.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une pause, railla-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant.

Et il la quitta. Il la laissa seule au milieu du quai, et ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il entra dans le train. Déconcerté, Lily fixa James de dos. Étrangement, cette situation lui rappelait les évènements de la semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée, seul dans son lit. A présent les rôles étaient inversés.

De son côté, James entra dans son compartiment d'un pas confiant. Il savait que ça allait la faire réagir. Sirius, Remus et Peter l'observaient. Son petit rictus en coin attira leur curiosité. Et le fait que Lily ne soit pas avec lui l'attisa encore plus.

- James, tu fais cavalier seul? demanda Remus.

James leur exposa les faits, ils restèrent dubitatifs quant à la manière utilisée.

- Tu es sûr et certain qu'elle va réagir positivement?

- Un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Lily n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, tu le sais.

- Et ?

- Il se peut que tu lui ai tendu une perche.

- Non, affirma James sans une longue réflexion. Elle va réagir.

Face à son obstination, Remus préféra se taire. Si il ne pouvait pas envisager cette possibilité, peut être devait-il le voir par lui même.

Ne trouvant pas d'activités dans son propre compartiment et sentant son ventre criait famine, James décida de sortir de son compartiment pour aller chercher quelques friandises. Et il le trouva. Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas à y voir une Lily souriante et insouciante, discutant à tout va avec les élèves autour d'elle.

Oui.

Visiblement, elle avait réagit.

* * *

**A suivre ...

* * *

**

**Il reste encore un petit chapitre avant la fin! Ça va faire presque un an que cette fiction me poursuit, LoL ! Le point final va être dur à écrire ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me témoigner votre avis **


End file.
